Robby's quest rewrite
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Robby rose the son of summer rose is left orphaned after his mothers death on a trip of revenge robby will not stop till he gets his revenge and on who none other than roman torchwick he will also get his team and stop lose and the grimm and hopefuly give robby piece rewrite more detailed better grammar.
1. Chapter 1

A boy in red looked at his magazine in the back of the store dust till dawn. He wore headphones in his ears and a hood kinda covering his face. The store manager looked back at the boy reading. The shop owner usually didn't work this late but this customer was special.

He is known by many different names some stuck some didn't one that did was ( the 'super powerful crime fighting lord the reaper.' ( spcfltr for short or the reaper) the next one is the bloody sapphire the best tailor in all of Remnant famous for making master crafts such as the uniforms to the huntsmen academies. Or the schnee family formal wear. The last name is boring but never the less as famous or even more. Robby rose. Age 15 motherless at 2 quest: find/stop his moms killer and bring him to justice. Future job huntsmen. Allegiance's,unofficial huntsmen, crime fighter, tailor semi teacher at signal info broker. Feats: able to beat his uncle with scythe 20 times. able to out run a bullet. (Semblance) built crescent rose by himself using his uncles scythe as a model. Able to get any info ever. ( if you exist robby knows about you). Weaknesses making friends. Not knowing what to say to people. Flashbacks about " that day". People talking trash about him or his mother. His sister (yang): self proclaimed) cookies, knowledge, hobbies, and zwei.) the shopkeeper turned away from robby ( that was his clothes for today) to continue packing the dust that just came in. When he saw guys with black suits and red ties come in

' ahh shit' He thought as one pointed a gun at him a guy in white came and spoke " do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"he asked as he put ashes form his cigar on his nicely clean counter. As the person pointing a gun as him cocked it so he whouln't try anything risky. " p-please just take my lein and leave." He said not wanting him or the boy to be hurt. Even if he knows he could take care of himself he still cared for the boy as if he was his own. " calm down were not here for your money... Grab the dust" the thief said. As one with a container placed it on the counter showing more containers and many people filled the dust. He watched as his store was being robbed. One came up and ordered " crystals...burn uncut" he said as the shopowner reached inside the case to take the crystal out and give it to the man. He saw just inside of his field of vision a man walking to the left of the store. Where the special guest was.

" WAIT STOP DONT GO OVER THERE!" He cried but was forced back by the gun. He goon filled the container and saw a kid in red reading. " alright kid put your hands ware I can see them." He said "..." No response. " hey kid put your Hands in the air, you got a death wish or something?" He asked tapping him. He turned around and with eyes as big as half dollars looked at the man in fake confusion. Who pointed to his ears signaling ' headphones' the kid took them off and asked " yes?" " I said put you hands in the air now!" The grunt ordered " wait are you robbing, me!?" He exclaimed in fake confusion.

To this the shopkeeper saw roman flinch At the voice. The goon said " yes" thinking he just got thought the kid " ohhh" the kid said before he kicked the guy so hard in the gems if his foot hit the ground it would have caused an earthquake. The kid flipped his hood up and changed his voice to a deeper tone to hid himself. As another fool came charging at him. (And lets just say daddy's not coming home and leave it at that) the kid launched himself out the window and opened his scythe and flipped it a few times taking off his hood, and headphones and then placing it back on in a second. When the other goons still alive watched in horror. The shopkeeper ran to the dust and placed it back where it should have been. When they were distracted. The guy in white groaned " o..k," he looked at the goons still not moving and said angrily " get her." For the kid to respond in a shout " I AM NOT A GIRL!" As the goons charged at him the kid sighed and swung on his scythe kicking the first goon, then reoriented himself fired his scythe/sniper rifle spinning him knocking the next guy in the air. Then brought the scythe down on the third guy killing his then knocked the last guy back at the guy in white grimacing at the thud he made knowing he won't be getting up.

" gees roman you need to get some better henchmen I swear I keep killing these guys" the kid said as the man in white now known as roman looked down as the fallen goon and said " you were worth every cent truly you were." Then turned back to the kid " well reaper it seams it has been an eventful evening, but as much as I love to stay and chat" roman said crushing his cigar "I'm afraid this" he pointed his cane at the reaper and the bottom opened reveling crosshairs "is where we part." And he fired at the reaper who just swung his cape in front of him protecting him form the blast with no injuries. He folded his cape back behind him and looked for roman who was on the ladder heading for the roof. He turned to the shopkeeper and passed a wallet full of lein to the owner only saying " for the damage" as he chased roman using his scythe to launch him to the roof.

" YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY ROMAN NOT AGAIN!" The reaper yelled pulling off his hood. " persistent as always red." Roman said as the bullhead flew up and roman hopped on. " END OF THE LINE REAPER!" Roman shouted showing the burn crystal and tossing it at Robby's feet then firing a shot form his cane. Robby instinctively brought his cloak to defend form the blast but the shot never came as a explosion was heard both the crimmal and the crime fighter looked to see the hunstrss glynda goodwhich. Robby groaned as she saw her ' great glynda going to capture him and take all the credit' as she launched dust back at the ship. Making it rock back and forth roman moved to the cockpit and yelled to the driver " we've got a huntress" and the driver yelled back " so deal with it " they said " reapers there to" he said making the driver get up to deal with the threat.

" YOU AGAIN!" Robby shouted angrily as the person in the bullhead fired at goodwhich the two countered with equal skill robby tried to hit the person but the bullets were deflected by the persons hands " damn it cinder" robby said under his breath as he took aim at the engine just right. Cinder placed a few flame pillars down but robby kept taking aim. glynda noticing this flicked her ridding crop sending Robby back as he fired making the shot miss. As he rolled back he pulled up his hood to hide his features and put his scythe away. before he noticed them getting away. " DAMN IT NOOOOOOOO! ROMAN I WILL FIND YOU I WILL FIND YOU!" He screamed as he punched the roof many times crying, before rounding on glynda " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT I. HAD. THEM." He said his hood still up glynda just bent down to be eye level with the crime fighter " well it looked like to me you would have Been toast if I didn't save you." She said just making robby more mad he pushed her out of the way and started to leave mumbling about this being the sixth time he got away. Glynda stared in shock before realizing he was leaving then charged at the man " your coming with me reaper" she said.

Right as she touched his cloak his body fell to a pile of petals, rose petals. Glynda looked around on her knees to find him she heard a sigh form behind her she looked to see a kid no older than 15 at most wearing something similar to the reaper, but didn't have the hood it was robby rose. " did you really think that would catch him?" He said glynda looked at him, he sighed "lets go." As robby walked to the ladder

at the police station robby was being chewed out by the teacher but he refuged to give ground only being silent at the time. " do you have any idea how much trouble you caused you put you and others in great risk" she said "..." the teacher sighed " if it were up to me i would send you home, with a pat on the back," still no response " and a slap on the wrist!" she said flicking her crop on the expecting to get something but it failed. "Sigh. But there's someone who wants to see you" she said

she looked at the door and a man in a green suit walked in with a plate of cookies. Robby's eyes widened but went to normal just as fast. As the new guy spoke " robby rose famous info collector and two time winner of the vital festival. You... Have silver eyes" he said " so" Robby's said " so where did you learn to do this" the guy said showing the fight with the goons. " signal" he said uninterested " they taught you to use the most deadly weapons ever at signal!?" He said " no my uncle did he teaches at signal... Oh and before you say he's dusty and old just to let you know he will have your head and if he doesn't I will" robby said making the guy laugh before robby continued " do you think I'm joking?" Making the guy to freeze in place.

he sighed and passed the cookies to robby. He in responce just used his left hand and slapped them sending them flying and in planting them in the wall two feet away. Still in reach but he half to strain. The green suit guy just looked at his with a weird look. Robby just sighed and said " I never go anyplace before checking the place out" the green guy gave a small smile before picking up his cane and tapping the other wall which was touching the table before leaning in. Before speaking again " so what is someone like you doing at a place to train warriors?" He asked " well I want to be a huntsmen." He said honestly and a bit sadly. " you...want to slay monsters?" The guy asked " no... I want to protect people, keep them safe, allow them to live happy, joy filled lives, so no one has to live like I did, human or faunas," he finished with a bit of tears in his eyes " robby your mother would be proud of you" the guy said patting him on the shoulder " thank you ozpin" robby said the guy in the suit smiled. Before getting serous " now a few more questions," ozpin said " ask away" robby said leaning back in his chair and taking a cookie and eating it nicely.

" who is the reaper. "Ozpin asked " I don't understand?" Robby said trying to avoide the question " oh yes you do" oz pursued " your the only one who has any info on him at all yet you can tell his life story and what he stands for and lets not forget the cloths" he said as robby looked at his cape before leaning back smiling taking the last cookie " so what gave me away?" He asked placing his hands behind his back " your not one to ever stop for love and your always the shy one put two and two together with the cape and-" ozpin started " expresso" robby finished

" exactly" oz said " I'm sorry I'm confused what?!" Glynda asked " the reaper that you've been looking for is right here" robby said holding his arms out like he was god from the heavens. Oz pin gave a small chuckle glynda just looked annoyed oz then got serous " so robby you want to go to my school?" Oz said " yes in order to stop torchwick and take down my mothers killer more than anything" he said " ok meet you at the docks at 7:00" he said before walking towards the door. " hey wait you need to talk to my uncle first" Robby's said " I already did" he said " damn he good isn't he" he said to glynda who gave a gruff response " fine be that way" he said

" oh I can't believe my baby brother is going to beacon with me this is the best day ever." A big lump of blond mass crushed our red hero to bits " ohh yang ow stop you told me five times already." Robby said " ohhh but I'm so proud of you" she said " yes yang again Five times!" Robby raised his voice. " what's the matter. Arn't you exited" yang asked "of course i'm exited its just... i'm known all around the world by two names even if they don't know it i just don't know how long this facade will last." robby said and yang put one arm around her younger brother " don't worry what ever happens I will be here for you and I always will. I helped you when your mom left and I promised you nothing will happen thats one I will not break." she said when the news report of last nights robbery happened " the robbery was led by roman torchwick who was stopped by the crime fighter the reaper both men are no where to be found if you know of there whereabouts please contact the vale police department back to you leis" the female news person spoke " thank you cril in other news this faunas civil right protest was interrupted by the white fang the once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" the voice came off as a hologram of glynda good which replaced it " hello and welcome to beacon" the image of glynda said " who's that?" yang asked to earn a face palm from robby

"my name is glynda goodwhich" the hologram said as robby looked at his scroll to process the data it collected over the time he was asleep he used the key word torchwick but the info came up with nothing, he went thought the info and lost all focus on the data till they landed

(eoc) a/n better version with paragraphs so you can stop moping the other revised chapters will be out soon if not later today if there not out the same time as this one.


	2. beacons hero rewrite

chapter 2 intro song

' carry on my way ward son'

The air ship landed in front of the school as the pair walked off they heard a ugly sound behind them yang turned to look but robby kept on walking shutting the world around him completely off it a thing he learned and mastered at signal to keep from all the fans.

The headmaster put him here not only to make him a huntsmen but because he knew the peace that the world had grown use to would not last and he like to have every and all major players In his hands when the time came to reveal them. So on that night after the talk ozpin gave robby a special key to access the compleat entire data held in the CCT and of the school. The only others who had that was the official huntsmen scrolls only given to graduates after final test. He looked at the key it looked like a normal scroll but it was black instead of white and had wifi everywhere. He was so focus he nearly didn't hear yangs words on the school " the view of vale has nothing on this." Robby looked up to look at his sister but sadly the weapons caught his eye most were the usual one or two swords some staffs maybe a hammer and a lot of guns. Robby could have continued staining till the cows came home, or he needed to eat.

fortunately his sister came to save the day. " yo yo bro Remnant to robby!" Yang called snapping robby out of the gaze " what the hell sis" he said " you were doing your thing again" she said " oh...thank you then" he said " no prob bro now why don't you go and meet people" yang said " YANG you know I can't do that I'm terrible with people and you know what's at stake if I say the wrong thing." Robby said looking downward ashamed " oh come on robby what's the worst that can happen?"yang asked " the grimm invade because I'm over powered and kill everyone and humanity falls apart" robby said " ok bad example" yang said " look just introduce your self say hi and talk about weapons what can go wrong with that?" She asked " o..k but can you help me?" He asked sadily " you know if I need it?" Please he said in puppy eyes "sorryrobbybutmyfirendsareherenowchatchyoulaterbye!" Yang said as a group of people came and rushed out the last one knocking into his making him spin, yang did this so she wouldn't have to tolorate her brother ( I know cruel) robby called helplessly as she spen away

"WAIT CAN I AT LEAST GET A MAP YANG...GOD DAMN IT YANG!" Robby shouted as he fell backwards and probily got a concussion as he looked at the now burry world " ahh shit" he said as a blurry girl in white came forward and yelled at him " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT DAMAGE YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" She yelled robby shock her head and his eyesight cleared instantly

' oh not a concussion' he thought as his eye site cleared he looked at the girl and recognized her as wiess schnee " ahh shit" he said " ow" but his head was sore he just wanted to lay back down. As he leaned his head back but wiess said angrily " don't you dare!" Robby turned his head and saw a thing of red dust under his head, if he had done what he was going to do he could say bye bye world and hello mom. " oh he said as he lazily put his hand behind him and push the glass vile out form under him as it rolled out of site, robby laid his head down and closed his eyes. And nearly felt relaxed when wiess kicked him in the side hard. Robby grabbed his side and culled up into a fetal position in pain and yelled " OW!, DAMN!, FUCK!, SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled closing his eyes to keep the tears in his head.

" that's what you get for nearly blowing us up TWICE!" She yelled as she tried to kick him again but he grabbed her foot with speeds that could beat a cheetah she could feel the pain and anger rising and his control wanting to let louse and tear her to pieces. Wiess accualy felt fear. She gulped and stepped back as he slowly stood up and spoke with a voice that would cause a ursa to yellow and run. " OK I admit I was imbalanced, but that!" He spat "was uncalled for princess" he said she was going to retort until a new voice came in " its heir tress actually," it said as a girl with a black bow came forward " wiess schnee heir tress to the schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of dust in the world." They said as robby hugged his sides silently whimpering to him self in pain face contorting looking at the ground as one or two tears hit the ground.

the girl saw this and continued to speck so she didn't have an opportunity to her the boy any more. " the same company with Horrible labor conditions and questionable business partners" she said " what-! how dare-!" Wiess said but she just took the vile and walked off. Robby looked to see her walk off and fell to his knees in a Simi ball and cried the girl in black came up and casted her shadow over him he looked to see her but put his hand down " I just wanted to rest for a bit" he said strained "and she kicked my two lower ribs and my kidney in thats what I get" the girl reached and took his hand as jaune came by blake was helping robby up " thanks blake" he said taken back a bit she stepped back but still kept an hand on him " how do you know me?" She asked robby just looked up at her to see her eyes widen " oh course" she said as robby started to walk/limp forward nearly falling " careful" she said as Jaune came forward and helped him on the other side " come on to the nurse's" jaune said

Robby was in and out of the nurses in five minutes it was just like he thought two cracked ribs and a bruised kidney nothing his healing couldn't handle, he could have it all done in seconds with his semblance with his healing but that takes a lot of concentration so he went for a minute heal as they made there way to the amphitheater for ozpins speech. As the three separated robby met yang " so bro how was your first day?" She asked " you mean after you ditched me and I was beaten up apron !" He said " name recognition this early jeez !" Yang said " no I fell on the ground knocking over wiess schnee luggage hitting my head making me sore AND WHEN IM RESTING SHE FUCKING KICKS MY SIDE IN BREAKING TWO RIBS AND BRUISING MY KINDEY!" He said loudly as wiess came up behind me " YOU!" She said tapping his wounded side hard to announce her presents " OW!" He howled in pain and leaned on to yang for support almost blacking out " robby ROBBY!" Yang said frantically trying to wake him she checked his breathing it was shallow but it was regular. She looked back to Wiess who was being chewed out by not only by blake but also Jaune " what the hell wiess he was just released from the nurse YOU DONT DO THAT SHIT!" Blake said "yea you don't what is wrong with you?" Jaune said, even the attraction he had for wiess could not hold the anger in. Yang would have yelled her head off chewing of wiess like she was a piece of gum but robby needed her more so she stayed by him holding him, massaging him keeping him comfortable. As his breathing got larger and larger, after what seamed like forever. He finally steered and woke up " ugg what happened?" He asked " wiess" yang said in disgust. " oh great" he said as ozpin came in and started his speech robby listened carefully and after glynda told them where they were sleeping for the night was the first out the door followed by yang.

Yang opened the ballroom door to see the room empty bags laid out for where people would sleep and stuff it was separated into two sides boys and girls, almost every boy slept on there side and most of the girls slept on there side with a few differences robby was on the girls side in pajamas holding a rose in his hands crying jaune was as well but didn't try to comfort him yang approached and jaune stepped back " you still thinking about her bro?" She asked causing him to explode " OF COURSE IM STILL THINKING ABOUT HER YANG, THATS ALL I THINK ABOUT, THATS ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT, SHE'S EVERYWHERE I LOOK, WHEN I SLEEP SHES IN MY DREAMS SHE HAUNTS ME EVERY WAKING MONUMENT. I-I-I!" He tried to say bit just broke down into tears yang sat down allowing robby to lean on her she knew how broken the death of his mother left him he usually had these fits about once a month and then the next day robby would exercise a crap ton and by lunch he's back to normal.

A bit longer and he was asleep blake sat down on the other side of the sleeping robby sleeping peacefully " he's almost like a baby when he sleeps, if it weren't for his voice I would mistake him for a girl cross dressing" blake said " just make sure you don't let robby hear you say that the last one who did was skinned alive, granted he was a murder but still skinned alive." Yang said making blake know this boy was not to be messes with or to be waken up until he wanted to. Unfortunately wiess had a bone to pick with robby again. Acting quickly she asked " yang can I see his head phones for a sec?" Yang handed blake them and put them on as the world was quite. She turned to yang and said " tell me something." But the words never came out she felt her throat react to the words but no sounds. She saw yang speaking by her mouth moving but it was silence. Blake nodded and took off the headphones " good enough" she said as she slipped them on Robby's head right as wiess started to chew on them (robby)

" excuse me but what is he doing here!?" She said pointing to the lone boy, yang and blake looked at robby to see if he steered to get no response they both gave a sigh of relief. " WELL!" Wiess asked " sorry princess but my brother has lets just say hard time sleeping alone with out friends which is really hard for him to make. As well as Robby's not really having a good day today so if you could move away before you cause trouble" yang said but wiess stepped forward and reached for the headphones slowly and right as she was about to pull them off to tell him herself, robby jumped from his nightmare screaming " AHHHHHH!" Before it was muffled by yang hugging him comforting him " shush shush shush its ok its ok its ok I'm here nothing going to happen to you." As she reached and took of the headphones so he could hear her, wiess looked at blake with an expression like. ' what the fuck is wrong with this guy?' " now now tell me what happened?" Yang said In a motherly voice " yang I-I-I, she, mom she was r-r-rap- she cried for me a-and I could do nothing" he cried as he described the dream, his sister rocked him cooing to him. Blake got up and said "he had a rough life, more than your rich life, so don't you think of judging him or Robby will end you" blake said as she walked to her bed to sleep. (Eoc)


	3. Entrance to beacon Rewrite

Yang woke up to see a note form her brother ' yang I went to do my exercises see you at the test robby' yang read the note and smiled and got dresses and headed to the cliffs. She heird voices of a cheerful redhead " wake up sleeply butt" as she went to do her thing. [-] ozpin finished his speech to the first years and started launching kids " um sir" a scared voice next to robby said robby didn't follow the talk because he was thrown in the air seconds later. [-] robby loved flying the wind rushing past him it made him forget his sadness before comming crashing down. He landed an started taking off to find his partner hopefully yang ' now if I don't find yang there are a others there's jaune he's an arc so he's good, there's also blake ,the shadowed warrior', or hate to admit it little miss perfect. So who is it gonna be-' his thought were stoped by fate itself it was non other than wiess. They made eye contact both said at the same time " great just who I wanted to meet" wiess walked away when robby was using his scroll. Five seconds later she said " by no means dose this make us friends" " I never said it did" as he ranched his cape from wiess's hands. "Lets go I will not get a bad grade by you- oof!" Wiess said as she was thrown forward she turned around to see a beowolf as large as a monster truck robby holding it back with his scythe " wiess when I say run run!" He said " wiess wanted to argue but the huge beowolf kinda made her point useless " and" he said as he pushed the beowolf back " NOW!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and used his semblance to get away from the beast.

wiess looked back at where they came from " what the hell that grimm should have been easy it was two to one" she argued " oh and like you know all the advance creatures of Grimm and there weakness he said." " well I could if you didn't distract me and not allowed me to study the beast" wiess said " if you had the chance you would have been killed I just saved you" robby said " well you look to young to be here why are you here?!" She asked " I'm here be cause ozpin wanted me here!" He said " well god job for sneaking your way into beacon bravo" she said " arrr" he yelled as he punched a tree to bits with a loud noise wiess turned around " what was that!?" She asked " nothing keep moving" robby said as they walked around wiess tried to pick a direction to go to the temple robby sat down and tried to consecrate which was hard after your partner walking and yelling " it's this way...I mean this way it's defiantly this way" she said at that point robby had enough and stood up and said " why wouldn't you admit you have no idea where your going?" He asked " because I know exactly where we are going were going to the forest temple." She said finally, making robby sigh thinking ' yea but where is that' " oh stop it you don't know either." She demanded

he forced himself to slow down ' stop it this is initiation for her not you, you can't help her.' He stabled his breathing before answering " well at least I'm not pretending that I know everything" he said " what does that mean" wiess asked " it means your a big stupid jerk and I hate how you act!" He yelled losing control before breathing. " oh just keep moving." Wiess said " oh yea just keep moving hurry up" he wined why are you so bossy!?" He asked " I'm not bossy stop acting like a full of it" wiess said " well stop acting like your perfect!" He said " I'm not perfect, not yet but I'm still leagues better than you whoever you are" she said as she walked away

" you don't even know me." Robby said sadly as they continued walking robby looked up to see the nevermore ' shit' he thought and contacted ozpin asking to take care on the nevermore the headmasters response read ' negative stay by your partner and meet up with your sister at the temple she has the white knight piece gotta go glynda' as the message ended there

the party walked in to a grimm nest of beowolfs robby not seeing any real threat choise to test her partner and take his action as an instructor " wiess I'll leave them to you." He said as he brought his cape up and disappeared when he was in a tree watching the action " GOD DAMN IT" she screamed as she went to attack the grimm

she finally in-paled the final Grimm killing it and robby jumped down from his perch. " nice job wiess. You've proved that you deserve to be here" he said " let's move the temple is that wayyyy shit" he said " what's the matter all I see is a giant feather." Wiess said " we need to move now" he said as the never more came into view " SHIT TO LATE!" As the bird scooped them up. " WE NEED TO GET ON TOP OF THIS!" Robby's said " ARE YOU CRAZY!" Wiess yelled back but she was already on the back as they flew off

" HEY WIESS I FOUND THE TEMPLE!" Robby said " PLEASE DONT SAY ITS DOWNWARDS!" Wiess said "OK" robby said "..." " well!?" She asked " but- you told me not to tell you." Robby said sarcastically. " very funny I want to get get down" wiess said " well why don't we just jump" robby suggested " you are insane" ... He was gone "that stupid bastard." Wiess said

Robby landed and saw his sister " robby!?" Yang asked " YANG!" Robby said joyfully " NORA!" A redhead said popping in between them " ahh" both said as an explosion came as a death staker came bursting thought the trees chasing Pyrrha Nikos the gladiator " did she just run here with a deathstaker on her tail" a girl in black with a bow on top said robby had to guess it was yangs partner. robby took the white knight and watch as the girl was getting her ass handed to her. " dear god I have to do everything here." Robby said pulling out crescent rose aiming it at the giant scorpion. And fired a shot to distract it the monster stopped seeing the gun, roared and changed targets from the gladiator to the sniper. Giving Pyrrha time to catch her breath. As robby looked up to see wiess falling to the ground, till jaune grabbed her and helped her down. " great now the gangs all here now we can die together" yang said " yang tell the people to get the artifacts and get to the cliffs" he said as robby charged forward " ROBBY NO!" Yang said As he charged past the deathstaker and into a tree. Watching the battle at hand, untill his scroll went off it was ozpin ' you wanted to fight help get your team to the cliffs and kill the nevermore' it said robby nodded closed the scroll and vanished into petals.

the team ran into the valley with the nevermore landed on the building next to the cliff "great were blocked by the killer bird a death staker on our tail and were down a man what else could go wrong!" Wiess said as robby appeared and blocked the deathstakers attack from Nora who shot at the bird which flew off " KEEP MOVING! Jaune your team handle the deathstaker mine will handle the nevermore YANG LETS MOVE" robby called as they set them selves on the the bridge as the bird crashed into the bridge breaking it " NO DAMNIT EVERYONE OK!" Robby yelled " WE'VE BEEN BETTER!" Everyone answered "YANG SLING!" Robby said as yang got into position as blake was told about the plans of combat by yang followed suit wiess realized what happened and joined them, he was shot there and soon beheaded the bird. And landed he sighed " that was close" he looked up to see ozpin looking at him in. " how many others made it so far?" He asked " your the first" he said " damn it oz I'm going to check on them" robby said " use the first plate there is where the most trouble is I feel that they might not be able to handle a white Beowulf" ozpin said robby nodded and got into position and said "launch me" as he flew into the air the teams of WBY and JNPR saw the red blur in the air land in the forest come on we should get to the cliff" yang said " but what about your brother?" Wiess asked " oh robby will be fine he's handled way worse" yang said offhand as they left the girls looked at each other but followed non the less."

Robby landed and moved to where the white beowolf was to see a team of first years actually handle them selves well against the grimm there was one with a halberd one with a mace one with a pair of daggers and one with a sword ( guess who) " sky now!" The guy with the mace said " got it" the one with the halberd said as he ran and stabbed the wolf as the mace guy ran and knocked the legs out from under the beast as the guy with the sword went to cut the head off but the beast grabbed his sword holding it in place, the guy with the daggers jumped on him and stabbed the beasts in the chest puncturing both of the lungs. The beast let out a foul yell as it pushed the humans off. " good job Russell now all we need is to tire it out lets go!" But a loud growl came form behind as an alpha white beowolf came forward to see its cub being attacked it roared and charged at the guy with the mace, he took a half a step back held his mace behind him and readied for a strike "CARDIN!" The others in the team yelled as the beast lunged for the over head only to be met by crescent rose in gun form with the extended handle ( hammer form) Blocking the hit " I'll hold this thing off deal with the other one you can kill this one later." Robby said the guy with the mace Cardin nodded and turned to his team " alright team lets end this!" He said as they attacked. Robby had the easiest job block off the wolfs attack and keep it from attacking the future students. After it died the team attacked the alpha killing it easly with out robby " you guys ok?" He asked " yea we just got lost heading to the cliff" Cardin said " it's that way" robby said pointing to where he came from "thanks man" Cardin said as his team walked off

finally after all that all the students made it back in one piece and headed for the team making " Russell thrush, dove bronzewing, Cardin Winchester, sky lark, you retrieved the black bishops peices you will be named team CRDL ( cardinal) lead by Cardin Winchester. " the new team left the stage as a new one took there place "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces you will be named team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc" the headmaster said " um lead by" the boy named jaune said fearfully as Pyrrha playfully punched him a little to hard knocking him over. " and finally Blake Belladonna, Robby Rose , Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." He said people started murmuring asking if they heard the names right " was that Robby rose he said?" " did he say Robby rose?" " that's what I heard" but ozpin continued " the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces you will be named team RWBY (Ruby) lead by...Robby Rose" he said

the crowd cheered louder that it ever had been in years. " looks like this is going to be a special year." Oz said weiss looked at there team leader ' even if he did say your name your not him, are you?' (eoc)


	4. Badge and burden rewrite

Cp 4

Wiess woke up in her bed at beacon as she got up robby was there with a bell ( for Blake's ears) as it rang wiess jumped out of bed in fright blake and yang laughed in joy. " morning" he said chipper. And happy " what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked " nothing is wrong with me this is how I'm usually am that is until I realize I'm in charge you two idiots" robby said " hey why am I the idiot?" Yang asked upside down looking at her leader. Who simply said " signal" " that's fair" yang replied. " and who's the other idiot?" Wiess asked standing up brushing her self off, the three looked at her as she got the message " OH COME ON!" She screamed

" anyways now that's thats done I think we should set up our dorm, well you set it up I'm going to have breakfast, no one touches my stuff I don't care if its in the way DON'T TOUCH!" He said before smiling and leaving. " what the hell is his problem?" Wiess asked as she was getting dresses.

Robby got his eggs as well as a few energy bars for the rest of the team he looked around he saw team CRDL and CVFY there he payed no attention to them as he ate peacefully he got a ring on his other scroll. Robby took it out and saw the message ' your school schedule is as followed oodbleck, peach, glynda, me, port, oodbleck is history, peach is natural glynda is combat, I'm leader and port is grimm studies each class is about 45 minutes to an hour long at most first class is at 9:00 exept for mine for we will be going into more longer classes in my office and between Glinda and mine there's lunch. theres a 5 minute break inbetween, See you' as it ended robby closed the scroll and looked at the time 8:52 he was fine. He put his plate away and walked to class.

robby sat down in the front of the row quietly and took out his black scroll as another message went off. It was a message for ozpin ' also your scroll as all the other official huntsmen scrolls get all the news reports so its best to put it on vibrate ozpin :) '. Robby sighed as he turned his scroll on vibrate and put it away but not before the teacher noticed thankfully no student were here yet. " ROBBY Rose!" Oodbleck yelled at him " Would you please tell me why you have a non standard scroll in school. And who you were you talking to?" The teacher inquired " simple the headmaster gave it to me and he saw the one I was talking to." Robby said truthfully.

" we'll see about that give me the scroll!" He ordered robby got out of his seat and handed the scroll to him and oodbleck had to admit it was a great forgery. It weighted the same as his, it looked the same as his the paint was the same, usually forgeries scrolls there paint would peel off with enough heat of over use where as normal scrolls will stay together. It was also very durable, he opened the scroll and looked at the contacts to see only one number reading ' ozpin' he tapped the name and the info popped up and the number oodbleck looked to his scroll then back to the scroll in hand, it was the same number, still not believing it he tapped the name again and sent a massage ' who ever you are this is doctor oodbleck of beacon and to let you know forging a huntsmen scroll is a major offense as well as fairing to be the headmaster I will find you whoever you are'

he sent the message and placed it on the table "there that will make sure who ever was contacting you in place of the head master not do that again" he said proudly but was flashed away as the scroll vibrated once again showing a message from ozpin he looked at the message as his eyes went wide it read ' this is head master ozpin huntsmen code alpha 2-0-2-0 priority one omega give robby back his scroll he's a special case now you have a class to prep for a suggest you do it.' As the message ended oodbleck handed the scroll back to him " sorry robby you can head back to your seat just keep the scroll out of site ok?" oodbeck said as robby nodded and went back to his seat as class started

robby got out of glynda's class with a yawn not that it was tiring it was just talking well thats what he expected on there first day as they head for lunch. finally he sat down with his tray across from jaune and pyrrha who were acting calm around him jaune tensed when wiess yelled at robby. robby was starting to have a headache making him wince when wiess yelled, people at the table were starting to get nervous weather it was him, wiess or wiess making him, he didn't care but he needed to leave luckily he found his out in the form of ozpin asking him to his office via (student) scroll, he breathed a sigh of relief as he got up and headed for the door with his lunch.

" AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" wiess asked " headmasters ozpin wants to speak to me." robby said " oh good well I need to see him anyways we can go together." wiess said as robby looked to his scroll that rang again with one word ' alone' robby sighed " sorry wiess but the headmasters busy he'll talk to you later." robby said " but he talking to you why cant he to me?" wiess asked " look wiess I don't know but still I'm sorry I need to go." robby said as he turned but wiess talked again making him turn until he got a massage form ozpin again with one word 'now' robby could feel the pressure mounting he felt like ripping wiess's head clean off and just leaving he already missed half of her argument so he skipped the rest and she was at the point of yelling when over the intercom " would robby rose please come to the headmasters robby rose headmasters" as the intercom clicked off wiess still talking didnt hear it finally having enough he broke " WIESS SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GOING SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND DONT MAKE ME MAD!" he said loudly as he stormed off slamming the door open. yang and blake held wiess back as the rest of the students hid in fear.

he got to the elevator and told to go up to the headmasters it took him up in record speed the door opened and he walked in with glynda and ozpin at the table waiting for him. "ahh robby, sorry about the intercom it just your usually not this late so we were worried." ozpin said " sorry oz I was held up by miss schnee who wanted to talk to you so i had to get her off my back first." he groaned in pain grabbing his head " damn" he said " here ill get you pain pill sit and eat" glynda saidas she got out of her chair giving it to robby to use as she went to the elevator to take her to the break room ( the closes to the nurses) as she left he breathed a sigh of relief

" so how have you been robby?" oz asked after time to recollect himself he finally answered " good considering most first days go I was only yelled at once about the second scroll. was being yelled at wiess all the day and a killer headache and my legs feel like there on fire." robby said " well our get use to it." ozpin said " not wiess I hope, god shes annoying ' why are you the leader' or ' I deserve to be the leader more than you to pease of trash' god damn shut up" robby ranted " i hope she didnt call you trash." ozpin asked " no she called me way worse" robby said " oh god" ozpin said "yea" robby said as he finished his sandwich " I also stayed up half the night thinking about our foes movements." he said with his eyes half closed feeling the newly announced fatigue take over but snapped himself away. ozpin being nice gave robby a pillow here rest you only have forty five minutes until next class so-" he said as he looked to see robby fully asleep as glinda walked in with water and pain pills with a shocked expression on her face " is that glinda?" robby said surprisingly clear seeing half his face was in an ocean of pillow.

" yes" oz said as she stepped forward and gave it to robby who drank it willingly and went back to the pillow, glinda sat next to him and rubbed his back until noticing what she was doing and brought her hand away robby feeling nothing slept quietly she looked up at ozpin who said " taking care of students is your responsibility glinda I'm only here to give them the tools they need to survive in this world there are no handicaps to your job." he said as he turned to the window overlooking the school she went back to rubbing robby's back for a short time before leaving to go to her next class.

robby woke up fantastic awake five minutes before he need to he looked around and felt his back at ease " was Glinda rubbing my back?" he asked as he rolled his shoulders " yes why?" ozpin asked looking out the window in his chair " it felt like mom"he said nearly over a whisper. but oz new he heard right. but before he could apologized robby spoke with new energy " so what did you want to talk to me about" he asked drumming on the table "yes well being that your here to keep an eye on the kingdoms safety has anything been a problem that you could see escalating?" Ozpin asked " honestly besides the white fang and torchwick no that's it" robby said " ok robby if anything pops up please tell me even consulting the fang or torchwick, epically him I know how he scarred you at 5." Oz said kindly " now we have a class to prep lets get started.

Robby got out of class and headed for ports, ozpins class was more of stragitiziey of how to help your teammates but there were secret messages in there that robby got about the plan for the future. After that class the other first year leaders left but robby stayed to thank ozpin as he left ozpin went back to his coffee robby made it to grimm studies and took his seat as port began his lecture on the grimm " hello class welcome to grimm studies taught by me the great professor port filled with monsters, daemons, prowlers of the night, but I early refer to them as prey haha!" He said as people stared at him robby face palmed " a-and you will to apon leaving this fine academy now vale as well as the other 3 kingdoms are safe havens in an other wise cruel world, and that's where we come in huntsmen, huntress's " he said winking at yang which made her roll her eyes.

robby grimace and start to hate the teacher as he gave a look saying ' we will have a chat port.' as the teacher continued "... From what you ask why the very world!" He said " EEYEP!" A student called as robby fell asleep hitting his head on the table when he woke up port finished his story. "... huntsmen should be dependable,..well educated and wise, so who thinks there the embodiment of these?" He asked robby knew he was one but held his hand down fortunately wiess schnee raised her hand to prove her self. " I-I do sir!" She called "good now go and face your opponent!" Port turned to the cage robby turned to his team member " wiess careful its a boar tusk" he said but wiess ignored him as she kept walking to the ground. " ready, BEGIN!" Port yelled as he hit the lock with his blunderbuss ax as the boar tusk that robby called ran out of the cage at wiess. She spun and hit it as it ran past her. " haha wasn't expecting that were you?" He asked as the boar charged again as wiess did to ' is she trying to get her self killed?' Robby asked with a sigh the rest of the team cheered her on, but robby stayed stiff studying her. This did not sit well for wiess and pushed her self to finish the boar off in style. As she make a glyph to block the boar she made another at an angle to lunch her self at the boar and slamming her self into it killing it. "that was close." robby thought " bravo bravo it apperes we are in the presents of a real huntress in training, now lets see what someone of a... greater caliber can do. robby please approach."

port called as robby walked to the stage scythe in hand as port stood in front of a bigger cage most people would call it big enough for a beowolf but robby knew better in side was a baby deathstaker as he turned to the crowd " everyone move back to the last 3 rows to the door I don't want to have any people going to the nurse now." robby said most of the students followed with out question but some needed other means he turned to yang and said a codeword " yang stinger." he said her eyes widened as she began gesturing people back sometimes dragging people and when everyone was out of harms way finally the cage was open the room sealed it self off as a metal gate shot up from the last three rows leaving the teacher and robby to face the danger in the cage " lets began!" he said opening the cage the deathstaker charged out as robby opened his scythe it swung its big pincher at robby but he looped his scythe under the big pincher and he fired cutting it clean off. the beast screamed in pain as it then used the other to try the same thing but robby jumped over it, the beast lunged the stinger at robby's body trying to in-pale him. as it punctured the body coming clean thought people were surprised as the body exploded into rose petals robby appeared behind the beast and cut the stinger clean off. he appeared before the creature and stabbed the animal in the body with his blade killing it. people were stunned at the brutally of the person in front of them as the gate fell back down. " well done, well done it apperes we are in the presence of the great robby rose class dismissed. he said robby looked to wiess schnee to see her enraged and walk off robby sighed and went to talk to her.

he finally caught up with her " wiess whats wrong?" he asked " WHAT'S WRONG, I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG, YOU!" she said making robby flinch back " YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT THE WORD LOSS MEANS!" she yelled robby winched as flashbacks flooded his minds " YOUR MOTHER HAD NO IDEA HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOU SO SHE ABANDONED YOU, YOUR LIAR YOU ARN'T WHO YOU SAID YOU WERE YOU JUST PLASTERED A FAKE FACE TO GET ATTENTION. YOU DON'T DERISIVE TO BE HERE SO STOP LIEING YOUR NOT FOOLING ANYONE!" she yelled as he looked at robby cold emotionless face as he left with tears in his eyes he ran to the roof.

he sat down and cried head in his knees. as he felt the shadow pass over him he looked up with his watery eyes to see the head master. he wiped his nose " sorry sir did i miss something?" robby asked as he reached for his scroll but his hand hit ozpin's cane he looked up to see not a stern face but a soft caring face, as he did something unexpected he sat down next to him putting an arm over the curled up robby. " what happened?" he asked " wiess she accused me of not being me but not only that she said-she said that my-my-my." he couldn't finish as he just cried on his shoulder " port is talking to her and he will tell her what you've been though." he said as he rubbed his back sitting there for a while.

at the dorm the team was wondering what was taking robby so long mostly yang " what is taking robby so long he's never this late." she said pacing around the room. when wiess entered more relived and cheerful " so what happened with robby?" blake asked " fine I put him in his place he will not be a problem to us any more." wiess said yang stiffened as she spoke in a hollow voice as she paled " w-what did you tell him?" she asked " wiess spoke with out a care in the world " i told him his mother didn't take good care of him so he grew up to be a the liar he truly was I-" she was about to speak but yang came up face to face to her and punched her so hard she flew into the wall " YOU IDIOT! YOU GOD DAMN DUMB ASS WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT HE WAS PUT THOUGH AS A TODDLER!" she raged wiess cowered in fear " SO BAD COULD HE HAVE IT?" wiess asked " at the age of two robby lost his mother to a mission." yang said wiess huffed "so?" she asked " the only one who knows what happened to her was robby who found a video of actions that would not just creep you out but make you never have children he found it at the age of 5" she said blake gasped and covered her mouth and shut her eyes trying not to think of the image. wiess was shocked " robby is considered to have PTSD from that but its not confirmed he cant sleep with out some one he trusts in the same room with him or next to him and even then the nightmares don't stop. even I haven't even been shown the video robby deleted it form the entire internet saying 'no one should remember how she died but how she lived.' he also said 'no girl should go through that ever.' he is the strongest person ever to have stepped threw the jaws of hell and back so wiess schnee if you think im mad at you than wish robby is not out for grudges or this will be the last night you ever see!" yang said in a dark voice her eyes red as an laser. suddenly the door opened as ozpin stepped in carrying robby in his arms asleep he had a concern look on his face as yang took him form his arms but then it turned to stern as he directed wiess to follow him. yang placed him on his bed as he slept

robby finally woke up a while later to see the time it was 7:00 he missed dinner he rolled around to find a sandwich on his bed side table of his bunk bed? he sighed but accepted it he took the sandwich and ate than got out the homework to be done and went to work. when wiess entered the room " robby your awake!" she said in a high whisper he turned to face her as she had a apologetic expression on her face " robby ozpin and yang told me of what you've been through and...I'm sorry, for not believing you and thinking I was better than you if anything you deserved to be here more than anyone of us not just for your talent but for your loyalty and love, a hope you can forgive me." she said tears coming out of her eyes for actually hurting her leader " wiess come here." he said as he got off the bed and went to embrace her. wiess I already forgave you for everything you did to me, because that was what my mother told me to do live and forgive that was her motto...I think?" he said causing her to laugh a bit before he spoke again " your just like her." he said she was shocked to hear this " same colors and everything" he said " robby what was her name?" she asked " her name was summer," he said before breaking the embrace and got to bed to finish the writing " robby just dont stay up all night." she said " ok wiess night" he said as she left (eoc)


	5. Forever fall1&2

At lunch a few days later teams JNPR and RWBY were sitting eating with no problems at all wiess and robby resolved there problems a long time ago now there here working together the grades of the teams and of each other boosted to the top. they were relaxing when the form the other side of the table robby heard a cry of pain as he turned around to see a rabbit faunis crying as team CRDL was pulling on them robby has the urge to stand up and punch him but he couldn't pyrrha tried to talk to jaune who was not speaking, he got his time and stood up " well its time for my leader class jaune lets go, good luck guys." he said as they went there separate ways after the class.

[the next day]

it's combat class with Goodwich " good afternoon class today we will start slow and end at the edge of our seats. Would Jaune arc and Cardin Winchester please come forward (we know how that turned out) " that's it Cardin. Mr arc it's been weeks now please refer to your scroll during combat it will tell you when you should attack and when to go to a more defensive strategy." Glinda said and for the last Match today would Pyrrha Nikos and Robby rose step forward." She announced and Pyrrha was shocked she was. Fighting robby rose the 2 time winner/champion of the vital festival (which is brutal by the way) where she never got to even enter the contest once.

So many thoughts were going in her mind ' oh my god I'm face ing a master fighter I'm screwed, but I'm too exited I get to fight a master' Pyrrha thought " this is a clean duel you know the rules began!" She shouted and Pyrrha tried to hit first but it missed as he than kicked his leg out to drop kick her she jumped to get away from him she than changed the spear into gun form and fired ten shots at robby who just walked forward and the body vanished into petals she spun around to see Robby's walking towards her without breaking step she switched milo into the sword and cut all them down all dissolving them into petals. She looked up to see robby in the air land beside her and took a swing clocking her in the jaw sending her flying. She landed than she looked at her scroll she just on the orange she used her last resort she pulled out a explosive dust round and loaded it in milo and fired Glinda saw this and called the match but the round was already in the air and Glinda was to slow to stop it. Robby didn't move instead he grabbed the edge or his cloak and brought it in front of him right as it hit him shielding him from the blast. "ROBBY!" Glinda yelled terrified at the prospect of robby rose / the reaper dying in her care. As the smoke cleared the cloak flew back to reveal robby unhurt by the blast. And Pyrrha lying down defeated. Robby walked forward and said " nice fight I can see why your the mistral champion" and glinda spook " well that's interesting umm class dismissed" glinda said

in forever fall the class was told by peach to collect red sap for a "project" they would be doing robby had another mission as well as do that to keep the students safe in the dangerous woods he was told if theres any trouble to get her as she walked out the class stepped to there respected trees as robby finished he went to his scroll to check of the students position he found all of them sept for CRDL. he looked around to find no sign of them he zoomed out to find them on top of a hill over watching them he also saw grimm coming a bit to close.

he heard a ursa roar in the fact it found something " damn it " he said as he got his weapon ready to hunt it but the rest of (C)RDL came running yelling "URAS! URAS!" "wha-! where?" yang asked holding on to Russell " back there its got cardin," he said "jaune!" pyrrha said " yang Blake go get the professor there could be more, Pyrrha wiess with me!" he said as he ran off to where the ursa was. the reached the clearing to see jaune holding the bear back with his shield from cardin who had red sap on his armor. Pyrrha used her semblance to deflect the shield to defend an over head attack when he beheaded it. robby just stood there smiling when wiess asked " how did you do that?"

" well robby has his speed, you have your glyphs my semblance is polarity." she said " meaning wha?" wiess asked " she can control magnets" robby said unfazed " you to head back to the meeting spot ill bring these two." he said as he walked forward " hey jaune" he said " nice kill" he said " yea right I knew she was there" he said " she really trying to help you give her a chance." he said patting his back " yea but i turned her down the first time so will she take it up?" he asked " jaune you'll find pyrrha is a very forgiving women. now lets go" he said as they walked back to the group he ranted at Cardin " you are so luckly, there were three things that saved you the ursa, jaune and my speed if any of those thing failed to happen you would be dead now got to the group" he said now get back to the others. they got to the clearing with the rest of the class to see glinda doing a head count she looked up just in time to see robby " ahh and thats the last of them." she said " i hope you were successful in completing the assessment? lets go back" she said as lead the students back to school (eoc)


	6. The festival

After the forever fall incident team RWBY went to vale to check out the festival where wiess made hell freeze " the vital festival a festival make to celebrate the cultures of the world there be food a tournament a parade oh the planing that goes into the planing of this is wonderful " wiess said happily " wow I...actually don't remember you being this happy in...ever, it weirding me out, could you stop please?" He shrugged "Quite you, the people of vacuole are coming today and as a person in vale its my duty to greet them." She said blake turned and explaned her true plans to yang " she wants to observe them so she'll have a upper hand in the fights." Wiess turned on her heels to argue " ugh you can't prove that!" She said

robby looked down the ally to see another dust shop robbed " whoa." He said he went to examine the case. His team following when reaching the building Robby asked " what happened? " the first cop explained " robbery second dust shop to be hit this week and sadly he wasn't here to stop this one place is turning into the jungle." The cop said turning away. Yang saw robby sad and whispered in his ear so no one could here( but blake did) " you can't save them all" she comforted him rubbing his back. Blake didn't know what they meant but the 2nd cop spoke up "they left all the money again"

"ya just doesn't make a lick of since who needs that much dust?" The first guy asked " I don't know an army." The second said " you thinking the white fang?" #1 asked " I'm thinking we don't get payed to do this" #2 said " why don't we find out?" robby said " oh and how the hell do we do that?" the second cop said " security cameras," robby said as his team left to chase sun. the cop looked to where robby was pointing to see an un busted security camera " good job kid." the cop said as they looked at the video to see torchwick robbing the shop " well that solves it thanks kid." the first cop said " anytime now wheres my team?" he asked as he turned around " they went off chasing some stowaway," the second cop said " thanks" robby said as he went after his team " oh whats your name?" the first cop asked " its robby, robby rose," robby said as he left to leave the cops talking about who had helped but went back to work. robby caught up to them to see them talking to penny.

" hey guy who's this?" he asked looking at penny " my names penny." she said " oh hi penny I'm robby have you met my team?" he asked " yes" she said " well then take care friend," he said as they walked away " she was weird." Yang said " yang," robby said irritated " what?" She shrugged " now where did that faunas rift raft go off to." Wiess asked as she turned around to see penny standing in front of them " what did you call me?" She asked " oh I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized " no not you." Penny said stepping to robby " you." She said leaning in robby who stayed still huh wha?-" he asked " you called me friend, am I really your friend?" She asked robby looked over to see his friends shaking his head " sure, why not?" He said he looked back to see his team sighing with wide eyes. They saw her as stupid and weird but robby saw a powerful Ally. " fantastic we could go places talk about secrets and all that." She said " see what you've done." Wiess said but robby just kept on going them " so what are you doing here?" Robby asked " I'm here to fight in the tournament ." She said " wait does that mean you know that rapscallions?" Wiess asked " the who?" Penny asked " the filthy faunas from the boat!" She said holding up a crude drawing of the faunas.

the picture Made both blake and robby mad robby because he knew the peace will end if the faunas try to fight back and blake because she was one. " stop calling him a rapscallion stop calling him a degenerate he's a person!" Blake yelled " oh well should I stop referring this trash can as a trash can or lamp post as a lamppost?" She asked " WIESS stop it!" Robby yelled getting mad now " stop what he clearly broke the law give him time he'll probably join the other fools of the white fang." She said " urg you arrogant little brat!"" that's not what she meant and you know it!" He said walking to blake. " where are you going I'm your teammate" wiess said " you are a judge mental little girl." Both Rob and Blake said. As they continued there conversation in the dorm blake and robby vs wiess. " you do know the white fang is pure evil." Wiess said " there's no such thing as pure evil. Why do you think they hate humanity so much it because people like Cardin people like you!" Blake argued " people like me!? " wiess asked " Your discriminatory!" Robby yelled "I'm a victim!" Wiess yelled "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members... executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Robby walked up to her " wiess I" robby said but she wouldn't hear it "No do you know why I dispice the white fang it's because there a bunch of liars, thief's, and murders!" She screamed " which caused blake to yell" WELL MABEY WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" She finally realized what she said and ran. Out the door with robby trying to stop her" blake wait NOOOO stop!?Please!" He said but she was gone. He rounded back on wiess " tomorrow I'm looking for her i segust you do too " he said " I'll help bro " yang said fell part guilty for not helping." Thanks now lets get some sleep." He said as the did that (eoc)


	7. Day at the docks

The next day they were off looking for blake walking into town yelling at the top of there lungs well two of the three " BLAKE!" Robby called " BLAKE!" Yang yelled " BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU?" He asked " BLAKE!" Robby called before noticing that wiess wasn't yelling. For her he turned and called her out on it " wiess your not helping." He said " oh you know who might help the police." She said making robby folded his arms and growl. " I can't believe it a members of the white fang right under my noses" wiess said " maybe she is maybe she isn't?" Yang said " the only one who would know is robby." Yang said " is that so?" Wiess said as she turned to robby " yes but I'm not telling you." He said " well what ever when we find her your all realize I was right" wiess said " and I think wiess's hair is beautiful today. " penny said from behind her " ahh penny what are you doing here?" He yelled in fake surprise " hey guys what are you up to?" She asked " where looking for blake" robby explained to his robot friend

" oh you mean the faunas girl." Penny said " wait how do you know that?" Robby asked even if knew the answer " um the cat ears" she said ' yep that would do it' he thought. " what cat ears she wears a bow?" Yang said before realizing it. A tumbleweed passed " she does like tuna a lot." Robby said " so where is she?" Penny asked " we don't know." Robby said penny gasped before getting right in his face " oh that terrible, well don't worry robby my friend I won't rest till I find your teammate" penny said " well that's great penny but were fine really right guys?" He said as he looked back to see they were gone he sighed " come on penny lets go." Robby said " where are we going " there are a few places I can think of that she'll be at." Robby said as they went off

"thanks anyways" yang said as they left the shop " what a waste." Wiess said " hey she our teammate so we need to find her. " yang said " is she yang? I don't get why robby is so hooked up finding her so much?" Wiess asked " because that's how he always was even before he found out his mother was killed robby was helping everyone. He never backed down of helping anyone and blake needs us more than ever so you might as well get use to it. You don't care if we find her do you?" She asked " of course I do I'm just worried about what she's going to say when we do the insensitive never run yang" she said walking off

at five o'clock robby were heading to the next store where blake might be hidden when robby saw smoke bellowing form the docks " what's that?" Penny asked as saw the smoke " our first solid clue COME ON!" Robby said grabbing penny's arm and running off. Yang saw it too " that looks like that could be it." Yang said as wiess followed her " so yang you said Robby's mother was killed who did it?" Wiess asked " you heard of roman torchwick?" Yang asked " yea everyone knows him why?" Wiess asked " that was the mission that made him the most wanted man in Remnant" yang said sadly as she kept walking. " oh my god". She said robby was on a building at the docks with his friend penny he heard the voice of of roman torchwick and deployed his scythe.

" hey!" He yelled walking forward " why hello red isn't it past your bedtime?" He teased " robby is that your friend?" Penny asked " penny get back." Robby told her roman seeing his chance to get rid of the pest took a shot at robby " LOOK OUT!" She called as she ducked and covered her eyes robby just threw his cloak over them protecting them and flipping his hood up. Penny opened her eyes to be face to face with the reaper " are you ok?" He said " yea thanks." She said "hold on a second I have to do this" he said as he reached the edge of the building and yelled at roman "ALL RIGHT THATS IT THATS THE FINAL STRAW YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL EVERYWHERE I TURN, YOU CONTINUE TO GET ON MY NERVSE, YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE WHO I LOVED AND CARE FOR ME AND THEN DID UNSPEAKABLE THING TO, AND THEN YOU USE INNOCENCE PEOPLE TO TRY TO KILL ME?! THATS IT! IM HAVING YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE NOW MAN!" robby opened his scythe fully, jumped down and charged at roman.

Yang was a block away when he heard the yell of a very dangerous man " THATS IT IM HAVING YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE NOW MAN!" Yang heard and recognized instantly " crap wiess the docks NOW!" Yang screamed and ran off not careing if wiess was behind her. Robby was cutting his way through twenty or so of white fang troops as a time with one swing. " whoa alright!" The monkey faunas said as he also went to attack, blake was fighting roman when all of a sudden the reaper showed out of now where and started attacking " blake and who ever the fuck you are keep the white fang off me Romans mine" he finished the last two words in his terrifying reaper voice. Blake's eyes widened as he heard the voice of robby shift to the reaper. She gulped and went off fighting the fang. Robby was swinging left and right roman was blocking the heavy swings with his cane but his strenght was running low and so was his aura. Luckily for him the extra bull heads he called showed up and started firing at the reaper. Robby had to break off the attack to defend in order not to hit giving roman time to make his escape robby was about to shoot when a green laser came out of know where and cut the ships in half. Robby looked around to see penny with ten floating swords in front of her giving him the thumbs up. The reaper nodded and went after torchwick.

He was at the end of the dock as roman was floating in the bullhead he took a bow " well reaper or should I say robby it's been great to see you but like always I have to get going bye!" He said as he closed the door " NOT TODAY ROMAN NOT TO FUCKING DAY!" Robby said as he readied his scythe in gun form and took aim at the bullhead when everyone else came running up behind to see it " he's not going to right?" Sun asked " the bastard deserves it." Blake said telling sun she wasn't going to stop it. Time stopped as a bunch of different things were happening at once, yang came to the docks to see what was happening, followed by wiess who was out of breath, the bullhead was getting farther away robby was just about to pull the trigger at the engine when a white fang agent ran forward to attempt to block the shot. He bumped into robby right as he fired making the shot fire past the hull and exploding of the ships bow causing damage to the engine but not enough to cause it to crash.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed mixed with crying. He changed the sniper to the scythe and beheaded the trooper with one slice. The head rolling off two meters away. Robby just fell to his knees and cried into the distance " NOOOOOOOO ROMAN I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL GET REVENGE FOR ME AND EVERYONES LIVES YOU RUINED!" Robby he fell into a ball and started weeping " oh robby." Yang whispered as she stepped forward wiess grabbed her arm " are you crazy thats the reaper we are talking about a real wanted man." Wiess said " he has a bounty out for him for vale for over 40,000 lean." She said " so it not because they want him behind bars they want to congratulate him." Yang said as she stepped forward to comfort her crying brother. She sat down and embraced him and slid the hood off of his head exposing his teary eyed face the cops came in with guns a few seconds later with guns pointing everywhere but dropped them after seeing the children. They sat them on the crates as they went off to do other things, like check if the cargo was still there. As the kids talked to each other. " so your saying robby you became the reaper to take on torchwick?" Wiess asked robby only nodded seeing his throat hurt from all that yelling " when we get back I'll make you some soup."

Yang said rubbing Robby's back no one noticed penny get in the car and drive off, ozpin was on his tablet to see the feed that was set up to see robby with his team at the docks around cops " oh dear" he said as he checked the messages there was one it read 'queen has pawns' then it read under that ' protect the king' oz pin sipped his coffee and walked to the docks.

the cops came back " are we free to go officer?" Yang asked " sorry kid but seeing this is an ongoing investigation I can't let you go." He said spinning the handcuffs " your going to back to the station with us, give me your hands and weapons" he said robby handed his weapon first but not with out giving the cop a warning " be careful two hands no damage" he said the cop nodded knowing what he meant he turned around and placed his hands behind his back as the cuffs were placed on hi and he was shoved in the car. In the rear followed by blake sun and wiess who didn't have handcuff but promised not to run. As she got in the car yang asked robby " what now?" " well when they examine the weapon there find blood on my scythe then check the video cameras and find out the reaper did it and put two and two together where. Then you will be let go and I'll go to prison for murder." He said bluntly in a scratchy voice due to the yelling. as yang leaned on him to comfort him since the handcuffs were on it was the only thing she could do " but what about the hero stuff you did, that should he worth something?" Wiess asked

" well they were going to give me the money to help them out but I evaded them because I one didn't want to be known and two I wanted the city to have it to use. Then soon they just put I was evading capture and it was then put to a crime as the money stacked up they actually owe me a billion dollars but also they just tacked it on to evading capture 10 times and murder is murder" robby explained " but you had cause" wiess said " did I?" He asked " if I remember correctly I did it out of anger" he said " robby were trying to help you!" Wiess said " yea man let us help, its the least we could do you deserve to get at that bastard for killing summer." Sun said

" it just I don't want your dreams to get crushed because you stupidly tried to help a murder." He said " would you stop saying murder? We all said that we would have done the same thing if it was us there." Blake said form out side they heard a cop say " hold up what are you doing here?" Wiess rolled down the window " wiess who is it?" Robby asked her eyes widened " its ozpin!" She whispered back " ozpin!? the head master!? What is he doing here?!" Blake asked " wiess roll up the window or else the'll think your trying to escape." Robby said wiess hurriedly rolled up the window but could still here

" it seams you have some of my students." Oz pin said as he looked to the car they were sitting in. " oh sorry sir they were found here and we put them in to custody to take them back to the station but seeing as your a huntsmen and there your students you can take them" the cop said " thank you" he said as he walked to the car. He tapped on the window and wiess rolled it down " you guys ok?" he asked " well seaming that I'm like this and he escaped everything else is just dandy." Robby said " good" he said before turning to sun " and you are?" "sun wukong sir" sun said " ahh leader of team SSSN from haven well get your stuff your team is waiting for you. Don't worry about your weapons I have them here." Ozpin said raising a paper bag. " come on get out" he said opening the door. The kids stepped out and the cops undid there hand cuffs Robby's last for what ever reason. He tried to say 'thank you' but he over worked his voice and no words came out so yang said it for him. "Off we go" ozpin said as they left the docks " your lucky robby your uncle contacted me to tell me where you were or else you might have been found out. Luckily I am a huntsmen I took of the wanted for escaping capture before you came to my school." He said handing them there weapones as they passed through the gate to the transport "ahh the last transport HOLD UP!" Ozpin called as the ran to it

" six for beacon please" ozpin said as they got on and flew back to school oz pin whispered " now I know why I don't take pubic transport it because-" he was stopped by turbulence he had to use his cane to stabilize himself " turbulence" he said gritting his teeth robby sighed at the long ride ahead. They finally got back to beacon and ozpin said " ok its past curfew so off to bed if you past any guards tell them to come to me. Yang I'll give robby some soup for his throat seeing as most of you missed supper you'll find dinner shockingly on your beds as if I planed this to happen." He said lets go robby we have al lot to talk about he said placing his arm over the younger boy as they walked to his office. Robby sat down in the chair ozpin pulled up for him. And the headmaster placed a bowl of tomato soup which he ate slowly but non the less gladly. Once he got control of his voice he said so as well as apologized " thank you headmaster, I'm sorry." He said taking another sip of soup. " what is there to be sorry for?" He asked " for you to spend you time to bail me out I was already to go to prison but you came I-" robby started but ozpin shushed him " robby you don't need to apologies nor do you need to thank me, what I did and do for you is what you deserve, you are the worlds angel, which is why I gave you that black scroll, and why you are the first of the children to be hand picked to defend to world from danger The only other one who was picked was...well your mother."

He said as he looked out the window robby put down the soup spoon as he finished the soup. " now as of today the semester has ended and we have a week vacation before classes start back up and we have a meeting with the staff telling of the army and sigh ups that you can't miss so you should-" he said turning around to see him already asleep on the desk making ozpin smile he walked over and got a pillow and a blanket he lifted Robby's head and placed the pillow under it and rested his head on it then laid the blanket on him he knew it wasn't comfortable but he didn't want to risk waking robby up trying to put him in the bed in his office and unable to get him to. So to keep an eye on him he used it. they both fell into a blissful sleep (end vol 1) next up volume 1- in-between chapters day one meeting.


	8. 8-9 life at beacon

Day one robby woke up to find a blanket on him and pillow under his head he opened his eyes and looked around he saw a foldout bed that was one of the chairs with the famous cane of ozpin but not the user. The door far right elevator door opened to reveal ozpin with his coffee. Robby looked at him "morning" ozpin said robby just waved intelligently ozpin walked forward and placed the mug on the table in front of robby and said cheerfully "drink up" robby had to ask " isn't this your coffee?" He tilted his head " nope I have my coffee maker right here in this office that's milk for your cereal." He said producing another bowl out of thin air full of pumpkin Pete's which robby ate " we have the meeting in an hour." Ozpin said as robby ate the food " where's my team?" He asked " still asleep they might be up at noon." He said robby nodded as he finished his cereal and took out his weapon to see the dried blood on it " do you have any cleaning supplies?" He asked as ozpin tossed shiner and a rag to him as robby cleaned his scythe glynda came in for the meeting " ahh our first official member showed up." Ozpin saids announcing glyndas presents " wait if that's so what is he doing here?" Glynda pointed at robby " students aren't allowed to join yet you said" glynda said " robby rose is a special case just like summer. You know about the guardians." Ozpin said keeping his cool " fine well the others will be here soon" she said as she sat back as the others came in five minutes later the army was assembled which had a few of the teachers and some fourth years teams such as team STAR and FRST ( forest) one of the best oz pin sipped his newly made coffee as robby hid in the shadows as the other teachers arrived. As the last teacher entered Ozpin spoke " ozpin why did you call us here?" One teacher asked " I didn't" the headmaster said taking a sip of his coffee. " WHA!-" then who did?!" The same teacher asked " I did" robby said stepping out of the shadows hood up. " wha why is the reaper here?" Another teacher asked " I admit I am the reaper but I'm not the reaper in this meeting instead I'm" the reaper said dropping his hood. "Robby rose leader of the brotherhood guard, protector of maidens and which all of you are there to." He said " and now we have a group of people trying to attack and kill them, we need to protect them." He said the teachers nodded as did everyone else " we've have to change the brotherhood to an army to defend humanity." Robby said the teachers spoke up ok after that, info what happened yesterday sir?" One teacher asked robby spoke of the docks last night " anyways I had to find her after she left I chased her to the docks and I found someone who I was looking for plus some one else." He said the last bit sadly. " no!" Glinda covered her mouth " you?" She asked " no he escaped, but I will find him." He said " no robby you wont...we will. Together" the fourth years said and the teachers nodded " ok well now that we've all met we might as well say that we've reached to the atlas counsel not by choice and they are sending someone to assist us. We've got news they are heading out now and will be here when the second semester starts." Oz pin briefed them " so for now we are on our own " correct, also I got a message from qrow it read " queen had pawns" I have been playing chess but I know not what that means " queen has pawns?" Robby asked with fear " yes what does that mean?" Ozpin said in fear but stayed cool " it means torchwick isn't the bad guy some one else is...and there readying an army." Robby said " so we have an army here?" A fourth year said " no not of this scale its a code me and my uncle came up with if he sends that message the army that is forming is made of all the enemy's the huntsmen have made under one rule one group, which means in order to have a chance we need to get all the kingdoms involved." Robby said "quietly." Ozpin nodded " well that's all for now, you can go have a great week." He said the teachers in the army walked out with the fourth years, the ones who stayed were robby, glinda, and ozpin " so who's coming?" Robby asked " I don't know I tell you when I do?" Ozpin lied robby accepting the answer left leaving glinda and ozpin " why did you lie to the boy?" She asked softly " he and ironwood don't have a good standing togther robby would have to prepare him self to be his stone cold self to not break under pressure I want him to have a good time, not make him feel like he's in the military, I'm not doing to him what I did to summer." He said " so when will you tell him?" She asked " Friday." He said taking a sip of his coffee

Saterday (0:00) after meeting

Robby walked out of the office and headed to find his team he would have gone to his scroll but he knew she would have probily have turned it off seeing as she usallys breaks the rules if he's not there ' now what would she break be tried filling ozpins cup will coco, he drew male parts on one of ports boards so she might Oh shit' he realized what she was planing and ran off to stop her before she unleashed something she didn't know the power of his paint bomb. He ran thew the crowd of people with a paint reactor the only thing that can detect it all of campus he had yet to check the library, and the cafe he didn't check ozpins office seeing as yang doesn't have access to it. He ran into the cafe nothing he ran into glinda on the way to the library " robby what are you doing " sorrycan'ttalknowgottatodisarmabombthatyangplantedsomewhereBeforeblows

Upandmakesmesssorry" robby said as he passed her all glinda heard was bomb and yang and new it wount be good she texted oz pin to tell him to be on his toes as she went after robby " so robby how powerful is this bomb?" She asked as robby looked the library " it force is made of compressed air and a can of paint in it, that being said the pressure in the container is strong enough to give you a bruse you won't forget if you stand to close." He explaned as they ran into the court yard " where can it be I checked everywhere yang has access to yet the bomb isn't planted anywhere-" he said as he heard an explosion that came from said bomb that sounded like every gun in the world went off at once next to your ear. Robby was suprised that the windows held up at all much less crack. He turned fearfully to see a sight he never wished to see ozpins office windows with an ozpin imprint on them coffee and all " oh shit" he said as ozpin yelled "ROBBY!" And even if the room was sealed robby still heard it which is impressive and scary at the same time. " god damn it yang." He sighed as he walked to receive his punishment. He entered the office and the damage was more extensive than it should have been the entire desk was covered and leaked into the gears his windows were cracked and in the middle of the room where robby was certain yang planted the bomb was a big black scorch mark robby was tempted to make a joke like " gee who sent to bomb to drop here?" Or something until he saw ozpins face, he never seen ozpin get mad it was terrifying so much it could make all the creatures of Grimm run in fear even if he was trapped 1000 to one. He forced himself to calm down before speeking in deep breaths as to not scare or scar the child ( yes he has been known to do that ) robby why did when I entered my office just know I saw an IED with your name written of it filled with paint and sounded like a nuke went off in my face!" He yelled a bit to loud, luckily or not robby stayed still, unaffected by the yelling fit. Sir I take full responsibility sir I made that paint bomb for a fun game of paint ball it's not suppose to be filled that much but as always yang didn-" he said " wait yang xio long is to blame for the bomb being that loud. " well seeing the shrapnel yes it's not meant to do that I say she stuck a cherry bomb into it before brining it up here." Robby said ozpin smiled as he took out his scroll which was cracked by the sound. Thankfully it still worked " glinda would you please send yang xio long to my office please me and her brother have to have a word with her." He said the anger seeping threw his voice. I'll clean up this mess " no yang and you will do this you get the elevators when yang get everything else you get the elevator for bringing a IED to school with out telling me and for not keeping yang in check." He said as the door opened for all of team RWBY to come out " whoa who dropped the bomb here?" Yang said one of her infamous puns. " team RWBY what are you doing here I only called yang?" Ozpin asked " oh i thought it was all of us with our part of the bomb.!" Wiess said covering her mouth after the fact. " All of you?" Ozpin looked at robby with pearcing looks " well not robby-oph" wiess said before being elbowed by yang "so tell me the history of this 'monster'?" Ozpin asked placing the broken pieces on the bomb on the paint covered table as yang told the history wiess and blake regretted actually going on board with this. "Huh?" Ozpin said getting the story from yang and robby nodded at the facts " alright who did what in this?" Ozpin inquired yangs lips were sealed still hoping ozpin to blame it on robby but that was shot down when wiess answered " I found the bomb and modified it to fit the cherry bomb in it which She supplied," wiess said and blake countuned "I hid in the office during the meeting and when everyone left I planted it-ahh!" She yelled as robby got close to her pulling Blake next and yelling at them not caring if oz pin was there " HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR! AND HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL THEM!" Robby demanded ozpin next to him who was even more worried " I-I told no one I came in when the last teacher entered and hid in the shadows but after I heard of what the meeting was about I kept my mouth shut I even deleted the auto recording on my scroll I never told a sole IM SORRY!" Blake said robby sighed " well I guess we have our next recruit?" Robby said " make that three." Ozpin said " now the three of you will be cleaning my office as part of the punishment, the second part is lead by robby" ozpin said to which robby tilted his head " huh?" He asked " you know show the new guys the ropes?" Ozpin said Robby's face shifted in realization before shifting into a big dark shit eating grin, laugh included. "I'll set up my stuff" he said as he started to walk out " hold up." Ozpin called " I haven't told you your punishment", for which yang cheered robby looked at the headmaster " yes sir?" He asked waiting for his fate " you can either have detection with miss goodwitch," ozpin said as one option ' ok her detections aren't so bad more, training for me then so plus on that " with out your weapon." He added making Robby's eyes go wide he wasn't bad in hand to hand he could handle him self but Glinda's know. To summon body builders for allies. 'Oh crap' " or." Ozpin gave the second option. Yang was rubbing her hands in joy at seeing little brother being punished. " or you can show me how you made this seeing this might come in use in the future huh." He said making yangs face drop at the punishment given. Robby chose the second " ok so long as your a good listener because bomb making is not a joke one wrong move and you could blow up the whole room a would chose a room where we can maintain the heating and humidity of the room from there." Robby suggested " I have a good room to chose from that was added just to make bombs" ozpin said " good that would do fine where is it and I'll bring my stuff there." Robby said " sending room map number now" he said as Robby's school scroll went off " thank you" he said walking out " so what about us?" Yang asked " your going to clean my office including my clogged desk when I shower." Ozpin said as he walked out [-] ozpin walked in the room to see robby at a table with a briefcase on the table a chair next to him on the left " hello headmaster please sit down" he said he took this seat to the left to robby. As he began to explain the making of the bombs " now making dust bombs are very dangerous, what I'm showing you is how to make the charge of the bomb. I make these just for this case." Robby said as he took out a two inch metal pipe that is just the size to fit a dust crystal in it. "Now we take the dust crystal and insert it in there." Robby said giving ozpin a burn uncut dust crystal " gently slide it in there and twist to the left until you hear a click" robby instructed ozpin did that and placed it on the desk " ok that's the easy part" he said " now we use the powdered dust as the blast cap." Robby said as we explained " we use both types of dust because when one type is more volatile where the other is more powerful. The dust powered it the more volatile being able to be set off by a powerful blow, the dust crystal is more powerful but you have to break the shell to expose the dangerous element. So this" robby said holding up a tiny cap (sealed cap gun cap) this is all the dust powder we need to blow up the bomb." Robby said as he reached into the briefcase to pull out a case like a portable floss container marked C02 " this is what we will be using to set off the dust you can buy these everywhere I buy these at a dust shop 1000 for five lien" robby said as he pulled out a larger cap with a red button on the top. And a needle on the bottom " now this is the button. We will use to activate the bomb." He said as he pressed the button making the needle pop out farther. " now this is the dangerous part gently place the powdered cap on the Co2 and screwing in." Ozpin did that " GENTLY!" Robby warned seeing him doing it a bit to fast, ozpin slowed down, as it screwed it on. Robby than said " ok now put the Co2 cap on the button and screw that on but don't puncture the container or else the dust will blow." Robby said as ozpin did that not blowing them up ok now that switch that's on the side of the button cap, with out flicking that place the cap on the pipe." Robby said after that's complete robby spoke " good now the bomb is prepped not armed this is a bomb you throw to set off the explosives it has to land on the button there are other shells I have that do different effects such as timers and what not." Robby spoke and oz pin nodded " that's it for the training I'll take the bomb and put it someplace safe oh that reminds me all the bombs are capable of having shrapnel which can be what ever you wish." He said as he left. To put the bomb away and go to bed.


	9. New recruits

Day 2 (24:00) after meeting

Robby woke up at the ungodly hour of 4:00 am and looked at his team then the clock. '1 hour till training I told them when they would awake so yea give them this rest.' A knock on the door came robby opened it to see a fourth year " sorry to wake you sir but the training room is locked. " the fourth year said " oh I was already up here take this scroll give it to me when I enter in about hour." Robby gave the fourth year his school scroll. The student nodded and left when robby got dresses to wake his team.

[-]

at 4:30 he woke blake gently who was a light sleeper " blake get up it early, but still training's in 30 minutes" he said as blake stirred until robby told her " If you don't get up know your have to hear my whistle that woke her up due to her ears " ok I'm up but I'm not going to enjoy it" she said grumbly "hey not my fault you listened to a strictly covert military meeting." Robby said saying what brought them into this mess. "Anyways go out side I'm about to wake them." He said, blake didn't need to be told twice as she closed the door she heard the damn whistle blow she winched as it was louder than usual. 'thank god I wasn't there when he blew it or else I would say good bye to these.' Blake thought as she twitched her bow. Robby let blake back in " what is wrong with you didn't you say you'd get rid of that thing?" Wiess asked " that was before you got accepted into the daily brotherhood led by me and ozpin." He said "now up and get dressed! I want you in the arena in five minutes. Don't be late." He said sternly as he left.

[-]

The team got there just in time to see fourth year students fighting each other " did robby give us the wrong time?" Yang asked until robby yelled from above "AND REST!" The students stood at attention and he jumped down " well yang, wiess, blake these are the fourth years that have been incorporated into our little band of fighters which you will add to." He said the fourth years looked at each other and one stepped forward " but sir these are first years these people shouldn't Been here until at least next year." He said robby turned " your right jeff but due to the fact that one of them got into out little meeting we had no choice but to recruit them early." He said " ok then who was the mole?" The same guy asked blake stepped forward " huh figures" he said " alright enough small talk get back to work! Jeff, andrew, grove, you are going to fight my team be careful because even if they are the first years they are on par if not sub par to third years." He said. they nodded and directed his team to the stage " ok first fight is yang versus jeff. Good luck and push them forward." Robby said. Yang walked up to the stage and cocked her gauntlets, jeff came forward with a broad sword in one hand. Wearing a trench coat " ready?" Robby asked the combatants got ready " GO!" He said as the buzzer went off starting the match yang rush forward as did jeff sword point on his out stretched arm as a stable point. Running forward like a lance. When they got close jeff dropped his arm then like throwing a spear lunged the sword point forward towards yang, she did an uppercut to the sword diverting its path away from her she then followed with a punch to Jeff's face he caught it with his hand. Smirking, yang smirked as well as jeff realized his mistake, right as he tried to take his hand away yang fired a shot blowing him back. His hand was messed up as it was laced with aura as it healed his hand. He crouched in a new combat position with both hands on the sword he charged again and swung many times " I admit I underestimated you, well not any more," jeff said he sliced at her multiple times at her, yang was unable to follow his hits and was launched off the stage " match over winner jeff," robby said as yang stood up she looked at the aura bar to see her bar still in the green where he was in orange. She smiled ' if I stayed in the ring I could have won' she thought and went to shake Jeff's hand " good job jeff" she said " next match is wiess and andrew. Begin" robby said as wiess and andrew got on the stage wiess got her rapier readied as andrew got his weapon ready a staff. " ready, BEGIN!" Robby said as andrew rushed at wiess the other stood still as she them slammed her point of her rapier on the stage forming ice andrew slipped but regained his balance quickly with his staff which caught on fire and melted the ice. Wiess took her chance to use a haste glyph to rush at him. Ashe was sweeping he turned in just the wrong way that when she flew she missed him, he saw the blur and felt a gust of wind, as he looked up seeing hitting went back to melting the ice. Wiess was on another glyph and tried again this time hitting him she knocked his aura to yellow. Andrew cracked his neck " damn you hit pretty hard, well let's go" he said as he rushed forward to get into combat up close but wiess wouldn't let him, always being to far away. She thought she had the upper hand but as she got close to finish him off he lunged his sword at her. She jumped and landed on the sword but jumped off again hitting him as she did so putting him into red. " match over winner wiess schnee!" Robby said " last up blake belladonna and Grove" he announced, the players got to the stage grove had a metal bow and hunting dagger ad a few throwing knives blake had gambol shroud. " ready begin!" He said as grove ran forward firing a few arrows at blake who seamed to do nothing. When the arrows hit they pictured her stoping them but then she vanished " a clone. Crap where is she?..." He said as he closed his eyes and listened, he heard her on the rafters. He opened his eyes and fired straight up. The arrow bounced off on the metal making a terrible sound ping echo " ahh!" Balke covered her ears from the pain. She looked to see grove jumping to meet her. " well kiddy cat looks like this game is up!" He said " I know you guys knew I was a part of the white fang and you accept me for it cause I left but I was not the best agent second to adam for nothing." She said as she vanished right as he brought his dagger where she was " damn it " he said "down here!" She called " we arnt going to win this fight by out sneaking each other but by fighting hand to hand." She said as she readied her weapon " and don't think that since we are training means I wont try to cut off something." She said seriously " ahh i like this one she has balls, time to rip them off." He called as he threw 3 of his knives at her one to the head one to the chest and one to the left leg, blake blocked the first to for the upper body and rolled out of the way of the third as she charged. At him. He pulled out his combat dagger and readied to counter, she was in front of him in an instance and moved to slide his head clean off, grove ducked and kicked her in the right leg sending her crashing. But blake being a cat did a front flipped and kicked grove in the back of the head as his face met wood his aura went down 60 points dropping him to the yellow. He looked up to see the katana in his face " surrender" she said grove put his hands up knife in it he placed it down and slid it away from him and signaled surrender. Robby ended the match. " intro compleat welcome to the wall team RWBY, NOW LINE UP FOR DRILLS!" Robby called they ran drills for ten minutes then they were allowed to take a break then back to more drills until 7:00 " AND REST!" Robby called, wiess fell not use to this amount of strength blake panted hard but stayed upright, yang didn't seem effected. At it at all " ok free period. Fight who who ever you want." Robby said yang blake and wiess saw the fourth years look at each other and nod and yang didn't like where this was going as they spoke up she was right " actually we would like to fight you if you want to?" He said robby turned around " how many?" He asked to see all of them nodding sept for yang who had a fearful expression " be ready for the nurse." Yang said " ok a good challenge of 18 on 1 I like it" robby said " 21 on 1" glinda said as her oodbleck and port came in with ozpin with his coffee robby sighed " hey as one who could beat Qrow with one hand tied behind his back with no weapon, 21 people are no bid deal" ozpin said as the teachers got down they froze ' able to beat Qrow with one hand tied behind his back oh shit' glinda thought as did the others the fourth years stepped back everyone knew Qrow of STRQ he was unparalleled with a scythe and in combat in general second to summer who was the leader. And robby could beat him with out his weapon. " ok let the fun began 21vs 1" he said " 22" yang said seeing as I'm your sister I should be with the others so they would have equal chances of winning " 24" wiess said standing up " I've wanted to know and test your skill this will be the chance I can't pass up." She said " ok. Ozpin prepare the arena please?" Robby asked " got it" he said as the aura bars were set up 24 on one side and robby on the other. Robby got ready and into position as the others drew there weapons "ready begin!" Ozpin said as they fight began glinda and wiess used there glyphs to try to trap robby who just jumped to evade them yang sent blasts to him when he was in the air. Grove got his staff ready as joe his daggers. Oodbleck and port were foring at robby. Once he landed he jumped back to observe. He then realized he had to keep moving or else glinda or wiess or both would catch and trap him. He charged trying to take them out first but they kept placing glyphs that he would have to break off. The last time he tried to kick it down, he scaled it landing on another one placed by goodwhich. Finally he slid back about to take his scythe out in hammer form until jeff tried to come up on him and distract him, jeff swung overhand to Robby's head but he kept his cool and jumped back, or would have if wiess hadn't placed a glyph right behind him. Feeling the glyph he jumped the right and swung his leg out knocking jeff of balance. He then spun and punched him in the head knocking him down. As he took out his scythe in hammer form he charged at wiess and glinda, blake and some of the others disided to jump in they used ther ranged weapons to help robby unable to move. But robby got to glinda and wiess and take one good swing which was what he needed. They went flying out ozpin drank his coffee. As he watched " well handled" he said as the fight continued even though it was pretty much one sided. Finally the last two people were against each other him and yang " well I guess its show time." He said " this time I'm not holding back at all!" She said as she light her hair and charged " ha wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he followed. Yang went for a straight punch but robby ducked and went for a jab on yangs exposed side, she flinched as it hit her, but she continued her punches but robby always got away and would never be hit as robby kept draining yangs aura she tried to hit but as she finally got a solid hit on robby in-between the legs. He froze in pain as he locked up " I thought...we agreed...no...nut...shots" he groaned yang didn't respond as she began to pound on Robby's head or would have in he didn't recover and roll out of the way. Her fist hit the ground as robby did a back flip and kicked yang in the jaw sending her back, robby then appeared behind her tapping her on the shoulder she turned to be met by a fist to the head ending the match. " well that's the match as if I thought it to go any other way." Ozpin said " you are free to go." He said as robby limped to his bed grabbing his groin he climbed on to his bed and fell asleep. As he dreamt (eoc) a/n chapters will be updated twice a week now due to the fact I've still have to get through volume 2 before I can update volume 3 and there are six episodes left that concludes this authors note bankerrtx01 shining out keep reading bankers.


	10. Here comes ironwood-dream(NOT FOR KIDS!)

warning this chapter is not for children at all, only people above 17. gore rating off charts

Sadistic levels off charts, you have been warned )

Robby was in a section of vale like the docks at night and he saw torchwick there laughing " hahahahaha wow you are pitiful red why did I take you seriously all those years ago" he taunted. Robby struggled to get up, but torchwick put a foot on him knocking him back down " oh I am going to enjoy this, just like what I did to that whore of a mother." He said robby tried to get away but was unable to torchwick just placed his cane on the rear of robby. His eyes widened he knew what he was going to do he tried to squirm away pleading for him to stop

" please,oh god, don't do this." He cried " to late!" Torchwick said with a grin as he shoved the cane downward shoving in the anal canal " OOOHHH GOOODD PLEEEASEEE!" Robby cried in pain. Torchwick just laughed " oh just like your mother she cried and cried and cried in hopelessness, the rose family, the family of weaklings." Torchwick said as he ripped his cane out of Robby's ass Hard robby just laid there until torchwick kicked him in the right side harder than wiess did on his first day, robby felt like his kidney was about to burst. " OWWWWW!" He cried tears falling free from his face as he curled up into a fetal position trying to hide from the bastard who was his rapist. He laid on his wounded side exposing his left side to torchwick. He just stepped on his side nearly crushing him

" NOOOOOOO OWWWW!" Robby cried as the pain was to much. He just wanted this to end. "Oh wow this is fun! I could do this for hours" he said as he heard the police in the background " no oh well good by see you later" he wispered the last part in Robby's ear as he walked away. Robby feeling the pressure lift off him robby got up " don't think I've let you get away that EASILY!" He screamed torchwick sighed " oh for god sakes kid look at you your a wreak you can hardly stand. But you've had a good run." He said as he aimed his cane at robby as he got closer until they were touching " good by torchwick it time I get-" 'bang' robby paused as he felt pain in his chest he looked down to see his cane smoking. He looked up tears streaming down his face

" but, but, I'm was meant to kill you! I promised." He cried " welp kid what can I say this isn't a fairy tale" but robby wont give up he grabbed torchwicks head " hohoho kid what do you think your do-" snap' robby snapped his neck as torchwick fell to the ground robby looked up to the sky " I've done it mom, I'm coming home." He said with the last bit of energy he tapped his scroll and uploaded all the info on him self to the internet about the reaper and bloody sapphire and his history. As the police came to the scene robby finally collapsed. And died the police ran to his body trying to save the young boys life. But it was all for nothing as he fell dead. Robby woke with a jolt in in dorm room bed sweat drenched all over him. Panting hard he looked at the time it was 5:00 he looked to see his teammates looking at him one with a hateful expression, one would not look at him at all. And one with care,

" you ok robby?" Yang asked carefully " yea fine, what's everyone doing awake?" He asked shouldn't you be asleep?" He said " we would if you didn't wake us up." Wiess said " oh sorry guys" robby said " you ok I never heard you scream so much." Blake said " yea just a bad dream" he said " must have been really bad to have to scream that much." Wiess said " it was about torchwick." Robby said. Dead silence " oh." Wiess said feeling sorry for him "here guys go back to sleep I'll take a walk see you later guys." He said as he left the girls feel sleep. He walked around and ended up on the roof, looking out at the stars thinking ' I'm sorry mom I'm miss you. I will always miss you' he said as he stared into space ozpin stood back drinking his coffee.

robby got back to his dorm to see. His team asleep he sighed before he checked the news he read it all as the sun came up. Robby left to get breakfast until he realized tomorrow was the last day of vacation. He sighed as he prepared for the day of fun he planned. As he walked off to the library to make the list,

he printed out about a thousand pages of paper filled with lists on what to do until the intercom rang " robby rose please come to the headmasters robby rose" it clicked off as he put the paper away and walked to the elevator his team popped up " what did you do this time?!" Wiess demanded. Poking her head out the door " why is it automatically my fault?" He asked " because the last time he called you to his office. You almost skinned Cardin alive." Blake said ( insert a sound of Cardin screaming.)

" one he deserved it two I was going to be just a little cut." He said " with a machete what ever just go before he gets mad" yang said robby left

in the office glynda and ozpin were there looking out the window " so how are you going to break the ice?" Glinda asked " just by telling him" ozpin said as the door opened and robby stepped out " so what's this about?" He asked " now robby your not in trouble." Oz said " oh thank god I though you were going to blame me for something yang did like that bomb incident." Robby sighed again " instead we've found out who was called to assist us?" Oz pin said " ok who?" Robby asked " I'm sorry robby...its ironwood." He said he saw robby step back and hit the pillar and hit the ground eyes wide in horror and shock. " why?, why him? Anyone else but why him?" He asked as his butt hit the floor glinda crouched next to him, to comfort him. " why do you hate ironwood so much?" She asked " I don't hate him he hates me." He said "it was four years ago I found out that torchwick was hiding in atlas I tracked him down and tried to kill him there we met for one night and he escaped, for the 3rd time I entered my safe house and went to sleep the next day I woke up and ironwood and about 30 guards were there to arrest the reaper they were also hired by one of my non friendlies to kill me and make it look like a accident. I escaped but just nearly with my life. I swear having that gun to my head was more scaring than seeing roman rape my mother." He said glinda gasped. " when will he be here?" He asked " tomorrow, but don't worry I will make sure he doesn't kill you." He said " it not him trying to kill me I'm worried about." He said as he stumbled up. " if that's all?" He asked oz pin nodded as robby left. " damn that's depressing" glinda said " yea but we have a job to do." Oz pin said taking a sip of coffee. As robby continued to prepare for tomorrow he slumped in a chair and was in deep thought. " robby are you ok?" Yang asked everyone looked at robby to see him shed a tear

" bro what wrong!?" Yang cried at his side at an instance blake to wiess stayed back robby couldn't get the words out " S-Sis its the person who's coming t-tomorrow" he shuddered. " who? who's coming?" Yang asked frantically " its-its ironwood sis its ironwood!" Robby cried as he leaned on his sister more " oh brother!" Yang said cooing to his ear " so the general is coming who's that bad?" Wiess asked " one his a faunas hater, two when he's on a mission he's strict. Third when I come in he's absolutely stops what he's doing and will start to pummel me, a few years later he found out the death of my mother and tried to take all the family I had away." Robby mumbled through yangs jacket " he sent my dad on a mission to look for more grimm. Then he sent yang away to " join his school." He said " it was more like a beating I never learned anything." Yang said " we kept in touch." Robby said " in secret ironwood wouldn't let a word get through to any one." Yang explained " then the house was attacked.

Luckily I was a signal student at the time so I defeated them with ease then I called yang" robby said " I was in the middle of class there at that point. I knew it was ironwoods doing and I left people tried to stop me but I was determined to get to my brother I got there to see robby in front of the house two holding his arms one about to shoot him. Thankfully I made them regret it and I promised never to leave my brothers side again no matter what I was planning on visiting him at his third year at signal but he came here." Yang said

" holy cow that changes everything I though I knew about him" wiess said " yea he tends to do that now if you excuse me I need to mentally prepare my self for the things to come with ironwood." Robby said the team nodded and left blake and wiess went to doing there own thing across the room when yang moved her stuff and laid on wiess's bed for if robby needed her he just sat on his bed and went to deep thought.(Eoc)


	11. Best day ever,WTB ( not for kids ever)

The next day he woke up late...real late it was 8:00 " aww crap" he said he tried to get up but his muscles didn't move. He pushed harder. It couldn't get up. He looked behind him to see wiess's entire dust collection on top of him and most of the Heavy things yang owned. He tried to get up but with all the weigh on him, it was impossible. He sighed and was about to fall back to sleep when he suddenly popped out and landed on the floor. He looked up and all the stuff fell on him. He just groaned and got himself uncovered, he got dressed he got to the cafe and had brunch. Finally he finished his food, as yang and the rest of the crew we're playing blake reading yang eating with Nora throwing her food and yang catching it in her mouth. Robby took the chance and brought the big binder on the table almost breaking it. He coughed " friends, teammates, yang and wiess," he said " hey they both responded " I would copy a speech right here and now but I couldn't think of any. So I just got this big binder of all the things we could do today" he said cheerfully " is that my binder?!" Wiess asked " nnnoooo" he said not looking at wiess, who just huffed "hey it was the only one that would fit and you weren't using it" he said wiess tried to respond but blake cut her off " what are you talking about robby?" She asked " I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" He said " I always kick my semester off with a yang!" Yang said making arguably the worst pun ever...of all time. Even nora agreed who out punned yang once a few days ago. As she threw a tomato at her making it bounce off, robby explained what he saw talking about as yang retaliated.

" so theses little activities" she read " do they?" She asked "No yang blowing up the school, TPing the school or pranking teachers are not on this list" he said " aww" his sister wined. " I don't know I think I'm going to sit this one out." Blake said as robby heard Nora run back to there table with a pie. ' oh no' he thought as wiess started her speech was hit in the face. With said pie. Robby looked at Nora pointing at Ren as the rest of the team were wide eyed. " wiess you ok?" Robby asked " yea but I'll feel better if I got revenge." She said " fair enough, yang would you do the honors?" He asked " gladly!" She said as she jumped on the table and yelled at the top of her voice some of her favorite words " FOOD FIGHT!" The students ran for there lives as they knew a food fight with yang wound end them in the hospital. Robby walked towards the door " wait where are you going?" Wiess asked there leader " observing, think of it like a test if a situation arises when I can't fight for what ever reason how would you handle your selfs." He said as he saw sun and a new guy with blue hair there as most ran out. Robby appeared in between sun and the new guy. " oh did I forget to mention don't mess with this guy, all the others are fine but this guy your dead." Sun said

" hey my names neptune what's your's?" Neptune asked " robby" he said shaking Neptune's hands as the fight began. " robby as?" He asked " robby rose." He said making Neptune's eyes go wide. Robby leaned over to sun " did you tell him?" He asked " never man if I did scarlet would and he can't keep his mouth shut for his life." Sun said " good to know" robby said as he brought his cloak up to block a few food items projectiles. As they continued to speak he realized his team was loosing badly as chose to get involved " sorry gotta go." He said as he charged in and picked up a few tomatoes yelling " INCOMING" as it flew and it hit jaune in the face robby actually smiled for once in a long a real smile. And that's what made him more deadly. ' oh shit he's smiling got to end this before he will never stop.' Yang thought trying to think of a way to end it she panted knowing the only way ' god damn it ' she thought before picking up a can and yelled " NEW RULE EVERYONE AGINST ROBBY!" She said as she spun and tossed the can at her brother. ' wha-?' He thought right as the can exploded in his face. He just wrapped his cloak in time to stop the spray of soda.

" YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Wiess asked " saving everyone from having to rewash there clothes 3 times and a coma" she said as blake followed suit and tossed at robby. And wiess realizing this did as well. Seeing nothing wrong with a truce so far the rest of team JNPR did as well. Thinking they could handle robby. They were dead wrong " seriously how hard can he be yang?" Pyrrha asked " you don't know robby do you?" Yang asked " yang I think the only one that knows robby is himself and second to you." Wiess said " good point " yang said as she and the rest ducked behind there fort. " you see the vital festival tournament is already stacked against you at first and only near graduated huntsmen have ever won, to beat the tournament before is nearly unheard of, winning twice even more, becoming vales champion, all before coming to beacon, impossible, he's the only person I know that has done it all in two years," yang said " oh my god" Pyrrha said in shock,

she looked to see Nora going up against robby in single combat. " we've got to help them before he crushes her or else we'll have a harder time calming him down." Yang said " let's move!" She said as the breached the fort to join the Frey to find most of team RWBY down. Robby chose enough was enough and walked away. To the door with sun and Neptune, Nora wouldn't give up and tossed a can of soda at him. Robby caught it with out turning in his bear hands, and opened it to watch. The fight, Nora broke the truce when she hit yang in the head.

the fight ended with RWBY in victory. " I love these guys." Sun said as Neptune was covered in food. Robby flicked his cloak to toss all the food on the wall. As the door bursted open as glinda looked pissed ' ok time to clean up.' Robby thought as he got ready to run forward to clean the mess, when he felt a hand on shoulders he turned to see oz pin " Glinda can handle it" he said " yea but I fell responsible" robby said " I saw the video and we came here as soon as possible." Oz pin said handing robby a data file who inserted it into his scroll " now ironwood is going to be here at 12:00, his fleet just entered vale space" ozpin said " wait fleet?!" he asked scared as he leaned onto the headmaster. Who embraced the younger reaper. " yes, now I should stop glinda from losing control and making you a one man team" he said as he left to calm her down.

after that the team was in the library. Playing remnant the board game " yang prepare you kingdom for battle." Robby said " bring it on " yang taunted " I deploy the aliesan air fleet!" He called softly. To not disturbed to others who might be trying to read. " looks like I can fly right over your Uris and attack your walls directly." Robby said " haha pretty sneakily bro but you just activated my trap card!" She yelled " oh no!" He said " giant nevermore, if I roll a Seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." She explained " but if you roll a seven or lower the nevermore will turn on your own forces." He said knowing the card to its fullest. " that's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said. " oh my god" team JNPR heard robby say as yang rolled and after a while and a few thrown pieces " have you no heart?" He asked his sister " nope" yang said " that explains it." Robby said as Jaune asked to join the game " hey mind if I play?" He asked " sorry this game requires a strong tactful mind I dough you have." Wiess said " you attacked your own fleet 2 turns ago." Yang said

" yea wiess there color coded how could you not know?" Robby asked " come on you've trusted me with much greater things I mean you told us all that Robby's really the-" he said as robby said " pubic" jaune changed his answer " best person ever" he finished making robby sigh as he felt his scroll vibrate. He checked it was from ozpin. ' ironwoods here' it read. He closed the scroll sighed and hid a tear. " sorry guys gotta go guess you get to play anyway don't destroy the atlas empire" robby said patting jaune on the back as he left " haha please I'm god at this game" as he sat down and cracked his neck picking up his/ Robby's cards

the headmaster and headmistress looked out the clock window to see ironwoods fleet, " ironwood sure likes to bring his work where ever he travels" glinda remarked " well being in charge of academy in the military makes him a busy man but yes those are a bit of in eyesore." Ozpin said as he bell rang oz pin turned and said " come in" as robby entered the room " hello ozpin you called" robby said "yes come here." Oz said as robby approached he asked " so how bigs the fleet?" He asked hopping it to be small but it wasn't robby was painting hard trying to keep the tears in .

" god damn it, GOD FUCKING DAMNIT." He said as he spun around to turn away to head back "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I DIDNT WANT TO HAPPEN AFTER YOU TOLD ME I CALLED HIM TO SAY NOT TO BRING THR ENTIRE FLEET BUT ONCE HE TRACED THE CALL HE JUST SAID FUCK YOU I DONT CARE IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD IM JUST GOING TO BRING THR WHOLE GOD DAMN ARMY JUST IN SPITE OF YOU !" robby yelled " I-I I JUST CAN'T K-KEEP doing this." He cried as he hit the pillar and slid down it holing his legs to his chest. Rocking back and forth. Pleading " please make it stop, make it stop, please anything," he said tears came down from his eyes, glinda couldn't see the boy like this and went to comfort him " hey it's ok" she said he lifted his head his red eyes looking in her green ones " I'm just wondering why do you hate ironwood so much?"She asked

He looked up to her again " I don't hate him, he hates me" as he just cried again it was at least a minute until he had control and told the story " I was able to track torchwick down to a very remote part of atlas I came in hidden and under the radar. at the time hunting for torchwick I would usally not stay in a hotel for the risk of being spotted was to great, we meet once, he escaped I turned around to see my self face to face with him holding a 1911 to my head I-!"

He gasped at the memory but couldn't continue. She rubbed his back and tried to pick him up but he wouldn't budge he just kept on crying she just left him. painting hard he got up and stood by goodwhich. She instinctively just placed her hands on robby to comfort him from the older man, the door rang again " come in." Oz pin said the door opened to reveal ironwood " ozpin it been to long!" He called in his deep natural voice making robby flinch when he heard it goodwhich just rubbed his back if someone didn't know better they would think goodwhich was Robby's mother. But they did " hello general." Ozpin said " please drop the formalities," he said as glinda left Robby's embrace so not to draw attention to the young boy. As she stepped forward " and glinda it has certainly been to long since we last met." He said

" oh James"she said before turning to ozpin " I'll be outside." She said as she left but not before patting robby on the head " well she hasn't changed a bit,- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ironwood yelled as he approached robby with a back hand ready for him robby backed away from ironwood out of fear. He bumped into the window. Robby looked behind him to confirm what he hit he turned back to see ironwood in his face still ready to slap him. Robby cowered as the hand came forward and lifted him off his legs.

" you are not here you don't deserve to be here! CRIMINALS DONT COME TO BEACON!" He yelled as he threw robby back as he smacked into the pillar " James stop robby is not a criminal he is the winner if the vital festival and vales Champion AND YOUR BOSS!." Ozpin said " NO HES NOT! HES A WANTED VIGILANTE WHO MUST BE PUNISHED FOR HIS CRIMES!" Ironwood said " robby has captured 10s of hundreds of criminals who were way worse. And killed several." Ozpin said " for which he deserves to be punished." Ironwood said " LET ME FINISH!" Oz pin said " but of the people he killed all were ruled to self defense and if captured were to be killed anyway, And the reaper has never been caught." He said

" HES STANDING RIGHT BEFORE YOU!" Ironwood said " that may be true but he had a reason to become the reaper. If robby started his quest of torchwick using his name he would be probably be next to him mother now ." Ozpin said " that's another thing he after one guy what the hell is he after one guy for what did he do to him that made robby go berserk?" Ironwood asked " if you saw the video you would understand." Robby said looking out the window. " what video there was no video-" ironwood said " that's because I deleted it." Robby said " luckily I still have a copy." He said waving his scroll. He plugged it into the desk and a view screen popped up

( warning M rating here serous gore and sex warning uncensored) the video popped up and it showed a women about 27 on her knees panting her hands tied to her back her white cloak was still on but her white combat skirt and blouse was on the ground the women was screaming into a ball gag as lighting was shooting out of her and around her she was squirming trying to get away of the pain which was an abysmal failure. Finally some man behind her took off the ball gag tears streamed from the women's eyes

" please...oh god please...I have a family a 2 year old son...please don't make someone live with out there mother" she pleaded as a man with the famous white coat and cane stepped forward " oh sweatily please the more peoples lives I fuck up the better it is for me" torchwick said " speaking of fucking," he said as someone behind rolled a cart filled with giant dildos that were made to be painful if they stayed inside and impossible to get out when pumped up, the women's eyes widen as saucers in fear as she squirmed even harder to try to escape screaming for help.

"PLEASE HELP ME SOME ONE PLEASE OH GOD NOO PLEASE HELPP PLEASE OOHH GOOODD!" The women said as the person behind her reapplied the ball gag, to her. " there, there summer you'll enjoy this I know you will he said. As he took off a inflatable dildo and shoved it in her.

"OHHH GOD PLEASE STOPP!" Summer screamed in fright as torchwick just pumped the thing over and over and over again it got so big it actually looked like it would rip her vagina in half. It looked like she was pregnant. The men in the room could see summer hopelessly try to push the thing out. But it was too big and only caused more damage. Summer let out a piercing scream thought the ball gag"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUU

UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She cried as tears freely fell. When she ran out of strength, the dildo painfully reinsert it self causing her to scream again. She just fell limp. Crying hard, still struggling to break the bonds. And failing. " oh this is not as fun as I hoped free her bonds." Torchwick ordered. The man took off the handcuffs then shoved her in a cage. Then tied the dildo to the outside of the cage so she can't move. Then zapped her again, and again summer squirmed and screamed in pain throught the gag as she tried to rip off to make her pain heard. But she couldn't get her nails under the gag so as she tried to rip it off it slipped.

And tapped the cage which hurt her more. She continued to try to break out when a wooden stick poked her in the back she jumped and unfortunately hit the front of the cage knocking it over and electrocuting her unable to get back up due to the dildo she squirmed unable to relive pain and she screamed and cried she bucked backwards and pushed up with her arms, trying to rip the dildo out as mercifully as possible but it would not move all the time moaning and crying finally the electrocution stopped as summer fell limp she just wanted was to get the dildo out. And thankfully she got her wish as she felt the dildo lose air. She had to push hard but it was possible to get out. The first time it moved 3" before she lost it as it slipped it it grew bigger the second time she got twice that far before giving in after the fourth time It popped out, feeling relief to her nether regions she just laid on her stomach. The dildo close to her The cage fell off around her freed,

" want do that again." Roman said whispering that in her ear she tried to run away but was to weak to stand and fight. so she was dragged off all the time screaming. And struggling to get free. Roman laid the dildo on the ground sealed it with a suction cup and pumped it up once so once in it wouldn't come out summer had her hands behind her again and was forced into bondage that held her legs out at an angle but didn't support them at all she couldn't stand straight up only at an 120 angle the dildo was below her so if she sat down the dildo would be in her ass. The inevitability was scaring her. She tried to push up to break the restraints but she felt a jacket slide over her arms and clip her in. A straight jacket. As the thong was connected under her legs but still exposing her asshole she felt something inside moving. A vibrator, she would have moaned in pleasure sept her cunt was so touchy it hurt like hell causing her to scream in pain. And fall 5"

nearly hitting the dildo but she stood up as much as possible. Until she should not break 120 degrees. She tried to stand up further but she could not. The vibrator handle was sticking out of the thong. As roman got closer he turned the handle increasing the vibration to a higher level."NNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRR!" She cried as she struggled to stand up, but wasn't working she slipped down forward as the dildo came dangerously close to going in. She pushed up harder but reached the end of the 120 degrees as the tip touched her rear.

Summer was painting even if it was deflated it still hurt like hell. Sweating bullets summer was getting tired and her legs were sore and on the verge of falling. But it was to slow for roman torchwick as he came he put his hand on summer shaking back hand resting on hers breaking her strength she fell on top of the dildo 2" going in her eyes widened " oh crap" she said as she tried to pull her self off of it and push it out. But it didn't work all she could do is hold the position and stop gravity from pulling her farther. Roman having fun cranked the vibration up another notch.

" AAAAAIIIIIIII" she screamed as she tried to stand up but couldn't due to her locked legs and the dildo stuck to her and the floor. Roman satisyed she couldn't stand up due to the Dildo " now Honey this dildo is special one way is soothe the other is like rocks so you can't pull your self out this is the same dildo you had a few minutes ago" roman said as he took off the restraints on her legs. Summer pulled every-which-a-way trying to escape it wasn't working finally her legs collapsed as she fell on the dildo another 6"

making her legs bend to a 90 degree angle summer tried to pull it out but true to his word she wasn't moving at all. She screamed as gravity won out on the contest as she hit the ground she rolled around on her stomach crying in pain as the dildo led up to her bowels. She was painting as she felt the dildo grew in size until it was the size of what it was before the head that was inside was ripping a new hole in her Bowels. She fell weak and humiliated, she was taken to another contraction that was even more scarier than the one she was in, it was just two metal wire hand that reached inside the womb and into the fallopian tubes and grabbing the overlies. And squeezing them to the point of near popping them. She screamed and pulled only causing more pain. Finally they popped summer screamed as the loudest ever as she couldn't have children again she held her sided in pain crying for her unborn children, struggled to get up to find an inflatable dildo shoved back in her.

Which had a vibrator as well as it pumped back to the size of the first dildo in its shaft its head pumped up like a balloon in her womb making it impossible for it to come free of her as the vibration started summer had mixed scream and moaning as she tried to push it out but it didn't work as it was too big and impossible to get out she just pushed and pushed and pushed in vain, but she tried anyways then he vibrator started and the dildos size plus the weak walls of her inside she whimpered and laid there still trying to get it off as the pain of it being there was horrible. She just cried " aww is the little huntsmen gonna cry lets end your misery" he said as he lifted his cane, this part robby couldn't watch not again, he turned just in Time as a gunshot was heard and summer rose hit the floor naked with a dildo inside her still vibrating blood seeping from the hole. As the screen cut off.

" who the hell would chose to have a baby with that whore?" Ironwood asked as he heard robby in the corner wiping tears from his eyes it was one of the things he would never show a women. The screen retracted to see a stunned goodwhich covering her mouth in shock. "Was that torchwick-?" She asked " killing summer rose yes it was" robby said looking at ironwood " now imagine seeing that when you were five seeing your mother die there." Robby said with hate ironwood just huffed making goodwhich walk forward " and you called her a whore." Glinda said as she used her riding crop across ironwoods face.

This was the first time any one sept robby saw the video everyone was in shock even ozpin. "She didn't deserve that death" he said. Glinda walked and sat next to robby and leaned on him comforting him. When the two men talked robby fell asleep. In Glinda's arms. " believe me oz I know, but answer me this do you think your children can win a war?" Ironwood asked as he left he still scowled at robby but left anyways. "I hope they never have to" he said after robby woke up in glinda lap.

He blushed furiously. " uuuummmmm...hi" he said getting the women's attention " hi robby she said in a calm voice as he got off goodwhich. " now robby there's another reason I called you here as well" oz pin said " ok what?" Robby fired at him asking " I want to find out what the white fang is up to as well as find and stop torchwick that is your main goal. Do what ever you need to do." He said " ok I'll get my team ready for the mission." He said as he left. The office

" ugh I knew we should have never let him play!" Yang said as she and wiess entered the room with robby but didn't say anything as blake started to leave. " stop!" She said pointing at blake " lately you've been quite, antisocial and moody" wiess said as she listed them off " um have you met blake" yang said " and you've been in deep thought" she said pointing to robby. " which I admit is kinda your things but you've been doing it more than normal you made a promise to me to all of us that you'll tell us what's wrong." Wiess said " SO BLAKE, ROBBY WHAT IS WRONG!?" she said jumping on a chair and pointing. At them both. Robby nodded telling blake to go first. And she did

" I just- I don't know how everyone can be so calm?" She said " you still thinking about the white fang?" Robby asked " the white fang torchwick all of it, their out there and no ones doing anything to stop it," she said " oz pin told us not to worry between the police, the huntsmen and the reaper I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said " well I'm not they don't know the white fang like I do and how many people have actually escaped robby grasps!" She said" wiess spoke " ok between blowing up night clubs, stopping thiefs and fighting for freedom I'm sure you think your all ready to stop these near-do-wells" she said " that's not a word!" Robby said, wiess just continued " but let me be the voice of reason were students and most of us aren't ready to fight in the field alone." She said " yea but" robby tried to say saying they were not alone

" WERE NOT READY!" Wiess said " and we may never be ready our enemies are just going to sit by and wait for graduation, there out there planing there next move and no one knows what it is buts its coming weather were ready, or not," she said "ok I've got a mission from ozpin to find out what torchwick is planning and bring down the white fang, you guys in or out?" He asked " hell yea!" Yang said " sure someone has to keep watch over you guys " wiess said knowing robby was the adult here.

" ok I guess were in this together" blake said " let's come up with a plan." Robby said looking for his board game " umm yang where my game?" He asked " oh shoot I left it in the library." She said " WHAT!?" Robby asked " god damn it this is why I can't leave you in charge of anything of mine you leave it behind!" He said " where dead." Wiess said face palming " ugh I'll get it then we can make the plan." He said as he ran out the door " I'll be right back" he said as he fell down

" sorry" he said looking at emerald " are you okay?" He asked " I'm fine just watch where your going" she said " are you knew here?" He asked " visiting from haven" cinder said as she approached. Robby recognized her but hid it under a fake obliviousness " ohhh your here for the festival, oh but the dorms your looking for is east of here." He said " I guess we just got lost" mercury said " oh its a big school so don't worry." He said as the group passed " thanks well see you around" she said " yea oh and welcome to beacon!" He called before turning to the school ok now to find the game" he said using his semblance to rush off. (Eoc)


	12. The hunt

The team was in professor ports class as he told his stupid story of how he was a huntsmen robby tried to focus but he was cut off by this plan to take down torchwick, he was so focused he didn't realize jaune trying to flirt with wiess, until the bell rang, robby was the first one out the door.

As he got his extra gear on, nicknamed slayer, he just wore it for day time missions when he was the reaper, the rest of the team entered to see others cloths like that. " when did we get these?" Wiess asked yang remembered her suit " from robby." She said they looked at each other when the bathroom door opened reveling robby in his slayer costume with his hood up making him the reaper. " oh" they said as they got into disguise as they picked up a there clothes and saw jawline implants. They put them in. " those will make it so the cameras wont detect you." Robby said

with out another word they put them in " ok every one remember there rolls?" He asked wiess spoke up " you and I will check the SDC for dust robbers or others things seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be to hard!" She said and blake continued to say her roll. " the white fang has regular faction meetings if I can get in I can find out what there up to." She said " I know someone on the shady side of vale who practically knows everything with crime, getting info out of him shouldn't be to hard"

she said " ok everyone knows there rolls lets do this!" Robby said pumping his fist " yea lets do this!" Sun said out side of the window. Blake, yang, and wiess jumped back robby just face palmed " WHY DOES EVERY MEETING I HOLD BECOME COMPROMISED BY SOMEONE!?" Robby yelled. " sun how did you get up here?" She asked " oh I do it all the time." He said " YOU DO WHAT!?" Wiess shouted " I climb trees all the time." Sun said as he jumped it the window " so are we going to get back at that torchwick guy?" He asked " we are going to investigate as a team." She said " but yea as a team we don't want friends involved if we don't have to." Robby said " that's dumb that's why I brought Neptune" he said the team looked out the window to see Neptune standing there, " sup?" He asked

" how did you get there?" Robby asked " I have my ways seriously can I come in now were like really hight up." He said robby reached out to assist Neptune in. " ok so now sun go with blake, and Neptune go with yang because she doesn't have a partner." Robby said as he pushed Neptune next to his sister. " assualy robby why don't you go with yang after all she is your sister." Wiess said trying to get her paired up with Neptune. " I wound if I could but if I go to the bar she's talking about like this I would be killed." He said. " so sadly no" he said bring wiess off to the CCT.

" damn it's tall" robby said " you should see the one in atlas." Wiess said " that was the first one right?" Robby said " correct atlas created the cross Continual transmit system to keep In touch it was there gift to the world after the Great War." Wiess said " oh look at me my names wiess I know facts I'm rich" he snickered

" don't be a pest were only here because you like the tower so much we could of easily made a call from beacon." Wises said making robby sigh " wiess wiess wiess what did I tell you if we make a call from a pubic area." He started " then we would have a bigger chance to getting caught." Wiess finished " that's right now I must-oph" robby called as he was bummed into and looked up to see penny. " penny?" Robby asked " umm you must be confused" penny said making her hicup " I've got to go" she said running off " what was that about?" Wiess asked " I don't know but I'm going to find make that call you know what I told you!" Robby said chasing penny

" wait..damn" she said as she walked off. " Penny what's going on" robby said " I think your confused" she said but robby was persistent and kept following " penny please I don't know what happened but those guys we met at the docks, we think they are up to something something big something bad I need you to tell me what happened that night," robby said penny sighed " it's not safe to talk here." She said

the pair walked down the streets " I'm sorry robby but I knew nothing about those men, well what happened last night we were all together then you disappeared what happened were you kidnapped?" He asked " no!" Penny called " well what did happen?" He asked " my father asked me not to travel out to the kingdom to far. You have to under stand my father loves me very much he just worries a lot" she said " believe me I know the feeling." Robby said rolling his eyes. As they entered the square to see a hologram of ironwood there talking about the AK-130 " the 130s have been a fine model for the people of vale wound you agree, wounding you agree?, the kingdom of atlas is intuitive of invocation and fine well that's just not good enough is it?" He said as the doors opened reveling the model 200s " no he didn't." Robby gasped feeling anger rise in him more " introducing the aleasen knight 200. As the 200s kicked down the 130s smarter sleeker and admittedly a little less scary."He said

the AK200 made different poses. Robby felt his eyes roll back he failed to notice penny's agitation in his mini stroke of stress. Until she ran " penny?" He asked as he saw his robot friend flee. He turned back to see two guards running at them ' oh shit' robby thought as he took after penny for his own safety as well as penny's. They ran down allay ways to lose the guards. Finally they pulled away after the truck incident. Robby tested how far penny was willing to go for her friends and he has a pretty good idea now. He played acting " penny what was that how did you do that?!" He asked fakly. " um it nothing *hic* I don't want to talk about it *hic*" penny said " lets me try you can trust me" robby said " your my friend promise?" Penny asked " promise" robby said confidently " robby I'm not a real girl" penny said out stretching her hands showing the metal underneath "...ok" he said finally.

" OK your ok with this?" Penny asked " yea well I already knew." He said "YOU WHAT!" She screamed " hey I'm not the great info broker for nothing" he said proudly " as well as the reaper" penny said offhand " so you know about that as well." He said " well after the docks and the suit it pretty much confirmed it." She said " so why do the troops what to protect you?" He asked "They're not sure I'm ready yet. One day it will be my job to save the world." She said " wait save the world from what were in a time of peace, decaying peace but peace none the less." Robby said " that's not what mr ironwood said" penny told robby " well that figures" he said rolling his eyes " check down here!" One of the guards said " quick you have to hide!" Penny said lifting robby up " gah! Penny you don't have to go with them I can help you!" He said as penny threw him in the dumpster

" it's ok robby there not bad people just promise me you'll protect my secret." She said " as long as you protect my secret." He said " what secret?" Penny said winking as she closed the dumpster. " there she is!" One guard said " salutation officer" The guards came by and asks " why were you running where is the boy you were left where's the reaper?" He asked " the reaper? I've been by my self all day *hic* she said the guards turned back to her " are you alright?" He asked " just a scratch" penny said holding her hands out " penny your father isn't going to be happy about this please just come with us." He said as they left. Robby watched them go until his scroll went off. He climbed out as the message went off " everyone If you can here me we need" blake said "HELP!" Sun said " they got a robot and its big very big!" He said " oh that's might be a paladin" robby said taking off until sun spoke again making robby getting mad " and that torchwick guys in it-" robby didn't hear the rest as he flipped his hood up and disappeared.

Yang and Neptune were there on the bike " it didn't eat him he's like controlling or something." He said " where are you guys?" She asked knowing if torchwick was there robby wasn't far behind. " HURRRRYY!" Sun said as the pair ran past them followed by a paladin who was being chased by the reaper with his scythe above his head waving it like a tusk an raider. Yelling " GET THE HELL BACK HERE TORCHWICK!" He screamed chasing them. " I think that was them?" Neptune said " yea I got it!" Yang said as he chased robby on the bike. On the highway they met yang caught up with his brother " bro get on!" She called robby looked at her and jumped on the bike in between his sister and Neptune.

As they sped up " we've got to slow it down!" Yang said " got it" Neptune said pulling down his goggles as the cars flew at them " hang on!" Yang said. Robby did the most senceable thing as he jumped off, not just off the bike but off the highway where the rest of his team was waiting

" oh no" Neptune said as the bike sifted weight nearly knocking Neptune off. Finally he pulled out his gun and fired then hopped on. As robby jumped off to land on the ground near where the paladin landed. " robby I'm in position!" Wiess called as she slammed the point of her rapier on the ground the team landed next to him. "Freezer burn" robby said as wiess created a pool of ice and yang smacked it making fog. As the team avoided the robots attacks robby call " checkmate!" Robby said as wiess and blake ran forward to attack the lasers that were following them the robot countered by firing missiles wiess pulled blake back and used hast. Blake cut all the missiles in half and did a pose. " ladybug!" Robby called as he dashed forward with Blake and focused on the legs before jumping and cutting off an arm. Roman turned around and tried to stomp on robby.

Yang jumped and started to punch the hull. Roman sent the paladin backward smacking yang into several pillars then turned around and transformed the remaining arm into a fist and punched her threw. " YANG!" Blake called " don't worry with each hit she grows stronger and she uses that power to fight back. That what makes her special." Robby said ( begin song die) as yang stood up roman brought the metal fist down to hit her. Which she caught. And smashed it to bits roman kicked yang away to keep from damaging the paladin more " bumblebee!" Robby yelled as blake threw her gun to yang grabbing it and swinging it around just missing the paladin " we've got to slow it down!" Robby said " yea and how do you think we can do that?" Wiess asked " ice flower!" Robby said as wiess made a glyph and robby shot thought it making ice crystals holding it down. Yang swing around and smacked the paladin breaking it. Roman rolled out and brushed him self off. " just got this thing cleaned!" He said mad. Robby ran forward with a pistol I hand and fired. The shot bounced off of a parasol in hand her eyes pink and brown hair and eyes. " took you a while neo" roman said then turned away to face the team " well girls ice queen, reaper it been fun neo if you would." He said as neo took a bow. Robby growing angry at the taunt shot at them with the pistol. As they shattered into glass. Robby shaking in rage threw the pistol away breaking it as it hit the concert pillar yang came up behind him and embraced him

" well I guess he's got a new henchmen." Yang said " yea I guess she really made our plans fall apart?" She said trying to calm robby down by making a pun to take his mind off the fact roman got away robby rolled his eyes and " no just no" yang said not leaving robby " what you do it all the time?" She asked " there's a time and a place for jokes" yang countered " was this not it?" Wiess asked " no it just wasn't very good come on robby lets go" his sister said leading them away " wait where are sun and Neptune?" He asked " crap we forgot them!" Blake said " let's go." Robby sighed as they walked off to find them after finding them eating they returned to beacon and fell asleep for tomorrow.( eoc)


	13. Prep for the dance

The team was in combat class watching Pyrrha Nikos fight all of team CRDL and winning. Robby had bags under his eyes but studied the match well blake had less visible bags but were still pronounced. Robby's eyes were closed he was taking a nap his head leaning to one shoulder yang saw next to him and placed his head on hers allowing him to sleep as the match ended he woke up. " and that's the match, well done miss Nikos I'm sure you would have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwhich said " thank you sir " Pyrrha said humbly " now I that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more match." Glinda said looking at robby " mr rose you've been docile for the last few classes." She said the rest of the team were shaking there hand saying ' no don't please don't' but robby was already up " who will I be facing" he asked " well that's to be-"

" ill do it!" A voice called behind them showing to be mercury. " mercury right? very well the stage is set. you can come down when-" she never finished as robby jumped down and landed with out any fatigue as he deployed his scythe in hammer form and used it as a cane. As mercury came down robby was sleeping upwards.

As mercury stood to get down to the fighting arena to fight him mercury was a very good info broker and knew all the pubic info on robby which was a good amount. He knew he was almost unparalleled in combat not even the Invincible women could beat him. But he wasn't a slack either. And should hold out for a few minutes. As they stood there robby was still asleep. Mercury pounded on the ground shaking robby awake. " umm fight" Glinda's voice got really high as she realize mercury stirred the rapier wasps. Robby looked at mercury lazily then closed his eyes in bore. Mercury pissed let out a yell " heaaaaa" as he charged forward to go for a punch to the left but robby just ducked to the right by 2" making him miss. Mercury put his opposite foot out. Robby lifted his left foot and brought it down and lifted him up. he jumped back and charged and went for the punch again but robby deflected the each fire and just kept dodging his attacks making mercury aura run down.

After a while robby just swung his scythe in a closed form and knocked the legs out out from him. And brought it down on his chest ending the match, " and that's the match good job mr rose you should have no problem winning the tournament and beating the previous champion," glinda said " you can't beat yourself" he said in a low whisper before letting out a yawn "...I'm off to bed" he said as he left " well that's the class remember this Friday is the dance and after that Is your first mission." She said. As they left. Robby and yang were there they heard sun asking blake out...it failed.

Blake left to the library and robby went to bed to do his homework and get ready for Friday night. Blake and yang had there conversation in one of the classrooms " Blake you need to slow down." Yang said " we don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake argued " it's not an luxury it's an nesseceity" yang said " right now the necessity is stopping torchwick " and we will but right now you need to sit down." Yang said patting the place next to her blake sat down "ok " Blake said " robby and I grew up in patch its a small island off the coast of vale. Our mother was summer rose and she was like super mom the baker of cookies and slayers of giant monsters. Then she left on a mission and never returned. When robby was about 2. My father just shut down. It wasn't long until I realized why summer wasn't the first love she was the second the first was mine. He wouldn't tell me all of it but he did tell me he was in a team with summer and Qrow. After that I looked to find my mother and I was off to find her..." She explained the of the night in the woods then switched to another story the story of robby, how he found the video of what really happened to summer "...he would not tell me what was on the video he just said if you saw the video you would not never like to have children." She said " yang who killed summer?" Blake said " who do you think, the sick bastard himself." Yang said blake gasped " robby has been hunting him ever sense, but even before that he was looking for him as he was the only person who could evade Robby, that's how he found the video. He stayed up days and nights to find anything about it, maybe if he slept he might not have found the video, he could have been better." Yang said out loud " ok then for robby and for you i'll sleep to help them." She said " thanks Blake oh and if you do come tomorrow, I'll save you a dance" yang winked as she left to prepare the ball room for tomorrow

robby woke up at two and looked in the closet for what he was going to were to the dance he saw a red tux and red pants with a black undershirt and smiled he than looked at something to put on it and something caught his eye, his first cloak. the first cloak he wore when he was ten years old when he first became the reaper. He put it over his shoulders is was waste length perfect for what he was planing. he looked around and found his old sewing kit and put a smile on his face as he grabbed his cloak his tux and sewing kit and went to work. five minutes later he came out with the cape sew on to the tux he looked into the mirror to see his handy work. he than took it off and hung it back up and left to check on the team. He opened the window on the top floor. He got inside he could hear his team arguing " wiess I thought we agreed no doilies" yang wined " if I don't get doilies you don't get fog machines" wiess drove the hard bargain. As the door opened as Neptune and sun entered " your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked " we were thinking about it." Wiess said smiling " that's cool. " he said " so you girls ready for dress up?" Sun asked " hump!" Wiess said before getting back to work

" so is blake being all you know Blakey?" Sun asked " no she's better its robby that's the problem" yang said " so what are you girls wearing?" Sun asked " I'm wearing some of my best formal clothes ever made. Just fall under its grace. " laugh all you want I'll be turning heads tomorrow!" Yang said proudly " not too many heads yang, we don't want a repeat of signal. Do we?" Robby asked as he walked down the stairs. " hey those guys were...nice" she shuddered at the thought of that night. " NICE!...Yang how many times did the doctors have to prescribe plan b to you after that night?" He asked yang just grumbled a response no one heard " sorry sis please say that again?" He asked " mmmm" yang said mumbling unheard trying to hold back tears. " I'm sorry one more time?" Robby asked he didn't like to do this but it was the only way she would learn " URGHH SEVEN!" She screamed as she turned to face her brother as the dam broke as she leaned on him and endless tears flowed down his face. As robby cooed in her ear "listen yang we all make mistakes even I did think I can never take back. But that's what defines us. there there sis it's ok they can't hurt you they wont hurt you" he said as she continued to cry until she calmed down five minutes later. She finally stopped crying and sun asked " so what are you wearing robby?" Robby answered " I'm wearing a tux I made for myself." He said " and if you want to I'll make you a suit." He said " um I'm wearing this I'm fine!" Sun said " ignore him for he knows not what he says I'll take one." Neptune cut him off.

" ok let's get you measured and I will get a suit ready." Robby said as the two walked off wiess had to butt on in " hold on you make suits?" She asked " and dresses yea so?" He asked I want to see your work and make sure there as good as it 'seams' " wiess jokes robby pretended not to hear the joke and asked " wiess do you know who made the school uniforms?" Robby asked " of course the bloody sapphire one of the reasons there so expensive. Do you happen to know what could be called as a bloody sapphire?" Robby asked " as gem stones rubies." She answered " robby looked at the time on his watch " sorry im out of time come on Neptune " yang just tell her." Robby said walking off. With neptune

in team RWBYS dorm Robby's closet was more like a mini room it was stuffed with dresses as well as tuxes of all sizes and shapes Neptune stood on a phdistal that robby directed him to. As he took his measurements " nononono!" Robby said as he took and retook measurements making Neptune worried " what is will a suit not going to fit are my arms to long? DO I HAVE CANCER?!" Neptune asked worry rising more and more " what!? no it's not that bad, and why do you think you have cancer. Im a tailor not a doctor." Robby said " no it's just your left arm is 1/2" longer than your right not enough to cause problems with you combat but just enough to make suits to long or short I'll have to make a modification to a previous suit." Robby explaned. " you can do that?" Neptune asked " yea but I'll have to go into vale to get the suit to modify it, tell me what color you want." He asked plain black, no dust please." He said " black no dust got it" robby said writing down the order on a note pad well I'll be back and we can fit it on you ok?" He asked " yea" Neptune said robby nodded and dashed out of the closet and out the room " what was that black and red blur?" Wiess asked " what blur?" Yang asked as they entered there was a shrill scream

robby ran to the nearest ship to take him to vale he heard his sister scream and a explosion of ice following him " ROBBY!" ' oh shit' he thought as the ship flew away. Robby landed in vale a few seconds after painting he looked up to see a store call 'cloths for vale' he entered as a bell rang telling that some one was here it was large in the center there was around desk to the left was mans and the right was woman's going to front to back was formal, simi formal, combat, children's, ad ons the guy at the desk heard the bell and went off to speak there motto " WELCOME TO CLOTHS FOR VALE WHERE YOU WILL FIND YOUR BEST SUIT OR YOUR MONEY BACK!" He called he had a vest suit on with a black bow tie, as he looked at robby he had brown bushy hair and light blue eyes. And a calm teen voice " young sir is there anything I can help you with. " no I'm fine." He said as he walked off. He went to the far left side of the combat suit section, and touched the door when the cashier said "SIR YOU CANT GO IN THERE!" He said coming to pull him away. Robby let go of the handle and turned to face him

" sorry sir but what you see is what we got." He said and lead him away. From the door robby looked at the name tag ' josh' he read " josh is this your first day?" He asked " wha-?" He asked not expecting the question " no I've been here for three years" he said proudly " huh was the store this big when you were hired?" He asked " yes sir I've only seen it like this I've seen nothing else mike likes to change the suits himself." Josh said " is he still manger?" He asked " y-yes but he's in a meeting," josh said getting questionable feeling for the boy. " ok then I won't disturb him I'll be on my way and get my stuff." He said walking back to the door he tried before, " SIR IF YOU DONT STOP RIGHT THERE IM GOING TO HAVE TO CALL THE MANGER, YOU KNOW WHAT STOP!" He said coming up to robby

" I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT THIS IS MIKES STORE AND IF YOU DISRESPECT THE RULE YOU DISRESPECT HIM AND IN TURN ME SO THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING THE YOUNG MENS IS THERE FIND YOUR SELF A SUIT OR LEAVE!" He said sternly point ring to the back corner " okay okay jeez I'm going" he said as he walked to the young's men's and whispered under his breath " go damn new guys I hate them I should have never got into this." Josh heard him robby was checking the selection they had seeing if they were his, they weren't they were mikes but they look just as good ' damn I've trained him well' he thought as he stole a glance to the cashier to check if the coast was clear. Josh was staining right at him.

Robby ducked back and continued to look every time he stole a glance to see josh watching him like a hawk. " god damn this guys starting to get on my nerves" he gritted. He moved towards the front of the store. Hugging the wall robby looked to see josh dialing on the phone " shit" robby said as he made a break for the vault he opened and slipped in. He sighed " finally now to get that suit." He said as but as he stepped forward only to be pulled by his hood land flat on his back being dragged out of the vault he looked up to see a pissed off josh robby gave a cheeky smile and wave before he was seated in the chair " damn it I didn't want this to happen." He said sitting in mikes office that use to be his. The door opened and a 20 year old guy walked in neatly trimmed looking at a clipboard " now as josh explained it You entered the office..." As mike explained what happened robby just looked at him " now I have no idea how you got this info but you will tell me-." Mike said looking up ad seeing robby " oh that explains it" he said [-] finally the pair left the office laughing " so how's businesses?" Robby asked " good" mike said as they explained what happened robby got his suit ready and left " thanks mike" he said as he left " w-what the hell!?" Josh asked " oh yea shouldn't have mentioned he's my boss/mentor he use to own the store before I took over. He comes here once and a while to get suits he's made. But I mostly run the business" he said

robby entered the dorm to see wiess blake and yang there two of the three eyes were looking away when one was towards the open closet door. " hi guys I'm back" he said " FINALLY!" Wiess called " hey bro." Yang called but didn't turn her head as she licked her lips " oh dear." Neptune said robby went in the closet and closed the door. " so what do you think he'll look like?" Yang asked " I say a normal blazer and pants nothing to fancy." Wiess said the door opended and the team was blown away, " OH MY GOD ITS BEAUTIFUL!" Yang and wiess called as blake just rolled her eyes. The suit fit like a glove and showed the hair perfectly. " it's like the bloody sapphire did this." Wiess said " he did here" he said lifting the front left side of the blazer to see the symbol of the bloody sapphire ( think emeralds symbol but red)

" damn bro you did good snagging that suit." Yang said " WAIT YOU STOLE THAT SUIT!?" Wiess yelled " WHAT? NO! yang I thought you told her." He said " oh sorry wiess he didn't steal the suit he made it." Yang explained " wha-?" She asked " I think what yang is trying to say is that robby is the bloody sapphire." Blake said to which yang and robby nodded. " holy crap." Wiess said " please tell me since when was poo god." Robby asked rubbing his head causing blake, Neptune and yang to laugh. And wiess to stutter. You should go to bed seeing as tomorrow is the dance but we still have school." Robby said " alright night guys." Neptune said as he left as team RWBY got ready for bed. (Eoc)


	14. fight fight fight fight kiss kiss kiss

The day of the dance the team got up robby was doing push-ups ( push-ups jump and clap and down)., wiess woke up to see her leader doing them. " are you trying to get a last minute date?" She asked "WHA-!?" He asked making him turn forget he was in the air and making Robby's face meet carpet with a thud. Weiss couldn't hold in the laugh at the antics Yang woke up and so did blake. " what was that?" They asked

" robby" wiess answered " oh" blake said as she got out her book of adultery and read robby sighed reading the title " really blake?" He asked " wha-!"she exclaimed noticing her book in full view of everyone to read " chapter 21 the best." Robby said walking out making all thee girls spit out there drinks making robby laugh his ass off as he left " ROBBY!" Yang cried running after her brother for reading smut. Leaving wiess and blake alone " so-" blake tried to start " no just don't talk to me." Wiess said looking away " sorry." Blake said ear flat on her head as she looked in shame. Yang entered the room " what happened?" Wiess asked " he got away." Yang said "not surprising" blake said as she went back to reading the girls got dressed blake went to the bathroom and got out the others were dressed blake rolled her eyes and walked out.

robby ate breakfast and avoided yang form breakfast for he knew what was coming and didn't want any part of it. Fortunately they went to class before they talked unfortunately it was a class the family had together, robby was tapped on the shoulder from yang " yes sis?" He asked innocently " don't hey sis me you know what you did!" She yelled " oh well I tried." Robby shrugged " you know bro I never thought you read smut." Yang said " hey sis guys got to go sometime or else when we do we could take an hour." Robby said " you know that's why you have wet dreams right?" She asked " yea I don't have those like ever never had could be bad so I don't want to risk it." He said " whatever bro, where's your collection?" Yang asked " why you going to burn it?" Robby asked " no I've wanted to try some for a while just never got to the store." Yang said sheepishly " under your bed" robby said " WHAT!?" Yang screeched " you'd think I've put it under my or wiess's bed no way in hell! Now its time for class take a seat." He said as the two entered.

classes were a bore there was nothing to do all the classes were empty the only classes that were good were combat and leadership, combat because robby got to beat the shit out of everyone, and leadership cause of ozpin. The old man became quite the father figure to the young reaper even though he had his own but still, glinda was turning out to be a surrogate mother to robby he almost wanted to than I torchwick for that until he remembered the video and felt like snapping someone's neck, when that happened he usually goes to the training room and fights a few retired AK-130 sets them to kill and breakers them apart. That usually get rid of his anger so he doesn't take it out on students, finally the last class of the day grimm studies got out robby had control of himself and made his way to his room only using his semblance in 50 seconds bursts. He got to his room and shut the door to the closet so his team couldn't see the suit. He rubbed his hands and got it on.

" so yang what do expect robby to wear?" Wiess asked as she was in the bath room getting dressed as blake and yang did to facing away from each other. " I don't know wiess he was never one for formal wear heck even when he did wear something like a suit he wore no tie, I'm expecting the same thing." Yang said as the girls finished " ALRIGHT BRO WERE WAITING ON YOU!" Yang called " alright be right there!" Robby called he opened the door ( insert synthetic sunlight behind robby) the team jaws drooped heck when robby made Neptune's suit it was good and out classed wiess but Robby's tux made hers like rags on her back. The red tux shined and sparkled as the many powdered dust reflected off the fabric and the entire thing was spotless. Heck he could probily wear crescent rose with the outfit and look ready to go and lets not for get the cape ( think Qrow's but smaller) " or just to fuck with us he's going all out to OWWWW!" Paying screamed as robby pinched and tugged at her ear " no swearing." He said " alright dad-ugg" she groaned as he tugged a bit more before letting her go. " alright everyone have there stuff?" He asked " yep" called wiess " hel-um heck yea!" Yang said pumping her fists " ears hidden, dress flat, ready" blake said " right lets go" he said as the team left

the team walked outside towards the ballroom " so robby you've never worn formal wear before what made you change your mind?" Yang asked " huh formal?" He asked as he looked at the tux " oh you think this- hahaha oh no yang this isn't formal wear this is a party combat suit." Robby said " wha-?" The team asked " well If a huntress has to got to a party for info he can wear this look dressed up but when its time to leave if need be the suit doesn't restrict the actions of the wearer so he can do all the things he found be normally." Robby said " damn." Yang said as they entered Pyrrha was there you came just in time I- oh my!" She gasped at seeing Robby's cloths " well you are checked off you can go." She said " that's everyone now to enjoy." As she left to go to her table. " so this is a good party what now?" He asked " JUST HAVE FUN!" Yang called " yang don't be so vague and leave me." Robby wined as his team left he saw blake dancing with sun and yang. Wiess sitting alone readjusting a flower, everyone talking having a good time, it was so alien to him. He sighed " damn it"

He just sat by the window by the punch bowl as he took a glass. " not enjoying your self?" The headmaster asked in his normal suit of green which didn't look out of place " no it's just well you know." Robby said looking at his shoes " compassion and care are some of the great things in people it's what we try to strive to be but all of the world can't be lifted on top of ones man shoulders everyone needs help even you. Both physically, emotionally and mentally, that's what this night is about for you to make new bonds and strengthen old ones, but also to create memory's you will never forget weather its funny, tragic, happy or sad, it so that these people will never forget you and for you to them, that's what war can never take away, it's what makes us human," he finished his speech to see robby looking up to him with glowing eyes and a bright smile that didn't match his normal attitude. The younger boy hugged the man " thank you sir, for letting me see this night how its meant to be." Robby said as they broke a way ozpin nodded

" I see your wearing your combat suit." Robby said " this is just my normal suit." Oz pin said looking at it. Robby just gave him a look. Oz pin sighed and lifted the left flap showing a red emerald symbol. " just like I thought is it comfortable?" Robby asked " very a bit tight around the groin but its livable." He said shifting form foot to foot, " I'll retailer it for you." Robby said " sure that will be nice when you have the time." He said before looking at the crowd " do you feel that?" He asked pointing out the darkness that the people who were too carefree skipped over " the enemy is at the gate and some are inside about to open it and release the flood I can feel it but I can't spot them." Robby said eyeing everyone " damn" he whispered " sorry oz I want to talk to my sister see you later." Robby said as he left " enjoy the night robby." He softly before walking away as well

robby walked up stares and saw jaune walk down them ' where are you off to jaune' he thought but thought nothing of it he wouldn't do any thing a gents the kingdom. He got up stairs and leaned on the railing " you know I think we really needed this." Yang said " yea and you did a really good job to." Robby said " aw thank's bro" yang said bare hugging him " but wiess did a lot to. Well back to work tomorrow" yang said " yea but we can take anything, oh so that's what he was doing." Robby said as jaune came back to the ballroom with a dress on. " oh my god this is just as bad as your and Blake's books" yang said " hey!" Robby said as the music of shine went off and team JNPR went all out dancing followed by more people " well time to stop mopping and to get dancing!" Robby called as he hopped the railing onto the floor and started dancing with JNPR soon everyone else was too. Laughing having a good time it was fun, a memory robby wouldn't forget soon.

After the song was finished robby migrated out side. He was fortunate to see cinder jumping across the roofs ' huh person in all black on roof, let's go fishing' robby thought he left a note and took after cinder, ' fishy person heading to CCT going to intercept prepare a squad to assist.' It read

robby finally reached the CCT a bout a minute later he saw nothing sept a mans leg sticking out of the bushes " oh god." He said as he sent the code to his locker and got out his sweetheart he deployed crescent rose, he flipped up his hood and ran in. The place was a massacre no one was standing but no one was dead either. He looked to see what happened to find the elevator in use, he went to the top floor. He got his scythe ready and changed it to hammer mode as the door opened and he stepped out into the open room of computers " hello." He called " is someone here?" He asked as cinder with her mask came out after implanting the virus stepped out " oh high well you know it's not a mascquade party and your not suppose to be here so why don't you take off that stupid mask and-" robby said but cinder took a bottle and threw it creating shards of glass, she then sent them at robby, he just jumped over them landing right in front of her he swung his closed scythe and hit her in the stomach sending her back. Getting the extra room cinder was able to get her weapon out in bow form and fire three arrows robby dodged two and caught the third one in his free hand. Cinder was shocked to say the least, she had never gone up with an opponent with this skill. She drew her daggers

" who are you? thats a combat uniform but not one I've never seen." Cinder said. Robby said nothing which unnerved cinder even more the fact he showed no feelings, no plan, devoid of any life, it creeped her out, like she was fighting a statue. Cinder getting mad now charged at robby going for his head, robby used the handle to block and make the daggers hit the ground with a spin he then sent cinder flying when he hit her in the chest. " h-how is that-who are you?" She asked " I'm the reaper, the last sight your'll ever see." Robby hissed as he deployed his scythe to intimidate cinder. It worked so much so her eyes widened and mouth stood agape weather it was the scythe or the name p, he didn't care,

She tried to crawl away but robby was on her in seconds he pulled her hair so she wouldn't escape. He put his foot on her to hold her as he brought the scythe back in its hammer form down on cinders left hand breaking every bone in her hand, followed by the other hand. She was streaming tears now. " now who are you?" Robby said as he reached down and pulled the mask off showing cinder. Robby's eyes narrowed

" of course," he said as he stepped back and moved to her front. Cinder cradled her hands she looked up at the reaper " I've found you out now you can find me out before I skin you." Robby said as he pulled his hood down. Cinder gasped as she saw the fifteen year old his eyes as black as space maybe blacker. " hello my name is robby rose you killed my mother prepare to die" ( guess what that's from) robby raised his scythe In hammer form about to send the full weight on her back. " HIIIYYYYYY!" He yelled

when the door opened and ironwood stepped inside. Robby flashed a look to ironwood smiled and looked back down to see cinder missing " NOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he brought down the hammer on the ground creating an earth shattering rumble, Cinder ran as fast as possible back to the dance room who's only hurried as she felt the rumble " crap! crap! crap! crap!" She said as she took off her stuff and entered. She stood by mercury and emerald and with calm asked " May I join you please?" Despite what her voice said her eyes told a different story looking to every door to see if someone was there " of corse," emerald stepped aside " so how was your night?" Mercury asked " exciting its set, but I ran into a bit of a problem along the way." She said " what sort of problem?" Mercury asked seriously making him sound more like the leader than she was " well I might have umm had a run in with the reaper." She said avoiding his gaze. " fuck" mercury muttered and grabbed her hands making her wince emerald gasped and covered as mercury checked her hands " all broken but no scarring he used his scythe," mercury stated "did he see you?" He asked "well umm." Cinder tried to hide " did. he. see. you?" Mercury asked again " yes." Cinder emitted he sighed " well, do you have your jaw implants in?" He asked cinder nodded

" take them out and the contacts that will hide you for at least the end of the festival." Mercury stated cinder did so taking out the jaw made hers less exposed and her contacts still made them look like fire but her real eyes were more active and looked like one was burning in them. " so merc what now? Your the expert." Emerald asked " we have to lay low not draw to much attention to us but we have to leave fast." He said " if only neo was here she could leave copies of us so we could leave." Emerald said. " yea but lets not draw to much and continue dancing." Mercury said.

Robby was in the CCT with ironwood " robby what are you doing here?" He asked " I saw someone shady and gave chase here..." Robby explained in full to ironwood who got madder and madder as the story went on. " then you came and-" he stopped as he saw ironwoods expression " sit down." Ironwood said robby moved to a chair " Sit down now!" He said louder. Robby plopped on the chair " I had a feeling you were up to this." He said robby was sitting with ironwood who was still mad at him the clock hit twelve robby looked up at the near by computer to see a small glimps of a queen piece " no noNO!" Robby yelled running to the master computer and pulling up the chair and started typing on it " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ironwood asked " SHE PLACED A MIDDLE MAN!" Robby said and continued to type. " a what?" Ironwood asked " its a virus that attaches to one system drains the info and moves it to its wanted person of interest." Robby explained. " can't it be stopped by anti virus software?" Ironwood said

" no the middle man are made to hide once anti virus software spots it it's in another system. Making it untraceable." He said " how do you know so much about this program?" Ironwood asked " how do you think I became the greatest info breaker ever?" Robby said " luckly its a nock off and not stolen so I can trace it" robby said as a red light classed at the bottom of the screen with a square and human head in it " what's that!?" Ironwood asked " the middle mans looking someone up and the computer knows letting me know." Robby said clicking on the icon, " now who are you Looking up now" he said as his own school data page popped up " oh son of a bitch" he said as he typed in more commands " she trying to get all my info but the middle man will only go on to another system after all the info in the target is found or its in danger, so doing this." He said as a window saying 'master delete of robby rose do you accept?' Robby hit the yes key and the screen vanished replaced with words of 'file not found' " should get rid of it" he said sliding back form the computer and taking a deep breath before getting at it again " what the blazes are you doing now?!" Ironwood asked " doing a full system sweep." He said just in case there's more" he said

" you said anti virus software can't pick them up," ironwood said "they can't that's why I'm fighting fire with fire." Robby said " explain." He said " all middle men hide form all forms of section software sept form themselves sometimes when ones being pursued it hatches on to another and sends the data before it's purged its also I've also added anti virus on each and every middle man I made so sending some of mine and telling the computer there friendly then sending them to hunt the viruses that will do it." Robby said as he pulled out his scroll. "The system will automatically find and purge them with out deleting any others files." He said " when will that be done?" Ironwood asked " next 2 weeks at most but the middle men will not attack when there being hunted so were safe and after that I'll cap off the security of beacon with some of my anti virus long lasting software," robby said " dare I ask?" Ironwood asked

" basically the middle men only have a life span of 5 weeks maximum that's why they have to be quick. The one I'm going to install will last till the master computer is unplugged or maybe not even." Robby thought " why not?" Ironwood asked " because it can move form computer to computer via email transfer." Robby said " going to master computer to master computer." Ironwood said " exactly." He said " ok but now we should get back to the party there about to pick the winners of best suits." Ironwood said robby nodded as the two left as they fixed hole on there partnership as friends.

back at the ball finally cinder and the gang left, if robby saw them face to face this facade would be over and robby would hunt them down. Robby entered the ballroom and talked to his friends as people were taken votes on there scrolls they saw the votes going in the two who were neck and neck were Neptune and Cardin. And robby being a good name on the bottom. He smiled and didn't care if he wine or lost. For the adults oz pin was in the lead. Followed by ironwood, with 5 votes less, robby looked back to the kids to see in the span of seconds after he entered he went from 0 to about 1,000 knocking everyone else behind him he thought ' some people must have voted twice or the teachers' he looked around to see everyone there and sure enough Glinda had her scroll out.

Robby went to get more punch. " LADIES, LADS AND GENTS ITS TIME FOR THE SUIT OFF!" The announcer yelled and the winner of this year in third place is- OH HELL NO!" He yelled as he just calmly placed the envelope back on the podium and walked away. " um ok that was weird" robby said as someone else stepped in looking at the envelope " oh that's why WRONG CARD ASSHOLES!" He yelled as he got another one " and the spot of fourth for the suit off is..,Cardin Winchester, the crowd went wild as Cardin came forward " followed by wiess schnee , second place is Neptune." He said robby lost the last name again and now the monument you've all been awaiting for 30 minutes in fact the winner of the kids suit off is ROBBY ROSE!" With a land slide majority. Now for the adults which were in order of port glinda oodbleck ironwood and ozpin. To no suprise of Robby's " if the winners could please come for the photo please!" The announcer called after the photo shoot everyone left. Back to there dorm and fell asleep (eoc)


	15. Mountain glen

The next day in ozpins office the " brotherhood's" heads were speaking " they were here OZPIN THEY WERE HERE!" Ironwood said " yes james we are very much aware of that." Glinda said " splendid you know now are we just going to sit here or are we going to do something about it?" He asked " we are james." Ozpin spoke at last " oh we are well it doesn't seem like it, it lookes like were just having a meeting. Heck the only one actually in the field is Qrow AND HE OUT SCOUTING!" He yelled as the door opened and robby stepped out " oh sorry I'm late what did I miss?" Robby asked " nothing" ozpin said " how do you feel?"

" ok seeing as I failed to stop a high priority target I swear they get better and better every time." Robby muttered the last part " are you done?" Ironwood asked " for now" he said " and we were?" Robby asked " talking about last nights attack." Ironwood said with a grunt. " your well rested so tell us-" oz pin asked "- did she look like anyone you've seen before robby can you trace them?" Glinda asked " trace them sure hell I can probably give her name if she's who I'm thinking of." He said with a shrug... " well?" They asked robby sighed ( play dramatic music) " she didn't say anything but she fought with glass and wore a make the whole time but her eyes were bright amber almost like a fire inside." Robby described " huh save with glass its sounds like the women I- I mean we fought when I met you." Glinda said " sure does there's no one else to fit the bill and she fits perfectly." Oz pin said " well do you think she might be connected to torchwick?" Robby asked

" ALWAYS YOU AND TORCHWICK DAMN IT!" Ironwood stomped his foot " REALLY WE ARE TRING TO WORK HERE AND YOUR FOCUSING ON YOUR DAMN VEDITA!" He yelled " James back in line!" Ozpin said ironwood growled but stood back up and waited. " are you done?" Robby minced ironwood " yes." He said crossing his arms but he still wasn't happy " as I was saying if she is connected to torchwick then we are looking for a women named cinder no idea about the last name but I think is a season, also when my team was out a few days ago blake and sun found out there was maybe a hideout In the south east of vale quadrant 5." He said " the only place that would be a likely place would be-" glinda started " mountain glen" everyone spoke at once.

" if its ok sir i would like to take my team and look into that." Robby requested to oz pin even thought he was in charge. " I'll do something even better that's your first huntsmen mission sir. Your team is the only one that can select that mission search and destroy." Ozpin said " good I'll tell my team and we-" robby started to leave " mr rose, sorry but due to the fact of the inversion of last night our hands are full so none of us will be going with you, you will have a non member with you so do as he says but knowing you you'll find a way around that." Ozpin said " most likely thanks for the warning" he said thanks for the heads" he said turning away again " oh one more thing, I know your team is in the loop but the less body's that know the better," he said robby nodded and left. " so there we go then robby checks the place out then we do mop up." Ironwood said " yes as long as you don't use all your assets on the fight the thing we need is to find a weakness on one of your ships." Glinda said

robby got back to his dorm and told the team of what happened " that was reckless!" Wiess said " no I think you handled it well" blake said " thanks blake years of the field taught me that." Robby said " I just hope this one goes better." He said " your'll do it, oh I know something to take you mind" yang said walking over to a table where a tube was. " what is it?" Robby asked " no idea it's from dad I think we should open this together. Yang said " ohh something from home!" Robby called as he used his semblance and dashed to the box trying to rip it out of his sisters hands as she slowly opened the box just to taunt robby. Finally he sat down crossed legged on the ground looking with beady eyes at the box a cute smile on his face. A corgi popped out on the reapers lap and puffed into its normal shape " zwei!" Robby called as he instantly hugged the corgi in a bare hug there was a great noise of the dog tying to hold down its lunch, blake was on Robby's bed when he dog popped out as wiess ranted about it before cuddling it as well yang dumped out the food for the dog as glinda told them to go to arena for the mission. Robby's scroll rang as a message popped up 'I know you have a dog with you tai told me you can bring him on the mission but keep him hidden till you reach mt glen.- ozpin-' it finished robby looked around to spot his beacon bag and put him in it and left. Then went to stand by his team as oz pin gave his speech about the war. He knew a little bit of it but his family wasn't needed they joined to help but those who did were scrutinized after that oz pin walled away leaving the team to talk " this is great all we have to do is go to the south east quadrant and look there search and destroy is perfect another only that but we have ozpins word to." He said " alright let's go" wiess said the team walked to the board " here we are this is our mission only for our team" he said " but robby its saying first year teams are not able to use it." Weiss said as the message went away. " don't worry remember we have a pass" Robby walked forward and entered his team name in but got denied. " wha? but you said" wiess said ' oh no he's going to have another speech again' robby thought " well well look what we have here." Ozpin called

" hello headmaster." Robby called " why hello I see you tried to get in this mission but failed." Robby just gave him a look " don't worry the plan hasn't changed but remember your huntsmen is not a member so you have to follow his instruction to the letter, but what ever is in that bag of yours may help. The world is a dangerous place but remember your training and team and you will get through it good luck." He said as he left and activated the mission. " right to the bullhead." Robby said him and his team left to see the huntsmen, they ran into team CFVY first velvet what happened your mission was to end a week ago?" Blake asked her fellow faunas " nothing happened. there was just so many of them. But don't worry you are just shadowing an huntsmen and you have a legendary fighter on your team so you should be fine I should go" she said as she left as did robby and her team. " why hello girls who ready to fight for there lives?!" The doctor said. Robby clucked his sides at his teams reaction as oodbleck explained the mission. Then dashed off robby following with the bag. Team JNPR got behind them to talk and robby reminded them about the mission by yelling " FOUR MINUTES!" and they were soon off. " now we are off to the south east quadrant which is home to one of the kingdoms greatest failures." The doctor explained

" mountain glen" robby said " that right it was an expansion of vale but was overrun by grimm and everyone died." Yang explained " and now it stands abandoned as one of our greatest failures" the doctor said " and a likely place for a hideout" Blake chimed in " that's what were thinking," the huntsmen said. As the ship came over the city the team jumped out " now girls and boy even thought you are just students your first mission as a huntsmen has begun you do everything I tell you to do." Oodbleck said before turning to robby who still had the bag on

" ROBBY I thought I told you to leave your stuff back at beacon!" He said " but you told us not to listen to yet...so I didn't" he said as wiess and yang both said under there breath " wiseass" " he not wrong" the doctor said " well robby you can drop it here and we can pick it back up at when we return." He said " but umm" robby argued " mr rose what is so important that you carry in that back I wish you tell me this instance!" doctor oodbleck said " MY GRIMM INDICATOR!"

Robby said causing yang to facepalm " your what?" The doctor said as blake and wiess gave the same confused expression. " my Grimm indicator" robby said more clearly " mr rose I don't think a piece of tech is going to help us this far I'm the middle of-" the doctor was cut off as zwei popped his head out " were here In a mission with death on our tail and you brought a dog." He said " yes" robby said simply " genus!" The doctor called " k9s are very Highened scense of smell making them perfict companions to hunts like ours!" He called spinning the dog around zwei flattened his ears to his head and barked his symobles saying Grimm are nearby un fortunately seeing to the fact the doctor was spinning zwei so fast the only one who saw this was robby ' oh shit grimm' he thought he looked to his sister to see no reaction ' damn it she didn't see it' he thought as he dashed off to get into character as oodbleck informed them of grimm activity

"...one of which being grimm" he said " wha?" Yang asked " grimm a creature of grimm about 100 yards form us at this very monument. " WHAT!" Yang yelled " damn you I wasn't able to prepare due to the fact you spun zwei so fast." She said " what?!" Oodbleck asked " zwie's an indictor his ears flatten when ever there's a creature of grimm is nearby of about 100 yards and closing on us." She said " oh sorry about that well team prepare for- robby?!" The doctor said realizing he was gone " Robby's gone!" He said the girls looked with faces of ' so that's how he's going to get around oodbleck' " girls we have to find your leader or else It may cause a lot of trouble later but first lest deal with the grimm." He said as the girls charged oodbleck taking Robby's place cutting grimm using his thermos. After there all gone robby was up on a building listening to them talk about finding robby and again ignoring zwei moaning and scrape his legs on the ground. Robby looked to see what he was talking about and a alpha beowolf was sneaking up on them ' damn it must I do everything' he thought as he plopped on the ground hood up and charged right as the alpha was jumping to kill them the doctor and the girls looked in fear knowing this was the end,

suddenly a red blur came under the grimm and hooked it form his scythe dragging it away from the huntsmen and the 3 girls. The man, the reaper loaded his scythe and fired once ending the creature. The teacher looked shocked while the team looked ashamed. " well well well if it isn't the reaper what are you doing here?" Oodbleck said calmly " I'm looking for torchwick my network says he's in this area, I'm going to stop him." He said " I'm sorry reaper but I'm afraid your not, I'm taking you in." He said as he changed his thermos to a bat, " really doctor you think you can take me?" The reaper asked " your just a man with luck on his side but your luck just ran out." He said " really cause I think my team is going to disagree with you." He said " you don't have a team your solo!" Oodbleck said " really" the reaper said as he brought his cloak behind him showing the rose pendant before taking off his hood. " you think?" Robby said taking off the hood

" WAH-?! YOUR THE REAPER?!" The doctor asked " that's right now are we going to stand here or are we going to start our search. I've triangulated the signals of the white fang to three spots here they can either be the same cave or different bases in which case we have a long day ahead but first we need to clear the grimm from the city so our search can move on." He said " alright where do you what us to go?" Blake asked " we'll start in the middle and work out. I hope your good and parkore." He said as he ran up the side of the building followed by blake and yang with equal amount of skill followed by wiess who used her glyphs

" damn I can see why oz pin likes this team" the doctor said to him self before following Robby's lead. They reached the top of the building " there that's the middle most structure that's where we will start out push" he said pointing to an equally tall structure before pointing to his right and moving back to the building ahead of him " we'll go from roof to roof never hitting the ground seeing as that's where the grimm will be at there highest levels of contraction once we hit the main building we'll start our advance down wards then head to out first structure. everyone ready?" Robby asked still in the reaper voice " always" they said even the doctor had to agree it was a good plan " good lets move the jumps from building to building are to far wiess your have to use glyphs." He said " on it" she replied as they reached there first building wiess made her glyphs as her team made it across then she followed as robby jumped from steel beam to steel beam. To the next. Building then kept in running repeating the process soon wiess and the doctor and zwei were the only ones using the glyphs. As they reached the structure they saw robby aiming downwards the flight of stairs " clear! Let's move!" He called

as his team followed downwards until reaching the first floor " ok untill we find a better site this is our base of op under stood?" He said the team nodded " good now let's move" we have to get a lot of ground to cover before we reach the first hold." Robby said as they went off.

finally they reached the first staction they went inside to find nothing but a cell tower. " that's a mini CCT relay what's it doing here?" Wiess asked " it's probably was to ruin our search. Let's take it offline." He said as they blew it up and moved on. They repeated the process twice more. " ok guys it's getting late lets head back." He said as they finished mopping the streets " the grimm are twice as powerful at night so we have to camp." He said they set up the fire and went to bed quickly as one always kept watch.

the next day they awoke and got ready to go fighting grimm ( think the episode) oodbleck spoke to the team about why they wanted to be a huntress, finally they reached another building " ahh another building here set up came its getting late oh and make sure there are no more of those "creatures" your leader and I are going to inspect the edges of the city come robby." He said " zwei go with the others." He said to the corgi, who nodded and walked by yang. They reached the edge and robby saw the Goliath's " Goliath's damn there big." He said " I see you know about them " I know that there over 100 of years old and they are some of the most powerful grimm we've faced. " correct..." The doctor said as he explained the parts of the grimm.

" Now let's go back to your team." He said as the two went back and they went to sleep and robby took first watch. Finally later yang turn was up and robby went to bed until zwei had to go to the bathroom " zwei ZWEI!" Robby called he looked to the teacher and mouthed ' I'm going to hunt for the fang if not back in ten come get me.' Oodbleck nodded as robby went after zwei. " zwei this is a wasteland you could have done that any where." Robby said " check over there," he heard one voice say " what was that?" Another said " what was what?" He heard two white fang members talking " I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." One said " yea or something" The. Other moaned " yea it's the or something part that has me worried, damn can't wait till morning so I can sleep." He said " yea you and me both." The other said as they walked away with robby tailing them.

Robby might have knocked over a stick making the fang turn around but he found a rock to hide behind he made his way to the hide out " tell me when they go in." He said he heard the door close and was confirmed when zeiw barked " yes this is it we have to go now" robby said as he went to leave but the ground made a rupture under Robby's feet. Making him fall down and drop his scythe on the ground. " go to the others tell them were I am go!" Robby called as he fell onto the roof. Under the ground . He looked out to see the underground village. " whoa damn" he said as the door behind him opened and ten goons came forward " what is he doing here?" One asked " I don't know but the boss is going to want to see him." Another one said grabing him and knocking him out

he woke up being dragged by his arms he looked around to see a lot of criminal activity going on then they stopped " hey boss you might want to see this!" One goon holding him called " is this good or bad perry because I have had a day." The voice of torchwick was heard " um its a boy in a red hood. " well that might be bad" he said " tie his hands together." He ordered after that they slammed him on the ground and torchwick was facing him " well reaper or should I say ROBBY!" He said as he pulled down his hood. " well my friend it seems we are destined to meet again and here we are." He said robby spat on the ground with some blood which turned to rose petals and floated away " I swear you have a way with words that just want he want to kill myself." Robby said tauntingly. Torchwick had a gramace as he kicked the boy in the stomach " ohhh" did that feel good? Because when I get out of these your going to get the same treatment" he said

one fang guy behind him grabbed his head " shut up!" He yelled and let him go letting torchwick move on " now the last time we met you had a team with you I don't see them now I wonder-" robby spoke again " oh my god this is so dull your never going to get any views on this when it hits the internet I- ohh my round" he said as the white fang guy hit him where the sun don't shine " shut up!" He said robby was plopped on a chair and roman was in front on him leaning on his cane. " well robby you've been a little pest time to-" he was cut off a third time as robby kicked the cane from under roman making him fall. " well I guess you need that cane after ALLLL!" Robby voice got surprising high like a opera singer as the fang broke his leg. " GOD FUCKING DAMN IT THAT HURT ALL RIGHT THE PLAY GLOVES ARE OFF IM GOING TO-" robby was gut off as the butt of one of the guns hit robby face. " ugg put him oh the rain." Robby heard as he passed out.

Before an explosion rocked the cave waking robby up, robby saw blur and could hear ringing he closed his eyes then snapped them open as all the rage built up was finally popped he yelled "ARRRG!" He screamed as he broke the bands on his wrists and stood up the fang got up to him and he started beating the shit out of everything roman saw this and went to take a crack at him but robby mobility plus his rage made him a loaded cannon and the world was the target. Needless to say roman got the message before his life and ran. Robby also had to make a tactical retreat. To go back to his team. They met up being saved by his sister and robby informing of torchwicks plan " I'm ok I'm ok listen torchwicks got all different weapons and stuff on a train and its heading to vale." He said " that's impossible the tunnels were sealed off years ago" oodbleck said

" yea there going to blow there way in and attack." Robby said and just to prove a point torchwick got on the intercom and said " GET TO YOUR PLACES WE ARE LEAVING NOW" as the train started to leave. Robby said " everyone on the train now!" as he pulled his hood up and placed a beacon and turned to the train to see it leaving yang screaming not wanting to lose her brother again with blake and wiess holding her back "ROBBY" he ran towards the train as fast as he could matching speed and a bit faster until he stumbled and nearly tripped "ROBBY NOO!" Yang cried robby picked himself up and ran faster ignoring the pain and instantly reappeared behind yang, more like ran into a door. As he fell backwards " damn I must have been going faster than I thought ugh." He said out loud " damn my leg can I get some numbness for it oomph." He said Before being crushed by a balling yang. " I thought I lose you AGAIN " she said as robby cuddled with her to calm her for a minute. Before he got serious " alright yang, wiess, blake move from the inside and meet us at the front of the train. doctor with me up top." They all nodded. And moved.

they were five carts ahead as the troops showed up. The reaper took care of them with ease. As they moved forward they met two paladins. " robby move up ahead keep moving" he said " but" robby tried to interject " don't worry robby its time I teach them a lesson reap them apart" as he finally parted and robby sighed and ran to the front of the train.

at the front of it the team saw they were looking at a dead end robby had his hood up " HOWS IT GOING BLAKE!?" He called" the engine is locked up I can't stop it." Blake said. Climbing up " were out of time at least we tried" yang said. robby and wiess nodded t each other and wiess stabed the roof and in casing them in ice as the train impacted the wall of vale bringing the train into the city (eoc)


	16. Breach and gods awaken

Vales alarms rang loud and hard attracting everyone. Robby sat up seeing the team his team all ok. The citizens were looking and talking " that's robby rose" one said " yea it is " " what's he doing here?" " I wonder if I can have his autograph?" One said He sighed until a rumble came from under neath him and he was launched up wards into the air as grimm scattered everywhere. The people ran " THE AUTOGRAPH CAN WAIT!" One said as he ran to the nearest building to protect himself. Robby got his game face on " ALRIGHT TEAM DEFEND VALE!" He called as the team went off chopping down grimm left and right,

robby was the most fighting but was handling it well he fought with skill that could rival everyone. He could most likely take on the whole world and leave with only cuts on his suit. He was fighting with out any handicaps he usually does this when fighting other humans so he doesn't outright saluter them but these were creatures that deserved no pity so all the plays were coming out which was seen in his fighting style he had a stone cold face did all the flips and stunts he would normally do but sometimes he would shift from one grimm to another in mid swing to move back to the other with out giving a second thought or even giving up an ounce of momentum. That and he changes his weapon form from gun to hammer to full form while swinging it every shot he gets faster and faster by the tenth shot he was almost a blur.

Then a gunshot was heard and Nora came in slamming her hammer into the head of the giant snake. " lets move!" Pyrrha said as they dazed off to join the Frey, as well as team CFVY and a few huntsmen Glinda, port and oodbleck but the grimm kept coming endless wave after wave after wave. Almost everyone was tired and found a spot to hide " no body move junior cops!" Sun said " we've got badges so you know were here-" Neptune stopped talking as he saw robby fight as was sun mesmerized by the fight. Everyone was when they saw a beowolf come up behind him everyone one screamed "WATCH OUT!" But it was to late the claw punctured him going right threw him like butter. Robby gave a gasp as the claw was pulled out

( in slow motion) robby falls to the ground and says " I'm sorry mom I failed you." And closes his eyes " remember sweetly I will always be with you for ever more I love you." The voice of summer rose says as the beowolf comes up to finish the job. " mom I love you wait for me." He said as he snapped his eyes open, ( play I will not bow) robby grabbed his scythe in hammer form got up and moved to the right by two inches making the beowolf miss robby sent his hammer on the wolfs arm severing it completely off. It howled in pain but not for long cause robby brought the hammer up and he beheaded it there. As three nevermore came in and started to fire at him robby just brought his hand up and like wiess summons glyphs robby formed a big wall of rose petals to block the feathers. With one hand he sent his scythe threw it and killed one nevermore, when the scythe came back like a boomerang he grabbed it with one hand and literary jumped 50 ft in the air and used a fifty hit combo to kill the birds when he hit the ground they exploded into awesomeness and rose petals durning that time the team looked to see not a single scratch on him. He brought his hand up to his ear with 5" away from him and flicked his wrist. The petals responded instantly to there masters commands and swarmed like a tornado around him, robby pumped his arm and the petals flew off and killed everything with in a 10 mile radius. To say he was a unstoppable would be an understatement, even goodwitch the most overpowered huntress of this generation was appalled at the pure power robby was displaying. There was a huge tornado of petals Finally the petals came back and returned to Robby's side and went back into his cloths.

The military finally came in and did the clean up killing any grimm robby might have missed in the city. There was a total of like 20 gunshots in the city before silence and the AK-200 started to leave. Robby looked back at the crowd of huntsmen behind him Loki g in shock " well...that happened" he said before face planting into the ground.

he woke up and saw everyone around him later the huntsmen were in the square team CVFY,JNPR and the teachers were staring in awe " bro that was awesome." yang said cheerfully " awesome more like godly" goodwitch said. " how did you do that I thought you semblance was-?" coco started "speed" robby finished and everyone cover there mouth knowing what that meant speed being the most powerful semblance everything is faster by tenfold, thinking, movement reading all of it at will once its unlocked only few ever got the semblance and they were truly a god like being. and behind them two people were escorting torchwick alive robby saw this and had some words to say " ill be right back." he said deeply as he walked towards him both emerald and mercury looked worried for what he would do. as robby got closer. the androids saw a threat and intervened " I'm sorry sir but you cant talk to the guy yet " he said placing a hand on his shoulder but robby shook it off. "I know that." he said just holding back anger. " we will put him on trial for what he did we promise you justice will be served." the mech said " JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE! IS WHEN HE IS SIX FEET UNDER BY MY HAND KNOW IM NOT SAYING THATS TODAY BUT. BUT I DESERVE CLOSER CLOSER FOR EVERYTHING THAT BASTARD DID I WILL BE IN INTERROGATED. I deserve that at least." he said finishing his rant by spiting on the ground between the mechs feet and heading back off to beacon.

he was in ozpins office on a chat with the governors of vale. "ozpin OZPIN!" the man shouted losing control "yes counsel ?" he asked as we said if ye cant protect the people we cant hold the vital festival. therefore we are putting ironwood in charge of security. "thank you counsel." he said " oz this is the right thing." he said " ironwood gave us a most interesting report of the year after the festival we'll be thinking about your position of headmaster at beacon." the counsel said " ild like to see the report." robby said reveling himself to the chat " very well its better to have a outside look on these subjects" he said as they hung up and robby scroll vibrated saying the datas there. he looked out the window to see the massing of news reporters trying to get the first picture of the savor of vale "whens can I see torchwick ?" he asked "five minutes. he said as robby walked out. After thanking the headmaster (eoc)


	17. Talk and training

Robby left to see torchwick in a hurry so no one would stop him. Its one of the things he hated about being famous you can't get anything done. You can't walk ten feet with out a people asking you to sign something, but he did what was Needed. He reached his dorm.

He was in his dorm after the interview he wore a mask to hide his face as he usually did. He layed on the bed until realized he had to interrogate torchwick he started to get ready when the door opened and the rest of team RWBY popped in to see robby packing. " where are you going little bro?" Yang asked " I'm going to see torchwick then I am going to patch to see our uncle " he said " just make sure he doesn't push you to hard you know how Qrow is." She said " yea I do now if you excuse me I have to take my leave" he said as he opens the door and window and jumpes out it " I hate when he does that." Yang said until robby landed on the tree out side the window " NO YOU DON'T" and he jumped away. as the sister let out a sigh

robby entered the room behind the interrogation room to see Roman facing away from the door. Ironwood was there looking in " almost seems innocence" he said " yea, almost" he said as he left " I will find out who's behind the operation as well as let a few thinks off my chest enjoy the show" he said as he enter the room torchwick still looking away form him " ahh sir is it finally time we can " talk"? He asked " I don't think so." He said torchwick heard the voice and turned slowly. " where's the general!" He said fear passing him. " don't worry he's watching. He still has custody over you but I'm labeled your victim and I'm the best one trained to get answers. So long as you can speak ironwood saids I can do anything I want." Robby sneered. " so you better answer the questions"

5 minutes later out side of the chamber you could hear manly screams that sounded like a stones in the mans throat as it's being ripped from his neck. The guards left 4 minutes ago to empty there stomachs. robby sat on the other side of the table he had a hammer in his hand " this is for my mother you Monster!" he said as he brought the hammer down on his hands smashing them I'm sorry but I don't remember her." as the pain suddenly stopped he looked down to see robby healing him. he almost thought it was of sympathy but that was washed away when he spoke " you... don't remember... her. thats bullshit I saw the video of you doing the unspeakable to her, she was crying in pain cause of your abuse. you strike fear into huntresses to the point that no one would really sign up. but out of those ashs of the once great hero the white cloak an new hero rise one to fill theres mothers legacy my legacy my mother her name is summer rose and she lives IN ME!" he said " and the fact you forgot about her so quickly makes me sick." he got up and walked away " you better hope that your in here for life. or else no matter where you are doing good or bad I will hunt you down and you will die." he said over his solder a single tear fell down form his left eye as he closed the door. And left he passed by ironwood at the door " where are you going now?" He asked " patch" robby said and left

in patch robby stood in front of the mini manor He came in front of his house and knocked on the door " coming" said a mans voice his was young. He opened the door and a man twice as old as robby with a speck of grey he wore a tattered red cloak. He saw robby " oh hello robby here come in, it your house any ways." He said letting him in happily " so hows signal uncle?" robby asked "its not the same with out you people are wondering about you, saying how you got into beacon two years early. And after you saved vale, nice work by the way" he said " he asked " thanks and actually I' m going to be in the study learning about my semblance more" he said "ill get lunch ready in the microwave for you to heat it he said walking away. " there's a course I will set up you can run when you come out of your room for training your semblance, it's in the backyard ." Qrow said robby was about to ask about the course when he saw he was gone he was outside with a wood ax robby sighed and went to his mothers study

it was cozy nice and warm covered with books on every wall to the ceiling and a fireplace to the far end with several leather chairs. He sat down and picked up a book it had no name but he knew it was the book it had the family crest, he opened the book and read the cover " semblances" it read Robby turned the page and read the opening paragraph _' the history of the semblance is very complex almost untraceable as normal history books say but this is not a normal history book this is the family book of semblance's passed down from generation to generation, now explore the history of the semblance in the book enjoy.'_ The paragraph ended robby turned the page and read more it read

' chapter 1 the birth of the semblance' robby continued to read ' _as this not being a normal history book but being part of the original semblance families we can tell you that semblances were created to hide the four maidens. Yes that story is true. The two families were know as the guardians, and being the original semblances were "over powered" so to say as the users were able to do god like feats, its is unknown who the families are but we can tell you this like the maidens powers they have a mind of there own but only run in that families blood stream. It is unsure where the semblance was first found but there have been theory's, theory's that were all busted, letting the history of the semblance fade away'_ the paragraph ended robby continued

'chapter 2 semblances today' ' _the semblances today just like the ones from before but they are more personal, making every person have there own semblance, but we have discovered a pattern. Every one of the semblance's is connected to the two families. In what order is chosen by the blood of the two of the original families is held by the person, every semblance is alike that.'_ Robby read as he ended the chapter ' chapter 3 the two semblances,' _the semblances that we've found were that were connected to the families we think are speed and strength. Like they said these are only theory's but these semblances are always the same and In the same amount of people always above 90%, and above but the closer they are to 100% the stronger they are.'_ Robby read 'the semblances are so similar' he thought _'it is said who ever has these semblances has to protect the maidens but also have the fate of the world in there hands.'_

He finished reading before reading the next paragraph / chapter ' the families' being know for there incredible powers people have looked for them over the entire world,' chapter 4 _the make up of the semblance' the semblances today is a form of two of the originals in the separate forms running threw everyone's blood streams while some today are genetic and some are just to that one person every semblance is connected in some way to the original glyphs of the schnee family are one example, while there modern blood resembles no resemblance to any of the original is is most likely there match was about 70% speed and 30% strength. Teleport is more speed than most one of the highest 99% speed and 1% strength but still a hybrid non the less but more of the family than ever most of them even have the same starting letters the more closer to the family they are, that chapter was very quick but very informative, until he read the foot note ' hello if you've found this book well you are either a rose or xio long, and let me tell you the family stories are true and no matter what you are one of us good luck the future is in your hand -summer rose-_ '

robby put the book down and sat back mesmerized at the sight of his mother leaving a message for him, he felt his face to feel wetness, he was crying, but not of sadness of joy joy that his mother cared for him he put the book and went off to get lunch that he knew his uncle made for him. He got in the kitchen to see the table set with one plate with a hot cover on it. He took of the cover and let the stem fill the room he saw a good set of Mac and cheese.

He could always expect Mac and cheese from his uncle it how he was spoiled but in every other way, shape and form he was in tip top shape always pushed to the limit, not to mention the fact robby would push himself which helped both people him and his uncle, he would never admit it but robby helped his uncle become more powerful then he ever was by each day. Robby ate his lunch to see his uncle making something of wood,

robby smiled as he finished his lunch packed it away then went to do his exercises when he was on patch which would include but not always consist of. 20 push-ups, crunches, sit-ups, and other cardio exercises, 5 minutes of weight lifting, usually ten minutes in the patch mines where the only the purest dust crystals are in all of Remnant it is, even said they can make it past the atmosphere and into orbit of the moon, which was totally not true or robby would have had a moon base already with a death laser to fry torch wick from orbit, which he did not.

Robby also would run around the coast of patch once with his semblance once with out, The exercise was brutal but it worked, it must also be said that his is his easy setting when he usually pushed him self when he douses the exercises after he finishes he gets home sweat like the ocean and usually just collapses on site forcing his uncle or dad to take care of him. But he didn't want that to happen so he just did the easy setting. Finally his uncle called him to the backyard " ROBBY!" Robby dashed off he couldn't wait to see what his uncle had in store for him. It always brought a smile to his face as well as the older ones as well. he saw a wooden obstacle course with beams everywhere Robby was confused

" this is it?" he asked " yes but its made so that you have to use your semblance to the max in order to compleat it, its on a five second timer the beam with the hole in it to your left is the starting and the one to your right is the end. the course will turn off after five seconds you have to go to each hole and stick your hand in till it turns green after 14 you can turn it off there are up to 25 so no course is the same. Good luck" his uncle said as he sat down on the porch to watch the show. Robby sighed he put his left hand in the hole starting the course but did not move the course started up the horizontal beam in the center of the course started spinning some were bobbing up and down like jackhammers and some were splitting apart. Five seconds later the course shut off. Robby sighed and put his hand in again it started up, robby took a deep breath and ran off using his more that needed skill of parkour he only got up to twelve when a loud buzzer sounded and the course ended.

Robby looked around with confusion on his face eyes wide like a deer in headlights clinging to the pole two hand on to legs wrapped around it with a small frown on his face. Qrow could not help but laugh at the cuteness. Robby thought for a minute then realized what happened. He got off and went to the start again " id better not get any blackmail" he said " please I just took a picture of your priceless face" his uncle said as robby begin the course again. He looked at the time all 15 with one millisecond to spare. Qrow was clapping " wow oh wow I've seen people do that in training but never on there second try. That was a-" Qrow started but robby was off again doing another set. He finished the next set with one second to spare. And before he could say a word he was off again ' figures he was always striving for perfection he'll be here till the sun goes down' he thought as he looked at his watch" and its time to walk the dog." He said as he left, after a good long walk with zwei

qrow entered the house and looked to see robby at it but was doing the corse in seconds. He walked out sit down to here robby standing at the pole tapping his foot impatiently. " come on." He said " as it ended robby turned it on again and he was off. And then all 25 were done and he stopped right in front of his uncle just before he crashed into him. " god damnit" he said as he looked to see the course stopped " robby how long are you going for 1 second?" His uncle asked " no I've gone all the tracks separately and as one they are all around the house." The younger reaper said " did you use the ones in the house?" Qrow asked " there are ones in the house too?" Robby asked " oh god I shouldn't have told you." The older rolled his eyes " nope." He said " but thank you uncle your the best Robby said " I'm also your only uncle now get the next course ready while I open the doors " he said as he opened both doors and walked in side. Qrow sat on the sofa to watch tv when a gust of wind came in and rose petals landed on the coffee table " ROBBY!" His uncle sat up yelled out the door as the petals disappeared into ash and atoms. Five more times the gust of wind came but didn't leave anymore rose petals Qrow just sat and drank coffee.

" ROBBY ITS GETTING LATE 5 MORE MINUTES!" He called " ALRIGHT THANKS UNCLE!" Robby yelled as he was off again running all around the house in a figure 8 Qrow could only hear him enter the house once. Finally robby father Taiyang came home. From his work in signal " QROW IM HOME!" He called as he noticed the door opened and the heat as it was nearly summer " ok QROW I KNOW ITS HOT BUT PLEASE WE HAVE WINDOWS AND AIR COOLING PLEASE USE IT." He said as he walked forward in the house to see Qrow didn't hear his "words of wisdom". Tai sighed " QROW!" He yelled getting the reapers attention " wha!- oh hi tai how's it going?" He asked " great so might I ask why you have the doors open for?" He asked as he closed the door " WAIT DONT TAI ROB-!" The older reaper winched as a 'Bang!' Was heard as wood met head then met wood again. Tai jumped to he opened the door to see robby rubbing the back of his head " ow note to self wood still hurts." Robby said

he looked up to see his father blowing steam " hi dad!" He waved cheerfully " get in." Tai said sternly. Robby got up and got inside robby passed his uncle and mouthed " help me please!" As he countuned only to get " robby don't look for pity because your not going to get it. Now sit down!" Tai said as he pulled a chair from the kitchen into the middle of the room he did as tiayang started to chew out robby, " now robby what. Have. I. Told you since you were five?" He said sternly " for god sakes go to bed on time." Robby said wisely. And Qrow chuckled at the antics. " no." Tai said seriously " for god sakes don't play with your food." He asked Tai gave another "no" " for god sakes don't stay up all night watching tv?" Robby asked " no" " for god sakes-" robby started " DON'T RUN IN THE HOUSE!" Tai yelled making his aura flare up. making robby flinch he forgot how mad his father could get. Tai forced him self to calm down and look for support to help this behavior

" Qrow tell him!" He said The older reaper stepped forward and put a accusing finger in the air... " good job robby" as he patted him on the head calming the younger down Tai's jaw dropped " Qrow robby ran in the house. He could have-" " robby was permitted in to run he was doing semblance training" the older reaper said tai looked around the house and saw the pillars. 'Oh' he mouthed. " sorry robby" he said " it ok you didn't know" robby said forgiving his father who sighed " you are way to forgiving" he said "I just hope your more strict to your team." He said under his breath " hey yangs on my team so yea I keep her in line" he said offended " ok robby you can go then we can have supper." Qrow said robby nodded and dashed off only to hear a loud ding and robby appearing at his fathers side five seconds later. " bit slow." He said " not really I had to clean up so that's why." Robby said " damn you could have a party in here and we would not even know about it." His father said " naa that yangs thing anyway we should get supper ready. He said the men got the supper ready a good ham steak.

the three sat down at the table to eat the food which was fantastic " so robby you ready for the tournament?" His father asked " didn't I tell you?" He asked his father looking over to his uncle who was shaking his head. " tell us what?" His father asked " well you might have been on a mission at that time but I'm vales champion." Robby said offhandedly. Taiyang dropped his fork making it clatter on the plate. Qrow was recording his reaction robby tuned to his uncle and said" that went better than I-" tai yang erupted " YOUR WHAAAA!" He said making robby go flying out the window just on aura levels alone. Robby picked up his head to see inside " I'm ok!" He called before reentering only to be talked by his father, picking him up and shaking him " OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING FROM ME ALL THESE YEARS?!" He asked " doooo yoooou really want too knoow!?" Robby asked still in movement then he was put down " wait there's more?" Tai asked " ok hold up we know your the info broker, your the reaper as well, now your the champion of vale, what else can you possibly be?" Qrow asked " well-" robby pulled out his black scroll " Robby you do know your the leader of the brotherhood right?"." Both adults asked " well yea i do expect this. Isn't mine, it's yours." Robby said sliding his thumb around showing the two black scrolls " damn!" Tai gasped " what about yangyang?" Qrow asked " she's a member." Robby said " what happened?" Tai asked and robby explained the bomb incident. " I can't believe you brought an IED to school."

Tai said shaking his head face palming finally he said " anyway I'm going on some missions soon. and you need to go into vale" his father said " naa I'm going right to the ring tomorrow so it no big besides mom needs me." Robby said cheerfully then we can go to vale." He said zwei can and jumped on robby lap and he patted " ok get your shower and go to bed see you tomorrow." Taiyang said " oh il see you an vale to kiddo" his uncle said which robby smiled. robby left and went to bed, well more like collapsed on his floor with a thump. The adults looked at each other and ran to see what happened to find Robby out like a light. The adults sighted as tai grabbed his torso and Qrow his legs and tucked him. Into bed " I swear you train him to hard" tai whispered " I only train him the basics he does the rest its summers fault." Qrow arugued

" Don't bring my wife into this!" Tai said in the hallway " taiyang the whole damn world's your wife!" Qrow argued swinging down a gulp of something in his flask " does robby know you've gone back to it?" Taiyang asked " nope nor will he find out." Qrow said " just be careful or he'll have your head" his father said " let's go" as they left Robby's room to sleep on his own. ( eoc)


	18. Round onenew challengerbrawl in family

Robby woke up in the middle of the night he looked around and sighed he got dressed and left to pack a few protein bars and a soda he wrote a note to his family ' dear uncle/dad I've couldn't get any sleep so I went to see 'her' I got food and a drink with me for breakfast so don't worry about it I've also will like to say I'll see you in vale uncle oz pin would like to speak to you so when you get to vale go no place else but his office got it his. Office love you -robby- :p' he left it on the table and turned to zwei " make sure they get this ok bud?" Robby said to his dog who barked in the ok robby left

he reached the grave site " h-hey mom!" He called sniffling " sorry I haven't come by in a while, things have been...well things have been pretty busy." He said " oh dads here to he well you know dad. He said he going on a mission soon, I think he misses adventuring with him he tries to hide it but we know how that is," he said breathing more heavy as time went on until " OHHH GOOODDDD!" Robby wailed as he collapses on the ground " I promised my self I wouldn't cry. Look at what I crybaby I've become mom." He whimpered he felt the wind bat his face he looked up to hear his mothers soothing voice on the wind 'carry on my way ward son, there be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more,' it sang " alright mom...thanks." Robby said as he used the gravestone as a pillow and fell to sleep in a bliss.

when he woke up the sun had risen " thanks mother, oh good news I caught roman torchwick he behind bars now in atlas where he'll serve trial for your murder and rape as well as everyone else that had the same fate," he said smiling as he saw 'roman in binds being walked throughout general population, then next day news reports roman torchwick found dead.' He looked back at the grave " having gotten kicked out of beacon yet! So that's cool, I think being on a team with yang helps I keep her in line" he said as he leaned closer to the grave stone and brought a hand to his cheek before straightening up " that was a joke mother and a bad one stop laughing." He said " actually both Blake and wiess said that was a bad idea OH there my teammates together we form team RWBY! And yes before you asked it does kinda cause some confusion so yea I stopped some bad guys as well as met some lets just say different teachers, its funny the more I see ozpin the more is shows where Qrow got his inspiration as a teacher." He said oh the vital festival is here I know it's your favorite time of year its become mine as well. As you know I'm part of the brotherhood now just like you accualy one of the reasions why I'm at beacon was because I was the last rose as well a great fighter after all your more than ok if you've become a champion of a kingdom right?" Robby laughed nervously " yea that turned to be more of a gloat than I wanted it to be." He said as a bark was heard behind him he saw zwei and tai there waiting for him " oh there's dad he's going to drop me off at the arena then he's going on that mission!" He called before turning back " thank you for letting me see you mom it was good to talk." He left as the birds flew up towards the sun. 'RIP monty oum: for your inspiration and drive ( sorry for the late homage)

the arena was packed with people from all over robby got off the transport as he ran into the arena to take his place to fight in the battle his team vs team ABRN " WELCOME EVERYONE HERE AND FAR TO THE VITAL FESTIVAL OUT FIRST MATCH IS VS RWBY OF BEACON AND ABRN OF HAVEN IF THEY COULD PLEASE MAKE THERE WAY TO THE ARENA THAT WOULD BE LOVELY!" Peter port called an announcer of the festival this year. " yespeterandjustletmesayitsagreatdayseeingasIgettoannouncetheseloveymatcheswithyouoldfriend." The fast speeking doctor said " easy there friend, maybe you might want to drink a bit was water and breath deep?" Port said " why you don't like my voice?" He asked " no it's just many people here are not or students and friends, so what you just said was a bunch of garble to them." Port said " oh il try to keep that in mind thank you peter." Oodbleck said " what are friends for? but now it seems the teams are set lets get ready for the match!" Peter called the team walked forward and presented themselves robby just shook hands with the leader as he kept his hood up to his his identity. " TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN and everyone counted down 5...4...3...2...1...GO!" PORT BOOMED

robby was about to step forward but weiss held him back, he looked towards her, she smiled and robby nodded and jumped back, team ABRN looked at the odd action as they stopped coming forward towards each other " these guys are jokes lets not make him get involved, blake." Weiss said towards her teammate, blake nodded and for a second her face got larger before getting more defined, before making a carbon copy of herself, bow and all the crowd was shocked as was the team they were fighting. The new team of four walked forward and drew there weapons in sync robby just propped up on crescent rose watching the fight happened,

it was one sided in RWBY's favor even if blake got rid of her shadow. It ended when the rest of the team was sent out by yang. " and the winner is team RWBY by knockout!" Port called. As the match ended. Robby went to cheer his team. " YANG!" Robby yelled as he jumped on his sisters back and hugged her. Not really acting his age. " hi robby how did we look?" Yang strained form the weight of his brother. " oh come on now I'm not that heavy." He said " yea you are bro it because of all those cookies," she said poking robby in the stomach

robby finally got off his sisters back and got serious " alright let's get some victory food my treat, just don't say my name in public." He said as they left they got to the fair grounds and looked around. " well were here what now?" Robby asked " come on I know just the place" yang said as she walked away giving emerald time to try to pickpocket robby, he felt it and held back the strong urge to spin on his heels and breaking the pickpocket's hands " hey it's going to be hard to eat with out money." Emerald called robby turned back to see her holding his wallet. " oh no! no! no! no!" Robby tapped his pockets knowing that he was stolen. " hehe hello robby!" Emerald cheered as she handed robby his wallet back " thank you Em I swear the pockets on this thing are the worst." Robby said " what's up em?" Yang asked " just got back after watching that fight of your you were amazing" she said " oh please stop it we weren't that good." Robby said blushing " hey we were planning on getting some food do you want to join?" Yang asked " -umm no thanks I got to go oh by the way if you don't mind me asking who is going to the double's round?" Emerald asked " well that's for us to know and you to find out." Robby said " we picked Weiss and yang." Weiss said " great ruin my only fun." Robby said looked at Weiss

Finally the group separated The team went to a simple wok to get some noodles, they sat down and robby pulled his hood up to hide his face. "I'll have the normal please." Yang said as she ordered. And a giant bowl of noodles came at her " I'll have the same please." Robby said as a bowl the same size came at him, do you have anything with less salt?" Wiess asked but only got the same bowl as the other two. Blake just nodded to the old man as he rushed to get her food prepared. He came out with noodles covered in fish. She looked at the bowl with drool and happiness. Wiess was appaled " WHAT how can my card be declined I was hardly into my monthly allowance." Wiess said, blake tried to sneak away the food but the cook saw this and took it from her. " NOOOO!" She wailed as she slumped her head on the table in defeat. " maybe I can help?" A voice said coming from next to them reveling it to be Pyrrha Nikos " PYRRHA!" Robby called in joy throwing up his hands " as if you could be any more childish?" Wiess said just to toy with her robby added " hey I could jump into her arms and act as if she is my mother?" Robby teased nudging wiess. " N-No t-thanks" wiess stumbled waving her hands to stop him. " oh you don't have to!" Yang called before leaning over to robby and whispering/ hissed loudly " DONT YOU THINK ABOUT IT BRO!" Robby flew back in defense " ok ok were all friends here." He said as he sat back " mind if we join you?" Jaune asked

do you think its wise to eat before a fight?" Ren asked " of course-!" Pyrrha said but that's all robby heard as he ate to full bowls of food and passed out being dragged back to the stadium by his team before being woken up by a shotgun blast past the head " AHHH!" He yelled As he flew towards the back of the throne he was sitting in. " you up bro?" Yang asked " yep sis I'm up." Robby said " good enjoy the show!" Yang said before Joining the rest of the team in the normal stands. The fight with the other two team bores they were of JNPR and BWNS he sat down as the two teams got ready " 3...2...1...GO!" Port said

and SSSN and INDO, he knew the names were indigo and bronze but not the team members names finally it was time to go, he got up when he noticed a shadow covering his part of the arena he looked up to see a familiar ship heading for beacon " motherf***er!" (*) He swore he headed out to beacon where it was landing but wiess dragged him there instead

WIESS WHAT IS GOING ON?" He asked " WHO IS IT?" Robby asked hoping it wasn't who he thought it was " PLEASE DONT BE YOUR DAD!" He said " no robby its winter!" Wiess said with real joy " wait your sister?" Robby asked "WINTER!" Wiess called before running up to greet her " winter its so good to see you...oh your presents honors us" she said wiess took a curtsy, robby rolled his eyes and frowned. And started to walk away but was held by wiess as winter started to speak " beacon it's been a while. Its smells different. And colder" She said "yea, judging by the weather this time of year not so much." Robby said offhandedly only to be punched in the arm by wiess she sped up talking like oodbleck " ...so how long are you staying?" She asked only to be answer with 'classified' by her sister " right she said bowing her head "well its good to meet you winter but now I have things to do," robby said as he waved goodby and started to walk away " HOLD ON A SECOND!" She called " robby just closed his eyes and grit his teeth before taking a deep breath and turned around to meet winters cleavage robby looked up. As winter bent down and removed his hood which he didn't realize he had on.

Winter stood back and looked into his silver eyes. She actually smiled a bit to much like "her". Robby was hit with a wave of euphoria of that " other" day the one he failed. " I have stuff to deal with me ironwood and your headmaster but seeing as I'm early let's go inspect your quarter's?" She said " REALLY!" Wiess called in excitement " yes I want to see if there up to my personal standards." Winter said as she started to walk away folowed by wiess as some AK-200's " I'll talk to you later ok wies-" robby was cut when he saw his uncle stumble into the courtyard by the looks of it drunk off his ass but more importantly not heading to ozpins but to winters forces " son of a bitch!" Robby said as he used his semblance to dash into the teachers office to tell oz pin of what's going to go down.

he finally got there and bursted into the room when in the middle of a meeting of ironwood, ozpin, and glinda " yes robby what is it?" Ozpin asked " you guys need to get to the court yard urgent fight broke out, chaos, deep grudge," robby said painting " all three of you." He said " why should I go?" Ironwood said not caring as he got back to the meeting only to be turned back by robby as he screamed in his face " YOU SHOULD FUCKING CARE BECAUSE IT YOUR FUCKING SUBORDINATE AND MY FUCKING UNCLE!" Robby raged " NOW GET DOWN THERE IN AT LEAST TEN MINUTES OR ELSE I WILL END THE MATCH MY SELF AND THERE AURAS WONT BE THE ONLY THINGS RED!" Robby said as he dashed off into rose petals. " damn I hate that kid, so oz I-" ironwood turned around to find both seats empty he looked back to see an elevator open with both glinda and ozpin in it with fear in there eyes. Ozpin pressing the buttion to shut the door very fast. Ironwood sighed as the door closed he went to the stairs

robby got into the court yard " WHATS GOING ON?" He asked " some crazy dude started attacking my sister " WHAT WHO WOULD- I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Robby sighed " WHA-!?" Wiess asked confused before getting back to the task at hand " SHOW HIM RESPECT WINTER!" She called, robby looked around to see mercury wide eyed and running back into the building " damn it!" Robby said as he saw him run away he had a choice go in and kill mercury or stop the fight and let him get away by the time he turned back to the fight the two were on top of the building. Robby didn't like this he growled. Wiess not expecting this reaction jumped back a bit. As the fighters came back to earth and separated. Robby tried to get in between the two but wiess held him back with her glyphs. Winter flew birds at Qrow who blocked them finally he broke though wiess's glyphs right as winter was going to stab his uncle in the throat. There was a clang of metal as winters saber was thrown into the air and landed blade in ground a few feet away. Winter was shocked as well as everyone else the guy Who stopped it was none other than the reaper himself. Qrow had a look of fear in in his eyes. " MOVE IT REAPER THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Winter said " oh really well as I see it your fighting on school grounds that I go to and that I will defend to my last breath got that!" He hissed. Making everyone step back in fear only making few actually process what he just said winter had enough and went to punch the reaper out of the way.

robby until yelled " ENOUGH!" Both combatants flinched at the anger that was resonating from the pissed robby. " BOTH OF YOU ACTING LIKE TODDLERS OVER WHOS GOING TO WATCH THE SAME SHOW! THIS BICKERING IS POINTLESS TIME IS RUNNING OUT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING.. TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! WE CANT STAND AROUND HERE FIGHTING WHEN OUR ENEMIES ARE ATTACKING US AS WE SPEAK!" He yelled the two combatants flinched from the anger coming out of the pissed reaper. When general ironwood came out "SCHNEE!" He yelled as winter lowered her blade " what do you think your doing?" He asked " he started the altercation sir." Winter went to defend herself " that's actually not true she attacked first." Qrow said making robby facepalm and shiver more in anger. " is that right?" He asked schnee went to say something untill she realized he was right and stopped " and you." Ironwood turned to Qrow, who put in hands pointing his thump at him " what are you doing here?" He asked " I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow said " I-" ironwood was cut off by the aproching ozpin and glinda " now now everyone!" He called " there's a stationed fight happening just around the corner at the colosseums which I insure you has better seats...and popcorn!" He said spinning his coffee in his hand " break it up everyone we will deal with this mess!" Glinda called dispersing the crowd " now Qrow and you" robby called " because of both of your actions you made my life a lot harder so when I say get to the headmaster office, GET TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE!" Robby yelled both of the fighters took there weapons away and walked inside " and suddenly your actions make since" wiess said coming up to her leader " please not now wiess just get to our dorm and get some rest tell yang our uncle is here." He said as he followed the group of teachers.

in ozpins office ironwood and Winter were waiting for the others to arrive. Finally the door opened and out stepped qrow, ozpin, and glinda " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Winter asked " IF YOU WERE ONE OF MY MEN I WOULD HAVE YOU SHOT!" Ironwood said " if I was one of your men I would shoot myself." Qrow countered as he took a swig of alcohol in his flask " while I wount condone his actions retaliating the way you did certainly didn't help the situation!" Glinda said " HE WAS DRUNK!" Winter called "HE ALWAYS DRUNK!" Glinda countered. They looked at there guest to see Qrow still chugging at his flask before flinching back before shrugging oz pin sighed as he sat down putting his hands on his head from stress " Qrow why are you here?" He asked " YOUVE BEEN OUT OF CONTACT FOR WEEKS YOU CANT JUST GO DARK LIKE THAT IN THE FIELD!" Ironwood berated " I'm not one of your special operatives jimmy" Qrow said " general" winter gritted " whatever" qrow said " you sent me to get intel on our enemy and I'm telling you our enemy is here!" Qrow said " we know thanks to your nephew." Ironwood informed " OH OH YOU KNOW WELL THANK GOODNESS IM OUT THERE RISKING MY LIFE TO KEEP YOU ALL INFORMED!" Qrow yelled " Qrow" ironwood tried to stop the rant but failed " communication is I two way street pal... See this that's the send button," Qrow ranted " they had Reason to believe you've been compromised." And I have reason to believe you don't need to be here seriously who invited her?" Qrow asked as the door opened for the third time " that's exactly what I'm wondering" robby said entering with his hood down. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Winter asked rounding all attention from Qrow to robby in an instance but ironwood held her back. Robby passed by Qrow and pick pocketed his uncle grabbing his flask. Qrow noticed and stepped back in fear as robby popped the cap and sniffed.

Robby gritted his teeth as he threw it back at his uncle " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Robby asked as the flask hit the pillar making a huge crack in it making everyone flinch at the younger ones anger " HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN BACK TO DRINKING! YOU SAID YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" He yelled he looked back to see winter scared beyond belief hopping the next outburst would not be aimed at her. Robby eyed ironwood for a bit until he sighed " winter we will discuss this incident back on my ship" he said " but sir-?" Winter said " winter leave" he ordered " yes sir" she said as she left calmly until entering the elevator then ran out of the room scared of robby. " go on" ironwood said " your little infiltrator is not a pawn. there the one responsible for autumn conduction." Qrow said "What!?" Glynda asked as robby pounded his fist on the desk " damn it I thought I remembered her" robby said as Qrow spoke again " despite what the world thinks were not teachers or generals or headmasters-" "or hunters" robby added " no the people in this room the headmasters of the other two schools were the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. Its why we meet behind closed door's why we work in the shadows, so tell me James when you brought your army to vale was that you being discrete or did you just not give a damn." Qrow said " discrete wasn't working." As ironwood placed his scroll on the table lighting up a hologram "I came here because this was what was Necessary" ironwood said " your here because ozpin and I wanted you here. He wanted you in this inner circle to show you the real threat that were facing." Robby said " and I am grateful" ironwood said " you sure have a funny way of showing it." Qrow said. " the people of vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act, when they look to the sky and see my fleet they feel safe. And our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood countered said which caused both robby and Qrow to laugh. " y-you think there scared of your little ships. I've looked out there and saw the things she made and let me tell you they are fear." Ozpin stood up and spoke " and fear will bring the grimm a guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's a energy in the air now a question in the back of everyone's mind. ' if this is the size of our differences what is it were expecting to fight?'" Oz said

ironwood looked around the room to see dirty faces looking at him robby was on his scroll trying away. To who knows what. Ironwood walked to his scroll and was about to pick it up. " NO DON'T!" Robby said making them flinch and they looked at the scroll to see the black queen. " what the hell?!" Qrow asked " its a virus that our friend added to our system I've added a counter virus that's sending false info to her scroll. So she can't know our plans thus the error just one more peace of info to add." He said " there now you can take it." He said as ironwood removed the scroll. And a message popped up ' anti virus software imputed please confirm.' Ironwood tapped the yes button and the scroll shut down. Then it powered up again. "There we go" he said I'll take my leave. And he left ironwood sighed " so what do you suggest we do?" " I suggest we find our guardian." Oz pin said watching robby leave.(eoc)


	19. Lesson learned?

Robby sat on his throne watching the doubles round of the festival. Which the first match was coco and yats vs emerald and mercury, then Pyrrha and Jaune vs someone he really didn't want to know, one of the last matches were to be yang and wiess vs naan Catt and flint cole, he saw coco and the broadsword wielder walk on the stage, as emerald and mercury did as well. " hey I love that outfit!" Coco said " thanks I will try not to get blood on it" emerald said " I can't promise you will without a scratch." Yats said as he drew his sword "alright give it everything you've got" she said " ohh I like her" coco said as she readjusted her sunglasses as the field was setup. Finally the match began, both emerald and mercury walked backwards into the field of grain where most people would lose track of them including yang, but not robby after all he was able to hunt in the grain fields on patch near his mothers grave he became an expert and was able to catch the fastest and most stealthiest of animals. He saw there exact movements, the fight was very informative on how they fight even if it wasn't at there full strength. It was also a big disappointment seeing as team CFVY didn't land a single hit.

" well that was disappointing" he said as he slept the next match were boring and he slept. Finally he left the arena and went back to his dorm. He entered the dorm to see yang and his uncle setting up there game console. " Yo!" He said " hey robby!" Yang cheered before Qrow yelled at her " YANG WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOUR GOING TO PULL THE CORD OUT OF THE WALL!" He yelled but it was to late, she ran to her brother and tripped on the cord shutting off the console. Both men sighed as they fixed the console " hey robby why don't you go first." Yang suggested. " fine, you ready uncle?" Robby asked " yep kid!" His uncle said they sat on the ground and got out there scrolls, as they changed into there controllers. They selected there characters his uncle being soaring ninja. Robby choosing radiant ninja. It was your basic fighting game. They fought while robby asked " so uncle what's the report on the mission?" Robby asked " it wasn't important it was a basic normal mission nothing special," he said " well then you shouldn't have any problem sharing it!" Yang said hopping on the bed. " alright fine well it was held in the swamps of mistral..." He started until he was cut off by his nephew,

yelling " YOULL NEVER BEAT ME OLD MAN!" Robby called while his uncle was distracted " HA IN YOUR DREAMS!" He countered as he realized it was a bluff and got back full on. " YOU CAN DO IT ROBBY!" Yang cheered for her brother until robby lost. " ouch" she said in shame " oh yea don't call me old!" Qrow said " MY TURN!" Yang called as she jumped and caught the controller as robby jumped to avoid the big mass of blondness, they chose there characters " now where was?" Qrow asked " you were telling about the mission." Robby said Laying on wiess's bed. As Qrow continued the story " right I came across a village in the swamps west of mistral right off the bat I knew something wasn't right" he said " and you were there...why?" Robby asked " I was looking for info, tired of hunting grimm I started my search at the local inn." He said " it was full of low life's and huntsmen hired by less than respectable people for less than good jobs, and then it happened" Qrow said freezing the drama " my god YOU DIDN'T!" Robby said " what happened?" Yang asked " don't ask-" robby said but it was to late "I was defeated by the mere sight... of the innkeepers skirt length!" He said as robby slammed his head on the headboard of wiess's bed.

" god" slam! " damn" slam! " it " slam! " uncle" slam! " Qrow" crack! " only you could do that!" He yelled at his uncle as yang threw a pillow at him " you are the worst!" Yang said " yang you really can't talk seeing your cloths" robby said yang looked down into her cleavage and just grumbled. " so you cool with oz?" Yang asked "me and the headmaster go way back were cool," Qrow said " yea for an old guy." Yang countered making Qrow's anger rise " not funny!" He said " uncle there's a new invention called hair dye TRY IT!" Robby said making his uncle grumble

" so why are you here shouldn't you be on a mission?" Yang asked " well as pros were expected to get results as fast as possible." Her ( real) uncle said " yea I get that were kinda pros of our own." Robby said pulling out his black scroll to check the news. " is that so?" He asked " yea read the news sometime we totally saved vale while you were gone." Yang said " that's funny because I remember vale suffered a grimm attack after you almost stopped a train, and you had to get the army involved." He said and leaned towards yang " but they don't give a metal of almost." He said " THEY DO AND ITS CALLED SILVER!" Robby called pointing to his uncle, " also I saved vale the army was just clean up." Robby huffed " yea we also caught torchwick he's on ironwoods ship and crime has gone down since." Yang said " that bastard shouldn't be on the god damn ship he should be underground!" He said gritting his teeth nearly crushing his scroll but he calmed down. " sure you might be acting like huntress's but your not thinking like them, did you think three girls and one boy could stop all the crime in a whole city." Qrow asked " hey hey hey one they were not alone and two I was giving that by ozpin and I brought them with me." Robby said " the fact is crime hasn't stopped since roman got napped it stopped completely that's what ironwood can't get thought his skull of his." Qrow said "you know the general?" Yang asked " hey I know just about everyone to some extent remember your looking at the coolest team to ever graduate beacon!" Qrow said pulling out a photo of his old team " ahh team SQTR that's where I met your parents, we were pretty well known in that day." He said. " yea of crummy fashion style." Robby argued

" hey we didn't have the bloody sapphire making our cloths but we did our best and I have some bad stories to confirm that." He said " gross!" Yang said " really!" Robby said flaring his hands " hehe well I need to go you kids will cramp my style." He said as he went to leave before sighing and turning back " the thing is you can go far kids but you need to act together" he said looking at them as his eyes glanced to robby who was on his scroll " ROBBY!" He yelled getting his attention, the younger one jumped " WHAT WHAT IS IT IS SHE ATTACKING IS SHE HERE!?" He asked getting into battle stance. Making Qrow sigh " were you listening to me?" He asked " oh that yea I heard you." He said as he went back to his scroll. Yang looked " hey where did you get that scroll it's not the normal type." Yang said " it was given to me by the headmaster." Robby said " yea right ozpin giving a scroll to a student, he doesn't give flowers to a funeral much less anything like a scroll." Qrow passed it off " so really with all your connections as the reaper where did you get that?" Qrow said " I-well.-" robby rubbed the back of his head he was going to say he was telling the truth but that would get Qrow mad for trying to lie to him fortunately his savor came " I have to inform you qrow robby speaks the truth. I gave him the scroll so he could chatch up on all the news reports form being the reaper as well as one of us." Ozpin said " well even if it is the other way around but who's counting." He added " oh so you weren't lying ok then so fine I agree with you, under one condition." Qrow said cracking a smile " what is it this time uncle." Robby wined " I want to test your skills, full on no holding back." Qrow said " uncle you can't beat me even if I use handicaps with out them you'd be crushed like a pancake." Robby said seriously " well let's find out I will see you in the arena. He said walking away 'this is going to be a long day.' Robby thought

he entered the arena to see every student and teacher at beacon there looking intently 'huh this might be fun' robby said as he got on the stage ready uncle and glinda was beside them " now boys don't destroy this arena and with that note BEGIN!" She yelled as the two sped towards each other and clashed in the middle winter was on top with the other teachers ironwood included they knew Qrow was one of the best better than ozpin by a hair but still better and some one that could be on par let alone beat Qrow was unheard of. Yet here was a child about half Qrow's age and experience going toe to toe. Robby took a swing at his uncles exposed side to hit the sword cutting his hand. He jumped back and watched as his hand healed he looked to see his aura gauge, just down by one point. He took his stance again and ran forward than past his uncle coming behind him and took a swift kick at the back of his head Qrow ducked under the kick and punched his nephew in the gems. " ouch" the crowd said as they saw the hit connect, robby stood up like nothing and took a different approach he just walked towards Qrow. Who used his gun and tried to shoot him but he was always somewhere else alert the shot. Finally he took a swing cutting his nephew in to shocked at first until it exploded into rose petals. And swuled around him blinding him, confusing him and hitting him, making him lose 15 points. He broke the rush by a downward swing.

To see robby cross legged in front of him. Qrow charged and swung down at him but robby wasn't there Qrow felt extra weight on his sword he knew it to be robby and rolled his hand under and swung again trying to surprise robby but he spun to the left and brought an open hand in a chopping motion sending Qrow back again. He looked at robby to see him reach behind him and take up to crescent rose and open it into hammer form ( closed blade section extended handle) Qrow smirked as he got into his stance. The crowd cheered louder as they saw the weapon come out. The pair charged and spun each creating there own wave of momentum then clashed the head to the hammer of crescent rose hit the mid blade of his weapon, they broke contact and rushed again each time hitting in the middle not making any headway only tiring themselves out. Qrow was breathing heavy where robby was panting lightly. Suddenly they stopped breathing hard and just breathed normally as Qrow asked robby " Shall we begin?" Robby replied " waiting on you old man." He said " very funny." Qrow said as he flicked his arm downwards making gears spin on his sword causing four places amoung the blade to extend and roll back making the blade of the scythe. As the handle's extension shot out clicking into place forming the scythe, Robby's was already done and was in position gun cocked and ready to fire and launch. Qrow got into a similar position as they launched at each other they clashed and clashed still not gaining ground until robby clashed for the third time then fired his gun using the recoil sending Qrow's weapon far off robby got behind him and put him in a head lock using the shaft as the hold point, Qrow luckily got his weapon in the right position so angle him self out of it and send his nephew flying. Robby was back on his feet and launched again this time using a backhand strike pairing the blade with his open to his uncles neck fired a shot and hooked it under the crowd was speechless as the fight ended just like it began people looked at the fighters thinking they could go on before they saw the aura levels qrow was in the red where robby was teetering on green. Robby drew his weapon away form his uncle and shock his head " nice job you did well" he said shaking his uncles Hand " are you sure you need extra training?" Qrow asked

" of corse there are a lot of things I don't know, from you Well that's today for me I'm off to bed." Robby said with a yawn " bro you sure are sleeping a lot lately you ok?" She asked as she she looked after not getting an answer to find him out cold leaning on the wall. She let out a laugh as did the rest of the team plus the uncle Qrow carried robby to the dorm helping him and put him into bed as they left to get dinner. They came back and left a sandwhich and a glass of milk on the bookshelf with Robby's hand nearly touching it as the group left.

they came back to see both contents surprisingly empty back where they were and a big glob of tomato on Robby's upper lip smiling contently as he dreamt. Wiess tried so hard to be stern but failed under Robby's unexistence gaze so she just went to bed yang took a picture then followed suit as did blake Qrow shut off the lights " goodnight girls" he said " night uncle" yang said " night Qrow" wiess and blake said Qrow walked up to Robby's sleeping form " good night robby" he said as he kisses his forehead he stood up to hear a mumble along the lines of " good knight unkle crow" robby said as he rolled to the other side of the bed and fell back to sleep Qrow smiled and left turning off the lights and closing the door


	20. Truth,family history, hero or villain

The next day robby woke up his sheets were in a ball all around him he was so stiff ' this is to early' he thought he tried to get up he did but was weak he fell out of bed with his sheets covering him in a lump. Making him look like he was covered in snow but they were much warmer. ' well that happened.' He thought as he uncovered him self as all the dust containers that weiss had came raining on him. One hitting his head making him eat the pavement. " son ofabitch!" Robby yelled as he rubbed his head he heard chuckling. He turned around to see a snorting weiss robby has a sock handing off his ear which flung when he turned his head. " wiess might I ask what is so funny?" He said dangerously weiss just kept on laughing as she got off the bed. " silly the thing that's funny is you." She said as she took the sock off his ear and rubbed his head making the fire dust in his head shine in the sunlight. Rooby covered his nose to keep him from sneezing. " come on lets get breakfast." She said picking up the younger leader. " weiss can you tell me why you are being so nice it's really just...wrong." He said

" WHAT I can't be nice?!" She demanded " based on the start of the year no." Robby said " oi shut up!" She said " ahh that more like it, can we hurry up though my stomach is getting nosey." He said as he ran forward, ' every time I try to have a moment' weiss thought as she ran after him. She found him there at there table but he wasn't alone the rest of the team was there to ' great' she said as she went back to her normal self. Then they went to the arena to fight the other team. Robby looked over to see the fight as nann Catt and flint coal stepped out. He heard Catt taunt yang which she fell for in every way " oh no" he said as he grabbed the side of his head to try to stop the throbbing. He was so focused he forgot about the fight until he heard weiss lost all her aura to save yang. " weiss." He said sadly knowing she wasn't dead. ' she had changed for the better' robby thought he went to the place people can enter the field and after the match robby was the first one next to her sister. Yang propped her up but robby forced her down. " lay down it will help with the aura transfer." Robby said as he put his hand on Weiss's chest and tried to pump his aura into it his face looked like he was constipated. " no good I'm sorry weiss" robby said

" robby it's ok I'm fine we can get to the-!" She squeaked when she realized what he was doing, he popped open her chest exposing herself to the world. " yang blake cover her from the cameras!" Robby ordered and blake and yang stood up and angled themselves to block any cameras that might want to see weiss. Flustered she tried to hide her breasts from her testosterone filled teammate, but he forced her out of the way. He put his hand right in between them and pumped his aura in. It felt like air was suddenly in her lungs and felt and tasted like robby she didn't want it to end until she realized she wasn't alone she snapped her eyes open again " all done you can cover your self now as you head to the hospital." Robby said " wait what about you?" Weiss asked blushing after the whole ordeal. " I can't come ozpin needs me urgent he says." Weiss nodded and robby left but he looked back ' I wish I could tell you the truth weiss but I'm afraid you can't love me, cause I can't love you.' He thought as he went back to beacon.

he entered the office " is she here yet?" He asked as he saw his uncle and ozpin talking with coffee cups in there hands, " no your fine." His uncle said " that doesn't have alcohol in it right?" Robby teased " r-right of course hehehehe" Qrow said not looking at his nephew. Ozpin just facepalmed "uncle I'm kidding once and I while isn't to bad if you regulate it and don't throw up the next morning that's all, I don't want to get up to smell the exact type of beer you had last night," robby said as he shivered at the memory it wasn't a fun experience. " anyways let's get ready." He said as he went to stand by the pillars the doors opened and Pyrrha Nikos stepped forward towards the desk ignoring robby and Qrow. " hey check out the hotly you get her number?" He teased as he leaned forward. Close enough for robby to drive his elbow into his ribs. "Ok I deserve that." He said as Pyrrha entered " you wish to see me sir?" Pyrrha asked " hello Pyrrha please sit down." He said pointing to the empty chair which Pyrrha occupied " would you like something to drink or eat we might be here a while." Ozpin said " no thanks headmaster I'm fine." Pyrrha said. " if you insist, well it must come to no shock that they chose you to be in the final round of the tournament until the champion round." Ozpin said " yea well I couldn't have done it without my team." Pyrrha said " personally I think its the other way around." Qrow said. Rolling his eyes. Robby whispered " be nice she can kick your ass." Qrow scoffed " yea right since when?" Qrow asked " scince she nearly beat me in battle twice." Robby said "oh I-" Qrow sputtered " I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced." Pyrrha said standing up " names Qrow." He said not really caring. Robby gave a stern look.

Qrow pretended not to notice, " Qrow is an associate of mine." Ozpin said " ok so why is robby here?" Pyrrha asked " Robby's is here for something else I'm going to talk to him with...you don't mind do you?" Ozpin asked " OH NO NOT AT ALL!" she exclaimed getting caught off guard looking in the corner of her eyes trying to hide her blush. ' great first Weiss now Pyrrha don't you like jaune?' Robby thought as Qrow leaned in to speak but robby turned and pointed a finger, Qrow threw his hands up and backed up before changing back to the conversation " so why am I here?" Pyrrha asked "please sit down." Pyrrha sat down " what is your favorite fairy tail?" Ozpin asked " what?" Pyrrha asked " fairy tails stories from your childhood you must remember some of them." Ozpin classified " well there's the tale of two brothers, ' nope that's a misconception its actually the same one with the guardians tale' robby thought " the girl of the tower, the shallow sea," Pyrrha said " what about the tale of the seasons." Ozpin said " tale of the seasons?" Robby asked " the guardians tale" Qrow whispered " ohhh why it it a different name?" He asked looking at the older reaper. " family." Qrow said simply " righttt." Robby said as he turned back to Pyrrha go over the tale ' wrong , wrong ,wrong, skiped over that but, wrong, forgot the families bit.' Robby said as he picked out every bit and piece of the tale, he read the full story so many times he could recount it in his sleep. ( he has done that once before in the dorm ) " my mother loved that story." Pyrrha sad ' yea so did mine for an completely different reason' robby thought. " what if I told you if that story was around when I was a boy." Ozpin tilted inwards " your not that old headmaster." Pyrrha let out a chuckle. " perhaps but what if I told you it was true." Oz pin said going more and more into a whisper.

" I'm sorry?" Pyrrha asked " what if I told you there were four maidens that had powers without the use of dust." Ozpin said getting closer " like a semblance?" Pyrrha asked " like magic" robby said approaching Pyrrha as ozpin and Qrow nodded. " I know pretty crazy hearing it for the first time." He said rolling his eyes " y-your joking right?" Pyrrha asked " do we look like we are laughing?" Ozpin p said dead serious. " no." Pyrrha said looking down. " so why are you telling me this?" She asked. Oz pin looked over her and saw both people nodding robby mouthed ' she needs to know.' Oz pin sighed " we are telling you this Pyrrha Nikos because we believe you are the next person to receive the fall maidens power." " we?" Pyrrha asked as the door opened and in stepped ironwood and glinda " sorry were late." Ironwood apologizes " no need were fine." Robby said looking at the new arrivals " WAIT WHO ARE YOU!?" Pyrrha said standing up, " you know who we are we are the same people that you've met at the start of the year." Glinda said in a motherly tone to calm Pyrrha which made robby shiver, " sept we got this part time job." Qrow said " and we need your help." Oz pin finished " oz we need to show her or else she wont be able to understand it." Robby said " yes sir" ozpin said standing up grabbing his cane Pyrrha was shocked when she heard Oz call robby sir she thought she was hearing things. " follow me." Ozpin said looking at Pyrrha the group entered the elevator. Ironwood and glinda in back ozpin on Pyrrha left robby on her right. " where are we going?" She asked " the vault under the school." Ozpin said finally they stopped and the doors opened

" follow us." Ozpin said as both robby and oz pin lead the group down into the Bowles of the school. " what is this place?" Pyrrha asked " its a hidden part of the school that's not even normal huntsmen know about. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Glinda said " maybe one or two." Pyrrha said as she looked at the walls " I don't understand you said I'm the next in line what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked " the maidens have existed for thousand of years as long as the families its uncertain, but much like in nature the seasons change no two summers are alike, when a madin dies its power leaves her body and Seeks out a new host. To make sure the power is not lost or no one can hold the power forever." Glinda explains. " how does the powers chose?" Pyrrha asked " by a series of stupid convoluted rules." Qrow said " Qrow!" Glinda growled

" hey don't get mad cause I'm right." He sighed rolling his eyes " glinda sighed " the only thing certain was that the powers were passed on to young women but as time went on we found out that the process was much more interment." Glinda said " interment?" Pyrrha asked " as we know now when a maiden dies the one that is in her final thoughts is the first candied to have her power." She said " unless its a dude or some old hag then it goes to someone random and our jobs become a lot harder." Qrow said " why tell me this now why not wait till I graduated?" She asked " honistly were out of time, I don't know if you've noticed but the world is getting a lot scarier now, the grimm are getting stronger more prevalent, and it's not long before this peace we've enjoyed goes out the window." Qrow said " you mean like war?" Pyrrha asked " not between kingdoms no," ironwood said getting into this talk. " we can fill you in once we know your with us, but right now all you need to know is one of the maidens was attacked some time ago and for the first time part of her powers was stolen." Qrow said suddenly they stopped as they heard a THUNK!

The teachers and Pyrrha looked shocked to see robby leaning up on the glass pod that held a body the young boy was shivering, tears falling " oh god I'm so sorry I failed you I promised I would protect you, if I wasn't distracted none of this would have happened." He cried Qrow walked forward and put a hand on the younger boys shoulder. Pulling him away " is that...?" She asked ozpin let out a sigh weather it was because of robby or the situation Pyrrha had no idea. " the previous fall maiden, amber." Ozpin said " she's still alive!" Pyrrha gasped " for now we are using state of the art atlas tech to keep it that way." Ironwood said " -but even then ambers condition is failing fast." Robby said calmly as if his outburst never happened which was what frightened her the most. " and as such much of the situation is unannounced." Ironwood said " what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked " well we don't know what happens if...when she passes." Ironwood said " won't the powers go to the next host?" Pyrrha asked " well look who's listening! She is smart." Qrow whispered to ozpin. " QROW!" Robby yelled at his uncle. Who looked to see him still crying, " sorry." He said as he rubbed his back. " under normal terms yes but it's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of the attacker," ironwood said before sighing " and to make matters worse no one has seen powers like this before, for all we know it will try to seek out its other half." He explained " her aslant" Pyrrha said " and that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin said " I should have tried harder, I shouldn't let her get to me, she might have been alive if I hadn't." Robby balled. Oz pin looked over at qrow. With a look " she confessed to him." He said making oz pin close his eyes in pain and sadness when he opened them they had pity in them. Be could not focus on robby

Pyrrha asked " IF ALL OF THIS IS TRUE WHY KEEP IT A SECRET, IF WE ARE ON THE BREAK OF WAR WHY NOT TEL EVERYONE?" Pyrrha demanded " because it use to be common knowledge." Robby said looking at her " excuse me?" Pyrrha said " how do you think legends get started even the craziest ones come from somewhere," Qrow said taking a swung of his drink in his flask until robby gave him a silent look, then he capped the flask and put it away. " this group was founded to protect the maidens from people who would use there powers and strength for the own." Robby's said " and as you can think there not the ones to have unimaginable power." Qrow said " so the rose xio long family formed a group. A brotherhood to keep the maidens safe from the people, you know the story of the two brothers. Well I know it as the two brothers, you know it as the family." Robby said to which Pyrrha asked " what's that got to due with?-" " does it strike you as odd that the story's sound so much the same?" Robby asked but it wasn't a question. " well-." Pyrrha said " well that's because it's the same story." Robby said. " my group took actions on those who would hurt the maidens. First we hid them form pubic eye. But seeing as they couldn't use there powers we gave the world the semblance. And became the maidens body guards, but unfortunately the people who we are trying to keep the power away from found us, my family has been hunted ever since. I've forced to take action and bring in people I can trust,

as my family is to small to work as they are alone now." Robby explained " telling you this goes 100s of years against humanity the only reason we are is because of him." Glinda pointed to robby. " and the reason I'm doing this is because like my uncle said we are running out of time." Robby said " besides no one would believe us it would cause up roar." Ironwood said " it would cause panic and we all know what that would lead into the kingdom." Ozpin said "which is why-" he started "-I'll do it" Pyrrha said outright robby took a step forward " do don't know what were asking you," robby said " if you think this will help humanity I will become your fall maiden." That's what you want isn't it?" Pyrrha asked oz pin steped forward " it is but it's not that simple," robby took the lead " giving ambers condition you won't be able to take her powers naturally but ironwood has found a way around that." He said and ironwood stepped forward " for a while now atlas has been studying aura in a more scientific point of view. Seeing how it works. We've made good progress and we've been able to capture it" ironwood said " capture it and cram it into something else or in your case." Qrow said looking at Pyrrha as did everyone else. " THATS!" Pyrrha yelled " classified." Ironwood said " wrong!" Pyrrha finished " the feeling is mutual." Glinda said " and I agree but due to my mistake and failure we have no choice." Robby said looking down " we can't give you ambers power but we can give you what there bound to." Ironwood said " her aura" Pyrrha said. " her life will be intertwined with yours. But the question is." Ozpin said " what's that going to do to you?" Qrow said. As ozpin looked down " I know you have a hard choice ahead of you, but let it be known we will need your answer before the end of the festival." Oz pin said " speaking of the festival Pyrrha we need to go." Robby said as they left for the colosseum.

Pyrrha stood on the field with the other finalists. Pyrrha looked the most scared. ' please don't think about it to much Pyrrha don't think don't think don't think." He said to himself when the announcement went off to start the first match of the single round it was yang and mercury. He just fell asleep. When he woke up the match was over. He looked up after to see chaos he saw yang walk around and punch him with no warning " no son of a bitch!" He said as he watched mercury wither in pain ' well up his acting is very good' " YANG XIAO LONG FREEZE!" The guards said " but he attacked me!" Yang yelled " no impossible" robby started to rise to get the peoples attention. " I'm sorry sir but you can't approach the guards are going to take care of the criminal " one said " THAT CRIMINAL IS MY SISTER SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Robby said until another guard came up behind the boy and hit him on the neck knocking him out. " jeez man you took your time" the guard said as robby fell onto the guard " sorry man I had to make sure he didn't notice me." The second guard said. " come on lets just inject the knockout serum and leave, tartus is waiting for the report." He said " fine lets go." The second said as they walked away. Robby drifted off into a dreamscape. (Eoc)


	21. Amber

The white blank field of view with black shapes, ' I know this place' he thought as the shapes got color to form the distinct form of Robby's house on patch he stood there waiting as the weather was nice he saw a butterfly land on the wooden gate then fly off. Robby sighed " COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Robby yelled into the house " YEA YEA IM COMING OZ ISNT GOING TO KILL ME IF IM LATE 5 MINUTES! A female voice cried " no he's going to kill me" robby muttered under his breath. The door opened and a tanned women walked out wearing a green cloak, gold leg armor and Breastplate, she had brown hair and eyes as well that were very soft. " I think I could lower the punishment to house arrest at beacon." She said slyly " great" he rolled his eyes and walked out. The women stood there as robby came back with a white horse the women came out and placed a bag on the saddle. She got on with Robby's help. " thank you robby your too kind." She said " amber it's my job to protect you I will help you do anything" he said " come on lets go." He said as robby flipped his hood up as did amber to hide there identities as they walked down the dirt path. Robby was never farther than an arms reach away. But amber didn't mind she was calm with him around, the fifteen year old was a cold face but amber could see the broken boy underneath. She wanted to all she could to help him she felt sad every time he gave a smile. Because most every time she saw it, it was fake. It hurt her to see the boy this way, her heart was to him in every sense she wanted to be with him forever. They walked in the woods trying to cut the time down as much as they could. They wanted to get to the ferry before noon. It was 10:00 now so they had to get to the ferry soon or it will leave. They pasted signal. And robby put his hood up more covering more of his face. Amber frowned but accepted it hoping he would lower it when they got past the school. He did move it back but it still covered him. They just moved along. They cut thought a wood covering of trees.

amber stopped robby turned to the maiden " what is it?" He asked " I think dasher need to go." She said as she saw the horse scrape the ground with his hoof. " ok let's go dasher" robby said as he got on dasher and walked into the brush. The horse had his need and came back but robby wasn't there " robby?" Amber asked noticing he wasn't on the horse she stood up " robby!" She said worry grew into fear. " ROBBY?!" She cried " HEYYA!" He cried He popped up behind her hanging off a branch. Carrying a bunch of apples " oh god you scared me." She sighed " sorry...I got you some food!" He tried to make up for it by presenting an apple. " did you steal it?" She asked/teased robby scoffed " what no the honorable robby rose doesn't steal, he liberates for the greater good, and no unless taking from the trees are a crime." Robby said " hehe no I think your safe, the cops arnt after you they went the other way." Amber said taking the apple and biting into it. Robby got down. Magicly without dropping one. He put all but one in the pack the horse carried he took off his cloak and laid it down giving amber something to sit on. The two ate and robby laid his head on ambers shoulder. She gave a soft smile and wrapped an arm around the boy. " let's go" he said as the two got up and got back on the horse. " you know robby I'm glad you were the one ordered to protect me you didn't have to." She said " amber your a maiden if you get attacked ad for how ever reason your powers are stolen by people who might be evil the peace we have is out the window. Its teetering on the edge with the white fang as it is." Robby explaned " I know but you need rest to you can't take the world on your shoulders forever, you need rest." Amber said " I won't rest till roman's dead, I can't!" He said " I'm not saying that I'm say you need to take it one step at a time." Amber said robby look at amber, she could see under the hood of the boy, his shinning eyes piercing the darkness, and a small smile. She saw a small tear running down, but the smile was genuine he was happy, amber got off the horse and hugged him " the world put you with a great responsibility, but if there's one person who I know can handle it its you." She said pulling away " thank you amber." He said as amber got back on the horse.

" so how's been signal I know I was there for a day but how's it's been when I wasn't there?" She asked " better the class miss you but they know your going to beacon so they accepted it." He said as they walked down the path there they came out of the woods they came across an intersection one going off to signal the other going into the woods. Robby froze " robby?" Amber asked the guard by her side " we shouldn't have come this way your in danger." He said " should we go another way?" She asked " no there's no time just be weary." Robby said as he slowly took a step forward. Amber and dasher followed. He stopped again when robby saw a girl about 9 sitting on the road with a broken bike crying " huh?" Amber saw the girl. " I don't like it be careful I'm right here." Robby said as he slowly moved his hand to rest on crescent rose compact form. As amber got an apple and went to give it to the girl ' something seems off. Like she's not really there. I can scence a aura, a small amount but NOT HERS! ' robby came to the realization " AMBER ITS A TRICK!" He called right as the image vanished.

She jumped back startling the horse making it run " I'm sorry." She said " that's fine but our rides gone I guess we have to fight let me handle it." Robby said as he drew his scythe. " ok...robby remember I love you I always will." Amber said " WHA!?" Robby asked as he spun to face her ' did she just confess?' He was distracted enough to give emerald enough time to kick in into the fence, head first " ROBBY!" She screamed as she drew her weapon and prepared to defend. Herself and her bodyguard from her assailants. It was a while before robby looked up to see amber fighting " oh no" he said as he tried to get up but he couldn't move. He could only look helpless as he saw amber overpowered " LOOK OUT!" He cried it was to late as the arrow slammed into her back, amber gasped, robby screamed, amber fell on to her knees, robby tried to wrench the bands away to fight and save amber, he was to focused he never saw his uncle come up and save her. Robby finally got the bonds off him he got up and ran to amber. " AMBER! AMBER!" He got to her and grabbed her and looked to see the crack on her face. " oh god!" He cried " I-I couldn't save her!" He sobbed in his uncles shoulder. He felt his uncle carry him and amber together. He wanted to help but couldn't, he could only mumble " she loved me." Qrow stopped and looked at his nephew " yea she did try to hide it but I thought you noticed." His uncle said " no" robby said simply as he got closer to amber and fell asleep. He felt the whiteness come closer to him as he was yanked out of the past


	22. The talk and intel

robby jolted awake as he heard ironwood chew out his team. " you've left us with no choice." He said " but he attacked me!" Yang said " video evidence and millions of people say otherwise." He said "but yang would never do that!" Wiess argued on yangs side " you all seem like good kids, and the staff agrees that you would never lash out at any other student like you did, I wish this to be and hope this to be just a mixture of stress and adrenalin." Ironwood said " when in the middle of the battlefield even the clearest minds can be clouded in an instance, in which case you see things that weren't there, even after the fight was past." He said " but I wasn't tr-." Yang said " THATS ENOUGH!" Ironwood yelled robby rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. " ugg I'm up! Damn I wonder what i did to make me remember that?" He muttered before looking up to see ironwood with a frown on his face " hehe high." He waved at ironwood. Before getting up and sitting next to yang," the fact is weather it was an accident or assault doesn't matter, you attacked an innocent student, they've already drawn there own conclusions and its my job to inform you that, you've been disqualified." Ironwood said " I'll let you guys talk this out" ironwood left "you guys believe me right?" Yang asked " sis you remember the promise you made me when my mom died and let me tell you it goes both ways I. Will. Not. Leave. You." Robby poked her arm to emphasize his point. " your hot headed but not ruthless." Wiess said choosing sides. Yang smiled at her thankfully before turning to blake who showed no emotion " blake?" Yang asked but she said nothing. Robby and wiess looked at each other stunned " I...want to believe you." Blake said not looking at her, " WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Wiess said " BLAKE HOW-WHY!?" Robby asked " blake?" Yang said tearing up. " yang would never lie to us!" Wiess said blake sighed " I had someone very dear to me change it wasn't in an instance it was gradual, little choices started to build up he told me not to worry, at first they were accidents, then it was self defense, before long I began to think he was right, it all just to much the same. But your not him nor will you ever be, so if you can tell me by looking me in the eyes he attacked you and that you didn't mean to do it and if you could you would take it, I'll believe you." Blake said " he attacked me so I attacked back!" Yang said " ok." Blake said smiling " I think I'm going to rest up." Yang said " we will get out of your hair." Blake said taking her leave followed by robby and wiess robby closed the door after taking one last peak at his sister. Wiess sighed " this is a mess." She said " yea and if I wasn't out for so long I could have probily told everyone the truth, but scene I woke up two days later I will only cause more trouble." Robby sighed as he leaned in the door " DAMN IT!" He cried as he hit the wall " is she ok?" Jaune asked as he popped his head out he looked sad, confused, helpless, " shes doing the best she can." Blake said " mercury and his team rushed back to ha in to be with his family so they should be good but they can't question him about what happened. " Robby said " If there's any thing we can do please don't hesitate to ask." Ren said " okay if that's the case Pyrrha?" Robby asked getting her attention " huh?" The gladiator asked " win for beacon...and chose carefully." He said the last part in a sadder more serious tone. " it's what yang would want" wiess said as robby left followed by wiess and blake " I will do my best" Pyrrha said in a fake grin. " I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake said " that makes two of us, coffee?" Wiess asked " tea." Blake answered " teas fine. You coming robby?" Wiess asked turning to there leader " sorry but stuff with ozpin I have to take care of." He said as he walked out but in fact he was watching Pyrrha to see if there were any changes in emotion. after he turned the corner and parted his team he went to a roof top with crescent rose to watch Pyrrha through the scope he put bugs In the room so he could hear and no be there " you heard the man no more moping around!" Nora said shanking her head before getting on exercise cloths " we've got to get your butt in shape for the fight!" She said " it could be today" she said running in place " it could be tomorrow " Nora said doing push-ups. " IT COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!" Nora said as she lifted up an 2000lbs weight before falling on her back " umm?" Pyrrha said confused she didn't need this to much stress " Nora right!" Ren said as he came in again with his arms crossed behind his back and his apron saying ' please do nothing to the cook' " don't let your concern for yang hold you back" Ren said in his philosophical demeanor. " you need to focus you will be defending the honor of beacon academy" he said " of course" Pyrrha said before Ren got in her face " this blend of herbs and spices is filled with all the things your body needs" he said holding a glass of what looked like green goop even robby had to fight to hold his lunch. " why Ren I-" Pyrrha started before Ren pulled back " please there's no need to thank me," he said " thank you that stuff looks like slime from a lake bed!" Nora said 'for once I have to agree with you Nora and that's a rare!' Robby thought as Ren went to talk about algie and gave a drink to Nora who just dumped it out " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nora asked " me? Your the one who wasted good juice" Ren said " were suppose to help Pyrrha not poison her!" Nora said " there was nothing wrong with that." Ren said " Ren if the same color coming up as it is going down then there is something WRONG!" Nora said when jaune stepped in to break up his arguing team " hey why don't we get some fresh air?" He asked as they walked out robby followed and tailed them. He never lost sight of them but it was hard, followed them from rooftop to rooftop hiding in the shadows using his cloak and being unseen, when they walked down the Main Street in front of his dorm room robby passed by tree to tree keeping an eye in them being un noticed by the team but yang saw the blur watching ' what are you doing robby?' Yang asked before she was interrupted by her uncle coming In " hey there firecracker." Qrow said as the conversation hit robby ears in the bus he dropped in there room. " hey Qrow" yang said " so why'd you do it?" He asked " you know why." Yang said " I know you attacked an helpless kid, so either your lying, or crazy." Qrow gave the two options choosing the less of two evils yang arugued back " IM NOT LYING!" she squinted her eyes at him, qrow leined back " so crazy it is then got it." Qrow said as he started to approach her hands in his pockets " who's knows maybe I am?" She said " and here I thought you dark haired friend was the emo one." Qrow said "I saw my mom." Yang said suddenly robby took the ear peice out of his ear and shut it off. That was a private conversation, e bugs he planted will record the talk and he could pick out the pieces of info he found useful. He pocketed the ear piece and went back to tailing PyrrhaEp8 the team sat in there dorm as ironwood chewed them out. Robby was still knocked out still so he couldn't argue but he could still hear form his bunk " you've left us with no choice" ironwood said pacing around the room. " but he attacked me!" Yang yelled " video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." Ironwood said " but yang would never do that!" Wiess argued on yangs side " you all seem like good kids, and the staff agrees that you would never lash out at any other student like you did, I wish this to be and hope this to be just a mixture of stress and adrenalin." Ironwood said " when in the middle of the battlefield even the clearest minds can be clouded in an instance, in which case you see things that weren't there, even after the fight was past." He said " but I wasn't tr-." Yang said " THATS ENOUGH!" Ironwood yelled. Robby rolled over to the left and fell right in the middle of the room " IM UP! IM UP!" He called rubbing the back of his head before whispering " shit that was a weird dream what happened to make me remember that?" He asked before looking at ironwood's mad face. Robby gave a nervouse laugh before sitting on wiess's bed. Ironwood continued " the fact is weather it was an accident or assault doesn't matter, you attacked an innocent student, they've already drawn there own conclusions and its my job to inform you that, you've been disqualified." Ironwood said. robby placed a hand on his sisters shoulders " don't worry sis you can try next year." Robby confronted her "you guys believe me right?" Yang asked " sis you rember the promise you made me when my mom died and let me tell you it goes both ways I. Will. Not. Leave. You." Robby poked her arm to emphasize his point. " your hot headed but not ruthless." Wiess said choosing sides. Yang smiled at her thankfully before turning to blake who showed no emotion " blake?" Yang asked but she said nothing. Robby and wiess looked at each other stunned " I...want to believe you." Blake said not looking at her, " WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Wiess said " BLAKE HOW-WHY!?" Robby asked " blake why?" Yang said tearing up. " yang would never lie to us!" Wiess said blake sighed " I had someone very dear to me change it wasn't in an instance it was gradual, little choices started to build up he told me not to worry, at first they were accidents, then it was self defense, before long I began to think he was right, it all just to much the same. But your not him nor will you ever be, so if you can tell me by looking me in the eyes he attacked you and that you didn't mean to do it and if you could you would take it, I'll believe you." Blake said " he attacked me so I attacked back!" Yang said " ok." Blake said smiling " I think I'm going to rest up." Yang said " we will get out of your hair." Blake said taking her leave followed by robby and wiess robby closed the door after taking one last peak at his sister. Wiess sighed " this is a mess." She said " yea and if I wasn't out for so long I could have probily told everyone the truth, but scine I woke up two days later I will only cause more trouble." Robby sighed as he leaned in the door " DAMN IT!" He cried as he hit the wall " is she ok?" Jaune asked as he popped his head out he looked sad, confused, helpless, " shes doing the best she can." Blake said " mercury and his team rushed back to ha in to be with his family so they should be good but they can't question him about what happened. " Robby said " If there's any thing we can do please don't hesitate to ask." Ren said " okay if that's the case Pyrrha?" Robby asked getting her attention " huh?" The gladiator asked " win for beacon...and chose carefully." He said the last part in a sadder more serious tone. " it's what yang would want" wiess said as robby left followed by wiess and blake " I will do my best" Pyrrha said in a fake grin. " I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake said " that makes two of us, coffee?" Wiess asked " tea." Blake answered " teas fine. You comming robby?" Wiess asked turning to there leader " sorry but stuff with ozpin I have to take care of." He said as he walked out but in fact he was watching Pyrrha to see if there were any changes, [-] after he turned the corner and parted his team he went to a roof top with crescent rose to watch Pyrrha wrought the scope he put bugs In the room so he could hear " you hear the man no more moping around!" Nora said shanking her head before getting on exercise cloths " we've got to get your butt in shape for the fight!" She said " it could be today" she said running in place " it could be tomorrow " Nora said doing push-ups. " IT COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!" Nora said as she lifted up an 2000lbs weight before falling on her back " umm?" Pyrrha said confused she didn't need this to much stress " Nora right!" Ren said as he came in again with his arms crossed behind his back and his apron saying ' please do nothing to the cook' " don't let your concern for yang hold you back" Ren said in his philosophical demeanor. " you need to focus you will be defending the honor of beacon academy" he said " of course" Pyrrha said before Ren got in her face " this blend of herbs and spices is filled with all the things your body needs" he said holding a glass of what looked like green goop even robby had to fight to hold his lunch. " why Ren I-" Pyrrha started before Ren pulled back " please there's no need to thank me," he said " thank you that stuff looks like slime from a lake bed!" Nora said 'for once I have to agree with you Nora and that's a rare!' Robby thought as Ren went to talk about algie and gave a drink to Nora who just dumped it out " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nora asked " me? Your the one who wasted good juice" Ren said " were suppose to help Pyrrha not poison her!" Nora said " there was nothing wrong with that." Ren said " Ren if the same color coming up as it is going down then there is something WRONG!" Nora said when jaune stepped in to break up his arguing team " hey why don't we get some fresh air?" He asked as they walked out robby followed them from rooftop to rooftop hiding in the shadows using his cloak and being unseen, when they walked down the Main Street in front of his dorm room robby passed by tree to tree keeping an eye in them being un noticed by the team but yang saw the blur watching ' what are you doing robby?' Yang asked before she was interrupted by her uncle coming In " hey there firecracker." Qrow said as the conversation hit robby ears in the bus he dropped in there room. " hey Qrow" yang said " so why'd you do it?" He asked " you know why." Yang said " I know you attacked an helpless kid, so either your lying, or crazy." Qrow gave the two options choosing the less of two evils yang arugued back " IM NOT LYING!" she squinted her eyes at him, qrow leined back " so crazy it is then got it." Qrow said as he started to approach her hands in his pockets " who's knows maybe I am?" She said " and here I thought you dark haired friend was the emo one." Qrow said "I saw my mom." Yang said suddenly robby took the ear peice out of his ear and shut it off. That was a private conversation, e bugs he planted will record the talk and he could pick out the pieces of info he found useful. He pocketed the ear peice and went back to tailing Pyrrha. [-] Finally they two groups parted and seprated Pyrrha resting by the lunch room jaune went to do something and Nora and Ren went back to the grounds for fun. Pyrrha contemplating right from wrong ' I'm sorry but due to my mistakes we have no other choice!' The words flowed around her head over and over again " robby." She whispered as she brought her legs nearer to her chest. Robby was on the ground hiding in a bush, he was close enought that he didn't have to use any bugs or technology to hear them but was far away enough so that they couldn't see him. Even thought he was right in front of them. Finally jaune came back holing some cotton candy " hey!" he said holding it out to her Pyrrha looked up " it's no green goop but I think it should help." He said Pyrrha took the candy and jaune sat next to her " you were the first person to ever believe in me." He said robby rolled his eyes ' oh son of I bitch another personal conversation!' Robby ranted in his mind before coming back to look at Pyrrha " even when I told my parents I was going to beacon they to me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home how depressing is that?" He asked her " I'm sure they didn't mean-" Pyrrha was cut off as jaunes hand touched Pyrrha's she dropped the candy and looked back at him. " I guess what I'm trying to say you've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it." He said " and I can tell there's something on your mind so...I don't know how can I help?" He asked which made robby smile ' just like me' he thought as Pyrrha leined on him " your already doing it." She said as she placed her head on jaunes shoulder. Before letting go " jaune I don't know what to do." She emitted " what?" Jaune asked confused " do you be leave in destiny?" She asked " um I don't know it depends on how you define it?" He said " when I see it, I don't see a strict path that you can't choose I see it as a goal you put for your self." She explaned " ok I can see that sure." Jaaune said " what if something came along that you never expected something that had the poetical to stand between you and your destiny?" Pyrrha asked " like what?" Jaune asked " OR WHAT IF YOU COULD SUDDENLY FULFILL YOUR DESTINY in and instance but at the cost of who you were!?" She asked " Pyrrha your not making any since." Jaune said tring to grab on to her arm to calm her down but she got up " NONE OF IT MAKES SINCE!" She cried holding her arms ' damn it were losing her this is bad this is bad crap!' Robby's brain was on red alert now at her second outrage "This isn't how things were suppose to happen." She said ' giving away a bit to much detail there Pyrrha.' Robby thought jaune stood up " I'm sorry I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." Jaune said " I always thought I was destined to become a huntress, to protect the world and it's become incressing clear to me that my feeling were right." She said as she turned around " I don't know if I can do it." She said " of course you can, the Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challange." He said trying to help her " and if you think its you destiny to save the world, there is nothing to stand in your way." He said smiling Pyrrha covered her mouth almost breaking down right there ' FUCK!' he screamed in his mind almost breaking cover by standing up " Pyrrha did I say something wrong?" He asked getting closer to her " STOP!" She cried as she used her semblance to pin him into the wall cracking it. " JAUNE!" She cried as she let him go allowing him to fall on the floor. " I'm-I'm sorry." She said as she started to tear up then ran away " WAIT!" Jaune called " what did I say?" He asked him self as robby got out of cover and ran to the headmaster office to tell about this update. He ran into the office where oz pin glinda and ironwood and Qrow were there " yes robby anything?" Ironwood asked " its bad guys very bad Pyrrha having breakdowns and second thoughts about this thing she flung jaune into a pillar almost sent him into the cafeteria!" He said " is she still useable?" Ironwood asked " until I can get a look into her mental state its unsure." Robby said " ok thanks you mr rose you can rest now and prepare for tommorw fights. After all very soon it will be you on that stage." Oz pin said dismissing the boy " thank you ozpin

He said as he left closing the door ironwood sighed " that boy trusts you to much." He said " hey he's the closist thing he had to a real parent he ever had seeing as most of the time the rest of the family went on missions we couldn't leave a 3 and 4 year old on an island by him self so ozpin was the best choice" Qrow said " besides I don't think its me we should be trusting." Ozpin said as he looked out the window. [-] the next day he got to the arena and almost got into close to sit in yangs seat until he saw that emrald was here ' son of a bitch' he said as he walked back up the stares and entered a restricted area to, he kept walking till the door opened and mercury walked out " huh so mercury been a long time how's the amputees?" Robby asked " good enough and how are you robby rose the last time we truly met in battle was with amber-oh by the way how is the bitch of a whore?" He sneered " don't you dare say that again." Robby said darkly his aura changed from a bright red outline to a grey outline getting darker by the second until it reached compleat black then exploded he missed the to combatants " oh metal vs polarity bad idea." He said " BY THE TIME IM DONE WITH YOU CINDER EMRALD NEO AND YOU WILL ALL BE IN PRISON AND ALL YOUR SCEMS FOILD!" Robby yelled " alright then I beat you once I can do it again." Mercury said getting ready to fight " oh by wears your scythe?" He asked " the last time we met you couldn't go any wear with out it" he said " I don't need" robby said impassively as they charged (eoc)


	23. Attack and fall

"ARRR!" Robby roared as he went for a punch in the face. But it just glided right past him as he smirked. And mercury kicked him in the shin. " GAHH!" Robby cried as he gripped his leg. Mercury went to kick him and knock him out but his leg just passed threw the body as it exploded into rose petals. " SHIT!" Mercury cried as he knew what the boy was going to do next. He pressed himself to the wall so robby couldn't jump behind him. Mercury was looking from side to side he sighed knowing it was safe. He was thrown to the side as a fist hit him in the face. Robby sifted back into view " surprise motherfucker." He said mercury looked back as he was on his ass, he stood up, and brushed him self off. Then charged again and went for a kick. Robby just dodged as the kicks missed robby went for a low kick but was grabbed by mercury's hand, robby went to kick with the other but mercury let go making robby fall and groan, he opened his eyes to see mercury standing over him boot waiting to crush his skull. Mercury brought it down. Robby brought his arms out in a X and blocked the foot. He launched the leg back upwards as he kicked the other leg out from under him. Robby just rolled away in time to avoid mercury's head colliding into his instead he hit the metal floor. Robby got up and stood over him. Robby went for a punch to the face but mercury grabbed the fist. And twisted it mercury started to get up but robby used the other fist to punch him out. Robby sighed as he stood up but grabbed his side form the pain and he limped out. He heard a clunk and turned around and mercury punched him, or would have if robby hadn't moved out of the way. He went for a kick and mercury leg cracked or more like shattered into metal pieces, robby walked out and left mercury to suffer. Robby walked out to see penny in pieces eyes blank, sparking, robby looked in horror as chaos fell around him. With the reveal of penny and mercury. Robby fell to his knees " CINDERRRRRRRR!" He yelled

He heard jaune yell something but his mind wasn't responding " I failed, I failed you amber, ozpin ironwood, my people," he said as he lowered his head in clinching his fists " no!" He said as he heard the nevermore breaching the colosseum and land in the field. Robby didn't think he just acted and charged he grabbed one of penny's swords and lunged forward stabbing the bird and sending it back. He stood in between Pyrrha and the bird. " now you listen to me bird head when I say get! THE FUCK! Out of my KINGDOM!" Robby yelled which was heird around the kingdom. As the beast charged robby stood there fearless and about ready to debone the bird, peace by peace. His eyes cold in rage, it got closer and closer when All of a sudden 20 different rocket lockers landed on the bird making it fall. They popped open to reveal the weapons of JNPR, and the others in the arena. They got there weapons and went and beheaded the bird as one. With the stadium open more grimm entered. These looked like horses with wings " what the hell are those!?" Coco asked " griffons" lie Ren

answered as they let out a sreech. " sun scroll." Robby said sun tossed his scroll to robby. Who pressed a button and Robby's locker landed behind him and popped open reveling crescent rose. He walked to the locker, one of the griffons got on the locker but robby didn't care as he reached the locker. He got out crescent rose the griffon bit robby, in the hand with his scythe. People cringed as they heird the cracking of bones robby didn't care as he used his empty hand to slug the griffon in the head shattering the bone mask on impact. Everyone visibly flinched, if they weren't scared of robby they were now. " oodbleck port you got this?" He asked " don't worry robby go." Oodbleck said the students left. As the griffons flew around screeching. Robby and the other students ran out side to see a alpha Beowolf charging at ironwood, ironwood he killed it with out breaking a sweat and in style. Finally they reached together in front of ironwood " now the world is in danger beacon is attacked you have two choices defend your kingdom and school or save your self, we lost the sky when someone took control of one of my ships, and I'm going to take it back." Ironwood said as he fired at a ursa that snuck up on the group. " ironwood which ship was it who is in control?" Robby asked as he saw ironwood walk away he stopped and turned " I'm sorry." He said as he went inside the ship. Robby paled and stumbled back. His heart shattered for a second time in his lifetime. And it may not fit back together, he just walked away to the next transport to beacon. Petals flew out of his cape in rage, they were so bright they almost look like they would burst into flames. As he got up to the ramp he punched the panel shattering the screen making it open. And walked in everyone else followed. Finally in the air robby didn't think he just looked at the chaos he just saw out his eyes he saw ironwood ship blasted into flames And crash. "motherfucker!" robby yelled as he ran out.

"ROBBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sun screamed He used his semblance and got back on the arena than using the rocket lockers to fly on the ship roman was on. " COME ON ROMAN I TOLD YOU IF YOU ESCAPED I WOULD SKIN YOU ALIVE DO YOU THINK I WAS KIDDING!" He yelled as he slammed. His scythe down exposing wires of the ship and severing some making the ship buckle. He stood on the outside to see neo approaching.

Robby looked over at the city to see the chaos ' my god motherfucker' robby thought he tuned around to see a griffon land on the ship and screech. Robby cracked his neck " time to put on a show" he said as he ran and started to slice the monster. He struck a pose and the griffon died. Neo stood behind the beast and took a picture of robby and sent it to torchwick robby turned around to see the girl " hello neo." He said she said nothing only charged at him. He used his foot to block her, robby took a swing at neo but she just dodged over and over again. He threw the scythe trying to hit her but that missed as it returned he implanted the scythe into the hull as an anchor and fired a few rounds at the girl. What he didn't expect to see was roman appear cover for neo and shoot him. Robby was sent back just in time and skidded to a halt as his scythe dug into the ship more. " little red oh little red you are so wanting to be the heros in the books aren't you?" The rapist asked " you know I WILL BRING YOU INTO THE GRAVE EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" He screamed and punched the ship the noise made the steel groan, tears coming out of his eyes, he stood up and charged again neo swung over Romans shoulder and round housed him sending him back separating him from his weapon.

" oh no what are you going to do your unarmed!" Roman taunted " guess I win again, time to send you back to mommy." Roman pointed his cane at robby and fired robby spun on his feet once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, times all dodging the fire he was getting from roman, he got to his face and he want for a few punches roman had to block with his cane, he felt the cane buckle at the strength. he was so focus on roman he didn't see neo blindside him and send him off the edge. He grabbed his weapon and held it to keep him from falling. He heard roman blabbering gibberish he didn't understand "...so red I-" " OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled then he saw the blade pointed at his face. By neo. He looked to see the button he saw roman aim toward the ship and fire close enough to his scythe to loosen it up a bit and get loser every second. He looked down and knew if he fell he was a dead man. He gripped his scythe with both hands he was deathly afraid of falling, he looked for his exit to see the button on noes umbrella ' bingo!' Robby thought and using his strenght launched himself pressed the button which opened the umbrella, the wind picked it up and carried her off. " NEO!" Roman cried for the small girl, giving robby enought time to get up. " you know what I get what your saying stop pretending this world is a fairy tail, well roman to tell you the truth, I never thought that it was, I just hoped someone out there would hear my call and help me. I'm not doing this for the people, I'm not doing this for my mom, I'm doing this for ME! AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Robby screamed as he sped forward. Roman wasn't able to doged robby normally but he got a lucky shot and sent him flying. " well you know the real world and how it runs, the best man wins , and well today it seems I was the better one, it's only one thing suvival and at my core I'm all about that so I'm doing what I do best lie cheat, steal and survi-" he was cut off as a griffon came and ate roman whole. The beast screamed robby would be scared shitless, but right now he was pissed

" THAT WAS MY KILL!" He screamed and punched the griffon blowing the head off the body crashed into the bridge incinerating it. He had no time to pounder on his feat as the ship started to crash " AHHH shittttttt!" Robby cried " I don't want to do thisssssssss!" He cried as he jumped off the ship as his scythe fell out as the ship spun. Robby saw his weapon and his key to survival '"come here!" he said as he reached his scythe and pogoed down to the ground. He ran out of rounds half way down " " son of a bitch!" He cried as he fell. If he landed in the city streets he would have been dead but as luck would have it he landed on building he watched the ship fall. ' I did it mom I did it I love you.' He thought as he fell on his knees and cried for his mom, but this time not of rage, of happiness, he completed his goal and got his mother peace, he cried ad cried, he stood up and started to walk forward when a wave of air hit him he froze a wave he knew to well. " a-amber!" Robby gasped as he felt her soul die. Robby collapsed on the ground end ( song save a place for me, Tracy chapmen)


	24. The new party

Robby ran to the school " what's going on?" He asked weiss didn't say anything she turned amoud " ROBBY!" She said as they embraced " don't worry I'm fine what's going on?" She asked weiss didn't say anything just turned around to let robby see yangs injuries. " oh my god! Yang?" He asked with a tear in his eyes. He saw blake hold her hand " I'm sorry." She said tears falling. " she's going to be alright the troops have a ship to take you to vale. " but Pyrrha and jaune are still missing!" Nora argued as she tried to stand up only to fall back down " WHAT!?" Robby asked " look guys that giant grimm keeps circling the school even the white fang are pulling out we all have to go now." Sun said " were not leaving-" he stuggled to say as the pain was to much. And he fell back to his knees. " I will find them...I will find them and bring them back safe." Robby promised. " no we will find them take care of blake and yang well be back" weiss said as the two RW ran back to the school " YOU BETTER BE!" Sun called after the two. " idiots" he sighed as he led the others to the ship to take them into the safe zone. wiess scroll rang " its jaune!" She cried as she answered the call " where are you?!" She asked " weiss please you have to stop her." He pleaded " who?" Weiss asked " Pyrrha she's going after that women at the tower, she doesn't stand a chance!" Jaune said " PYRRHA IS GOING TO FIGHT CINDER THE FOOL!" Robby cried " what are you talking about!?" Weiss asked " DONT WORRY ABOUT ME SAVE PYRRHA PLEASE!" He cried weiss could tell he was heartbroken. Weiss tried to ask more quistions but jaune hung up. robby and weiss looked at there situation " I have a plan!" Robby said deploying his scythe " you always do," she said as they ran forward to take out the grimm, robby took the left and weiss took the right to clear the grim, " DIE!" She heard robby yell as he stabbed the griffon. And swung at a beowolf

after robby saw the tower explode " SHIT WE NEED TO GET UP THERE NOW!" Robby said " no I can't." Wiess said " but you can, go!" Weiss put the glyphs on the side of the tower. Robby nodded " take care of your self." As he ran up the tower. He heard the sounds of fighting making robby run faster

finally reaching the tower he landed, he looked up just In time to see the arrow being fired into Pyrrhas chest " NOO!" He gasped. He saw her grasp her chest as it draned her life away. aura fly off and vanish then her body fall to ashes and fly away " no, Pyrrha, ozpin, mom," he said as tears welled up in his face " AMBERRRRRRRR!" He yelled as the white beams flew out of his eyes as he yelled for his love, "WHAT!?" Cinder gasped as she was frozen. As was the grimm and everything faded to white

" robby remember I will always be with you." A voice said " amber" robby spoke " we both will" another voice said this time motherly " mom?" Robby said as tears came and the voices dissappered to be replaced with his uncle and his dad

when he came two he was in his bed dresses in his sleep where. He turned his head to look around and a massive headach came. He sat up with some effort and saw his father sleeping. In the chair in front of him ' well good I didn't want him to worry and not sleep' he thought as his body ached he coudnt suppress the groan " arr!" He said grabbing his right side with his left hand tai shot awake " ROBBY!" He called as he ran to his bed " your awake." His father gasped " what happened?" He asked " your uncle found you knocked out he brought you back here." He said " robby sighed before thinking of his sister " what yang is she alright?" He asked " um she's umm out of it for a while, but she's going to be fine she to strong for this minor setback to slow her down." Tai said " I'm just glad to have you back safe." He said " but what about vale the school and-" robby asked a thousand questions " whoa whoa one thing at a time. Vale is safe, the school is... A different story, as far as we know the "thing" what ever it is doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong you did a number on it, but it's not disappearing. Its kinda frozen I know it doesn't sound bad but it keeps attracting grimm to the school." Tai tried to explain, " what?" Robby asked " huh?" Tai asked " you said I did a number on it what do you mean?" He asked " well it's hard to explane thing are kinda a mess-" he said " things are always a mess." A new voice said as he stepped in the room and it was qrow. Robby sighed " mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked " what I'm not welcome in my own house!" Tai said " Tai please." Qrow asked qrow never asks this was serous.

Tai left to make the tea he said Qrow pulled up a seat " so how are you doing kid?" He asked " well considering I hurt all over and I feel like my heads going to explode." Robby said " makes sense after what you did." Qrow said " you guys keep saying that but WHAT DID I DO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Robby asked " what's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asked " I ran up the tower and I got to the top I saw- PYRRHA is she?!" He said loudly asking " I'm sorry" Qrow said " w-when I got up there I saw Pyrrha and that bitch cinder she she killed her and everything went white," he explained " anything else." Qrow asked " my head on fire" robby said and he clung to his sheets and cried. " the night you met ozpin what did he say to you?" Qrow asked " WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH IT!?" Robby yelled before calming down " I-I don't know something about of silver-" "silver eyes" the two finished at the same time. " yea" he said " it's an extremely rare trait." Qrow said " so what." Robby said " your special robby and not like your daddy's special angel special, but just like your mother," he said robby just sat absorbing all the info "Remnant is full with legends and fairy tales, some of them true others not so much, there is one oz told me along time ago. Before huntsmen, before kingdoms, it is said those born with silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior, is it said the creatures of grimm the most fearsome monsters mankind ever encountered were afraid of those silver eyed warriors, they were the best of the best. Its said that just a look could strike a grimm down, Its a ridiculous story." Qrow said " but you think?" Robby asked " well a giant grimm is currently frozen at beacon tower and your here. Safe in bed." Qrow got up and went to the window. " how do you know what oz said to me I know your part of the brotherhood but still." Robby said " robby it right all the missions were for oz, but now he's missing and I have to pick the pieces up but even if your part of us your more important the story of the silver eyes are more important than even the maidens." Qrow said " Uurg BUT IF THIS IS SO IMPORTANT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!? YOU TRUSTED ME WITH WAY MORE IMPORTANT STUFF AND YET YOU COUDN'T TRUST ME WITH MY OWN GENETICS?! WHY!?" Robby asked " because you I'm sorry but we couldn't risk it we didn't even know if it was true but your prove it is, if you want to help now get some rest." Qrow said leaving before turning back " besides we've gotten reports that cinders in haven." He said

robby looked around and dicided to get up to see his sister. " yang?" He asked as he poked his head through the door, he saw a depressing sight of his sister looking out the window. She didn't answer so either she wasn't in the mood or she's thinking. He scliently turned away to go back to bed " obby." He heard yang say. Robby spun on a dime and went to give her a gentle hug of comfort, " I'm so glad your ok." He said cheering him up a bit, but that was shattered by his sisters next words " but I'm not." She said robby let go and looked at her, she glanced to her arm wrapped in bandaged. " everything is gone, beacon's destroyed." Yang said " but people can help us right?" Robby asked even if he knew the answer. " the CCT is gone and the last thing people saw was atlas murdering innocents like a firing squad, weiss has been taken back to atlas by her father, he thinks he can protect her, damn fool." Yang gritted her teeth " what about blake?" Robby asked yang slumped her head down further " what about her?" She asked " where is she?" Robby asked " blake ran off, sun saw her leave, no answer, no...anything." She said " blake will come back she has to-." Robby said " FOR CREST SAKES NOT EVERYTHING HAS A HAPPY ENDING ROBBY YOU KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE! I don't care anymore, I'm just going to sit here... Maybe lie down?" Yang said in a suggesting type tone. " ok just rest then. I love you." Robby said out in the hall. To get no response. He made his way back to his room. And sat on the bed, he took out a book he hid under his mattress. And began to read. [time skip]

robby left the house after a month of PT he was able to hold his weapon and use it to combat effectiveness on par to before the incident, but he got tired after a few minutes so unless he strained. He walked out to see jaune there " hey how's she doing?" He asked " hey jaune yangs fine..still quite, and your sure you want to do this?" He asked looking to his party of Ren, Nora, jaune and himself RNJR (ranger) " the journey will be perilous-" Ren started "-but there's no where else, we would rather be." Nora said " then let's get started I want to say goodby to my mom before we go." He said as they walked down the road.

"are you sure your ok to walk?" Ren asked " of course why wont I be?" Robby asked " well it's just that you seem to be limping." Nora pointed out as he favored his right leg, " its fine just still a bit stiff I just got up." He lied in fact it never really healed. " robby we've been walking for an hour and its noon." Jaune pointed out making a face at the plain lie, " it fine guys come on I want to get to moms memorial before night fall." Robby said as he continued down the road.

they stopped at the grave and gave robby space. He stood there for a few seconds. " hey mom it's me again. I'm back, I know I haven't been by lately but I couldn't make it with my training now were off, to stop this chaos goodby mom, I know it's never goodby, you never said so." He said as he turned to his newly formed party and left. " come on we can set up camp in the clearing." Robby said as he walked forward his cloak over the front of him, making him look almost like a spirit. The rest followed

they walked down the path towards the docks in patch. Robby looked up and saw a crow flying over head. Knowing who he was he pretended not to notice, untill Nora tried to shoot it out of the sky.

" damn I missed!" She said her weapon in launcher form " Nora it's not a grimm that's a crow." Ren deadpanned. " really Nora really!?" Jaune said as they headed out to haven

A/n hey guys it's me, this is the end, really changed writing styles hopefully you like most likely will incorporate this into past chapters. Also the inbetween chapters will be taking place during the time skip. That's all for now Robby's quest is done, and will be working on Wing Lord Trilogy and hopefully finish it soon. Later Bankerrtx01


	25. RNJR or JNRR

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here back for vol 4 of RWBY Robby's quest now I'm going to be straight to the point and show you the story, it's not going to be like volume 1-3 it's going to stay mostly intact enough rambling let's start**

4-1 RJNR or JNRR

Team RRJN or team JNRR what ever the team of four consisting of Robby, Jaune, Ren and Nora were making there way to haven academy, a month has past and many of the attire they worn was stripped away to reveal more flexible clothes, Robby now sixteen as everyone else was eighteen, Robby wore a torn cloak, which he refused to repair saying it shows sign of age and once they are torn no normal thread can weave it back, he would have to go to patch to get it, and he doesn't plan on it until he has cinders head on a pike. Jayne had his normal armor on, ran had more of a long sleeves fused to gloves. While Nora was mostly still the same just maybe a bit more blue, they came across a village and decided to take a rest Jaune dicided could use another chest plate. So they worked something out. Apparently there was a geist in the forest making it impossible for people to get lumber or anything else.

" can you help us please there's a Geist and we don't have the man power to counter that, alpha it's plagued us for so long we'll pay anything " the leader of the village asked " sure in fact one of our companions could use another set of armor do you think you could make it for him by the time we return?" Robby asked " bah that's nothing I'll get his measurements and start it should be done by the end of the week." He said " thanks umm if you could, would it be possible to fuse this into it?" Jaune asked as he placed the circlet on the table. " sure!" The man said not knowing the value it held. But eagerly agreed

" alright team let's move." Robby said as he and the " hunting party" headed off to the forest. In the forest Robby held his hand up to stop his companions, " were close prepare yourself's Robby said " R-Right prepare you self why am I out here with no weapon again?" Jaune asked to see if there was anyway he could squirm out of this. " your here because you wanted to be here Jaune, besides your the most important part here." Robby said " r-really?" Jaune said " yea we need you to keep an eye out, and possibly pick up and fight along side us if one of us should fall." Robby said making Jaune swallow him self, "right" he said " besides you'll be fine your the strategist, you don't need your weapon," Nora said " yea what Nora said." Robby agreed

" alright I'm fast on my feet, we have no idea what he's made of or where the Geist is Jaune try to find a good point to narrow all the Grimm down, I'll draw it into that position, I would also suggest you don't make your self visible, after that we take on and out the Geist." Robby said everyone nodded Robby looked at Jaune " Jaune seeing as you don't have your weapons and your better at observing anyways try to find any weak points after we find the geist." Robby said Jaune nodded and Robby dashed off

( forest)

A whiff of rose petals came floating around the forest, before a massive pile came revealing Robby he looked around " oakay if I was a alpha level Grimm able to possess Imamate objects, where would I be?" Robby asked as he looked to see a giant golem made of rock's stomp forward. That makes sense." Robby said as he rushed back to the cliff, unfortunately Robby took a wrong turn ' shit!' Robby said as he accessed his scroll " guys I've made a wrong turn, the Geist is on my six, need assistance, quick!" Robby said

he didn't need to hear the response to know there coming, he dashed off. The Geist was shockingly keeping up with him. ( with Nora, Jaune, and Ren,) " all I'm saying is there are more members of team JNPR than team RWBY," Nora said " but JNRR isn't a color." Ren countered Nora sighed " Look how can I make this more clear!" She said before facing Ren as the acronym JNRR popped out of thin air and hovered over Nora counted " see one, two, three, that's more than one." She said as she pointed to the first three before landing on the last. " but we are accompanying Robby on his mission," lie Ren said as a separate acronym popped up RNJR " so wouldn't it make sense if he's the leader?" Ren asked

jaune had enough of the argument he had to admit it did keep them off of the dark fact that beacon is gone, but this was not one of those times " guys." Jaune said making the other team members look and the acronym disappear, before saying " also JNRR is way cooler." He said he heard sighing from Ren and cheering of Nora before there was rumbling, Jaune looked forward " its here." He said

( Robby) Robby propelled himself off of a tree which was then distroyed quickly by the Geist, unfortunately he overshot it and fell off the cliff, he was going to try to slid down the cliff but that worked to. He used the trees to break his fall, " BEST! LANDING! STRATEGY!" He said before he got his footing back, "...ever!" He said before he jumped off and landed on the ground as the tree went flying. He ducked and rolled the guist turned and tossed the laying down tree away exposing the team " LET GET THAT OFF HER!" Jaune yelled before sprinting to the right still being covered by the treeline Ren jumped into the nearby tree as Nora followed Jaune sat back and watched.

" WE GOT TO DRAW ITS ATTECTION AWAY FROM ROBBY!" Ren said as Robby flew past with his semblance. " could use some help over here!" Ren jumped to a higher branch before flying to the next tree on the left firing off his SMG keeping it occupied, Nora flipped her grenade launcher off her and fired 4 shots at the back of the guist. He focused it self on Ren as it went around swinging at him. He slammed his fist in a tree giving Ren the perfect platform to run up it. He got up to the elbow before he jumped to the right using his aura to boost him before slamming down on it intent of hitting the guist, the Grimm covered its face, making Ren divert the attack to the top of its stone body. They bounced off and Ren jumped away.

" YOU GOT TO GET IN CLOSER!" Jaune said as Ren landed next to him " my blades don't hurt him." The guist turned around to face all of them " CRAP!" Nora cursed knowing if it charged none of them could get away. " HOW ABOUT THIS!" Robby yelled as he pulled out a cartridge of thunder dust he clipped it in before dashing forward he aimed it in midair fired it, the sparks flew as the round impacted the fist but didn't do any damage as there was nothing to shock. He froze " shit." He said as he realized he just added to the damage it could do.

the guist ineffectived by the thunder did a ground pound, making an earthquake and sending them all flying back into the trees, Nora was grabbed by Ren who stopped them, and Robby gripped the ground with her scythe, Jaune who didn't have any of that went flying and slammed his junk into a rock that was next to him. " yourll be fine with out your weapon, your the stragist." Jaune said his voice becoming higher in pain.

" THATS IT!" Nora yelled before charging forward Ren watched her go. As she charged she shifted her weapon from its grenade form to hammer form the guist threw a punch at Nora who smacked it down with her hammer. Shattering it off, the guist took the broken arm and reformed it before sending one loose one flying at Nora, Robby jumped in front of her and cut that apart Jaune got up and massages his aching back and do some stretches, he looked to see all the piceis or rock flying at him " woah, hoo, ha!" Jaune grunted as he dodged the flying rocks shift left, combat roll right, jump split, he landed impressed about the dodge's he did only to look back to see another coming at his face Jaune rolled under that one " hey be carefu-mmm!" He called only to catch rubble in his mouth he stumbled back before he was hit with a bigger rock to his chest slamming him into a dead tree.

Robby jumped back as the guist tried to step of Nora, Nora did a combat roll to avoid the stomp, then jumped up to avoid the swing of the legs, then a combat roll to miss a strike of one arm then she backpedaled back to advoid a second strike of the grimm. Jaune leaned on the dead tree and looked up to see the Grimm above him, a red colored glyph formed and a black boney arm popped out and slammed it down in the tree before lifting it up making sweeping moctons " his arm is a tree! HIS ARM IS A TREE!" Jaune yelled before running away

" BIG MISTAKE!" Robby said as he took out fire based rounds and fired them at the guist

Jaune turned around and cheered ' another limb down.' He thought before the guist turned back to him showing the now burning tree trunk " BIG MISTAKE!" Jaune yelled as he now avoided a flaming tree trunk arm. Jaune tripped and looked back at the descending tree trunk arm about to crush the living day lights out of him. When Ren came in tossing one of his pistols at the golem cutting part of its mask. It stumbled as the blade came back to Ren who catched the blade.

Jaune stood up and thought " okay how do we do this?" He thought " its body is to thick." Robby said " it doesn't care about its body." Jaune thought. " plus it can just keep growing new limbs." Nora added. " ugg of we knock all of its limbs off and then go for the face we can.-" Jaune hit the light bulb " GUYS I GOT IT! WE HIT IT HARDER!" He said "...is that all?" Ren asked skeptical. " no seriously it's trying to keep us from its face, if we hit all of its limbs off we have a shot to kill the whole thing." He explained as the guist started to get up " alright works for me." Robby said going all in for this plan. Jaune thought about movement, " Ren go left Robby right," Ren jumped into the nearest tree on his right with Robby using his semblance to propel him, "Nora...ready to try the new upgrade?" He asked as Nora gave a wolffish grin. And jumped back to a fallen log, " alright then I will-AHH!" He screamed as he fell forward when the guist stomped on the ground,

Ren jumped from tree to tree firing a hail of bullets with Robby dashing out of the trees and taking swings at the guist, Nora on the ground the top of her hammer sparking she yelled " READY!" Jaune across from Nora saw it and dashed forward " UM HEY OVER HERE!" He yelled getting the guist attention stomped towards Jaune as Robby came up behind Nora Jaune yelled " GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Robby bursted forward and grabbed onto Nora picked her up and rushed forward. At the last second he let go of her Nora swung at an overhead arc and smashed the wooden limp to pieces, before countuning and hit the guist apart.

the body/ head went rolling on the ground and the facemask floated up to reveal the real Grimm ghost, as it made its retreat to save itself before coming back. Robby seeing it run took aim and fired one of his rounds. There was a flock of birds who decide to life somewhere else.

Jaune moved in front of the crew and put his hands on his hips in a victory pose " another victory for team JNRR!" He said Robby eyed him wearily, and almost as if he could feel it Jaune then said "...okay Ren I think your on to something it's just- it's just not sounding that great anymore." He said as he walked off head down in shame.

in the village Robby shook hand's with the leader " we truly can't thank you enough," he said " just doing our job sir." Robby said, but the leader countuned. " that guist had been plaguing our village for weeks, we were beginning to wounded if we would have to relocate." He said " well we are on the way to mistral, you could come with us if you don't feel safe?" Robby suggested, he really didn't like the idea of just leaving people out here unprotected yea there were huntsman and huntress' but since the fall of beacon more and more of them were keeping in the main city's and don't have much time to go and help out small villages.

the leader sighed " I take it your not from these parts, anima is a large continent, I'm afraid our people will not survive a long trek to mistral, it might be safer in the kingdom's but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more." The man sighed Ren looked at the group before saying " our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." They bowed to the leader as a sigh of respect. Before walking to the blacksmith.

Robby closed the door after they all entered as the blacksmith put the new heavy chestplate on the counter " there YOU go son, its heavery than your use to but yourll thank me the next time you come up agents a set of claws." He said Jaune looked shocked " wow I-I don't know what to say." He stumbled " you ain't got to say anything, just put it on, I'll go get the rest." He said before turning to make his leave. " so what are you waiting for?" Nora asked " oh right." Jaune said as he stepped forward and took off his chestplate, " I guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." He said a bit sadly " A sign of progress." Ren said " right progress." He said as he turned around Robby took an intake of breath, he sighed " what is that?" He asked pointing to Jaune hoodie.

" what my hoodie what's wrong with it?" He asked Robby, " how about the rabbit on it? BECAUSE IT SO CUTTEEEE!" Robby yelled taking everyone by shock. He started to laugh. " well okay." Ren said " can't have a huntsmen with out his weapon." As the blacksmith walked out and placed the sword on the table. " made all the modifications you asked for" The blacksmith said as he opened the sheath/ shield on the counter openings to show it off. " that was some fine metal you brought me, accents the white nicely, where'd you get it from?" He asked Jaune looked at the bottom part of his shield to show off a orange shaped heart at the bottom. " from a friend." Jaune said Robby, Nora and Ren left the blacksmith shop to allow Jaune to change in peace. He walked out with the shield in compact form he drew the sword and spun the shield making it open up in the process, most of the new armor was pure white and golden accents around the broken parts of the plates the sword had a golden cross guard with script on it as well. The blacksmith walked out behind Jaune " he gleams up alright." He said Ren watched him walk out and spoke like a true scholar " he certainly does." Nora shook her head " I still think a grenade launcher would've really put the look together, Robby sighed at Nora before nodding in respect to the blacksmith, " now nothing can stop us now!" Robby said with a good smile and a nod from Jaune, " team JNRR." Nora insisted " still not a color." Ren said " it doesn't matter what we're call, as long as we're together," Jaune said as he sheathed his sword and attached his sheath back to his belt. " and together we will be." Robby said his eyes growing old for a split second, " you kids sure you won't stick around, you've been really good to this town." The blacksmith said " sorry but we're on another mission." Robby said sadly " get to haven academy no matter what!" Nora cheered " we've heard the next village over was said to have a working air ship." Ren said

the blacksmith thought " mmm...no way to know for sure, scroll signals were bad enough when beacon tower was still up, haven't heard from shion village in a while." He said " well only one way to know for sure." Robby said before turning to leave Ren, Jaune, and Nora followed. Down the road Jaune went over the checklist of the stuff. " food?" " check!" Nora said " water?" He asked " check!" Nora replied " how 'bout ammo?" He asked " locked and loaded thank you Schnee dust company!" Nora cheered " got the map?" He asked " umm rens got it." Nora said only to hear " no I don't, you have it " Come from the " Asian" warrior " guys tell me your joking, guys? guys!?" Jaune called only to hear no response

(A/n now due to this new seasion having team RWBY split, I've decided that's right like the show I will follow the team two so Robby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang will get there own chapters or when they appered like now so with out farther adu let's countune )

(Weiss) in atlas Weiss Schnee looked out the window as she watched air carriers fly by, she heard knocking " yes" she said not turning to look at the door, " pardon the interruption miss Schnee but your father wishes to speak to you." A short man bald on the top with a red mustache spoke " Weiss sighed " thank you Kline." She said the man bowed and left Weiss uncrossed her legs and stood up from her chair. And closed the door as she left.

(Eoc) hey guys it's me back again, now I know this is a real big change following the cast instead of just following Robby, but now until everyone is back together I will follow the remains of team RWBY, and now I also know my discription were not flushed out so I will now. Including the new armor of Jaune.

Robby Rose: age 16, red cloak tattered a bit on the bottom, his symbol now pinned the wrapped around cloak, the sleeves of the shirt is white with a few leather bands around the top of the shoulder, and black bracers, at the wrist's he has black pants with two thin red lines running down the legs, black combat boots fit the whole look together. Along with the belt with ammo and the clip for crescent rose.

Nora Valkyrie : age 18 she has a pink skirt held up by a belt with a few ruffles, a white shirt that has a heart cutout of it with a thunder bolt coming down it. She had pink fingerless gloves and a dark blue short sleeve Jacket with two pink lines going down her arms over her her shoes were still white and her launcher was on her back.

Lie Ren : age 18, Lie Ren had black saddles on his feet, exposing his toes to the climate, he had white pants with a little red bandana appearing from the side of one of the pockets. The jacket was unchanged from the one he wore at beacon sept it was sleeveless and he had gloves he had long ones that led up to the elbows. The pink highlight strand of hair less visible . His weapons holstered on his pants

Jaune arc: age 18 Jaune where's his combat boots he wore at beacon alone with his pants, he had the belts but under them is the red fabric Pyrrha wore tied to his waist, the chest plate had three main plates that overlapped each other, he had a shoulder guard on his left side and guantlets on his wrists and metal gloves, his sheid is now outlined in gold with some making a heart shape at the bottom, his sword had a gold cross guard but otherwise unchanged.

Weiss Schnee: age 18 Weiss in her cloaths for her palace, she had a blue dress with ruffles and a bit of an exposed chest but not much, she had a few bits hanging under her neck and her hair was pulled back. Her heels were blue,

And that's all the charters so yea also characters that only show up in one episode will not have a large bio down here.


	26. Hold on to me and my memory

( rememberace)

(Weiss)

Weiss walked down the hall looking at her feet, she passed by many land marks on her palace, a statue of a king tigtugtus, she walked down a center flight of stairs where some memorable knights stood on either side, a piano and a chandelier, after walking for a while she stopped as she heard a voice

" good afternoon sister." Weiss looked up to see her brother Whitley, he wore a blue vest with a black folded napkin in the Brest pocket, he had white hair like all the Schnee family, he also had blue eyes. " a plusure to see you out of your room for a change." He took a formal bow. " hello Whitley." Weiss said as she stepped past her brother " your in a cheery mood today." Weiss said

" Kline made crêpes for breakfast." Whitley said Weiss sighed and placed a hand on her hip, what do you want?" She asked " I heard father shouting with someone in his study earlier." He said Weiss raised an eyebrow " mother?" She asked " no she's already drinking in the garden I think it was a man, I just wanted to warn you, I heard he asked to speak with you." Whitely said

Weiss looked down " I'll be fine." She said " I know you will, your strong...like winter," Weiss raised an eyebrow " you never liked winter," she said " true, but you can't deny her resolve." He said Weiss still not convinced spoke " you seem different." She said crossing her arms " and you've been gone, I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." Whitley said before turning away " anyway good luck with father." Weiss' eyes widened slightly before saying " thank you." Before walking back down the hall.

( ROBBY)

" do you believe in destiny?"

" yes."

" Jaune."

" PYRRHA !"

Robby's eyes flashed open with a gasp. He looked around to see nothing ' a dream?' He thought he tapped his head in question before opting to go to sleep. the next day back on the road " so the next town is. Ummm...ummm?" Robby spoke as he tried to read the map " were lost!" He said in defeat but Jaune came to the rescue " were not lost the next town is shion, my family use to visit it all the time." He said as Robby tried to cover his failure by asking quickly "-oh yea don't you have like...four sisters?" Robby said he knew it was seven but he just had to tease him and Jaune didn't disappoint " ugg..seven actually," he said Nora had to add her two cents " YOU know that actually explains a lot." Jaune sighed before his courisity got the better of him " wait what do you mean-?" " SO what did you guys do there?" Robby said loudly trying to avoid a argument.

Jaune jumped to the front and pointed to all the spots that were fun there. " over there is a hiking trail, and over there is where we went camping all the time, I got my own tent because I was special." Jaune said proudly before adding more shamly " also so my sisters would stop braiding my hair. They kept doing pigtails but I think I'm more of a warriors wolf tail kinda guy." Jaune said as he brought a hand behind him and flashed his hair back " you do know that's just a ponytail right?" Robby asked Jaune looked at Robby "I stand by what I said." Jaune said

both occupants were looking at the map they didn't see the others stop. " um guys?" Nora said Robby looked up noticing the change of Nora's voice his eyes shrank to the size of pea's in front of them was shion village, a ruined burnt, corpses filled village.

Jaune dropped the map and dashed forward Robby followed the action but stayed behind to cover the party with his sniper. He swooped the rifle from the 6 o'clock to 8 o'clock positions of the party. " THERE COULD BE SURVIVORS! Fan out!" Robby said before looking back through the scope " OVER HERE!" Ren said as he dashed off Robby looked behind him and followed Ren's body to see a body wounded leaning on the ruins of a wall a small bit of red pooling out from under his chestplate

"a huntsmen!" Robby recognized as he went to the body but remembered his position and went back to visual spotter. " what happened who killed all these people?" Jaune asked as Robby was occupied. The man coughed a bit of blood spilled out " bandits." He said Robby slowly moved back and placed an Hand on the huntsmen's the man looked at him " your going to be okay." Robby said

the man coughed " no I'm not, believe me reaper, I want to live...for my family, but this isn't a fantasy I have here." He said before coughing and getting the vital info out "the bandits were in a whole tribe...and with all the panic-" he said Ren looked back and said the last unspoken word " Grimm." He said solely he stood up and walked away, more like storming, leaving the huntsmen coughing. Robby placed a comfortable hand on his shoulder, " alright we can get him to the next village and find him a doctor," Jaune said " I don't think he will survive the trip." Nora said sadly " he will both me and Jaune will carry him-" Ren said "guys." Robby called sadly they turned to see the huntsmen limp.

Robby sat down and said a small prayer before closing his eyes " Rest In Peace...defender." He said Nora was shocked " should we...bury him?" She asked before he stood up " we should go." He said Ren not far behind. Nodding " it's not safe here." He said with more determination than steel that Robby used " Ren!" Nora called " it will be okay." She said " I'm just tired of loosening everyone." Jaune said

Robby looked back to see Ren and Nora looking at something dug into the ground. He looked to see a symbol he knew to well what looked like a cow hoof footprint, before Nora and Ren covered it with dirt. But Robby could still see the outline and the glare both Nora and Ren had. ' god damnit.' Robby thought. As he looked to the sky

(Weiss)

Weiss stood in front of her father study she heard muffled shouting " I'm not talking about the good of my company IM TALKING ABOUT THE GOOD OF ATLAS FOR OUT INTIRE KINGDOM!" She heard her father yelling she reached for the door and opened it to hear the General's voice? " that is a load of garbage and you know it."

He said calmly in fact as Weiss walked in she could tell it was she looked to see he changed sense "the fall" her fathers study was a simi big room it had two book selfs on each side with a desk in the way back in the middle a smaller desk where both her father and ironwood were speaking a chest board off center " I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Her father asked harshly " Jacques will you please just hear me out ?" Ironwood asked he had his coat on again but he had black cuffs on it, as well as a black cord that signified rank ( what are those called?)

he wore a black shirt under the coat and a red tie as well as a black belt over the coat on his waist. His face was more scruffier than before. Weiss saw her father slam his glass on the table before sitting back " you are a trusted friend and ally to this family, but what you are suggesting is ABSURD!" He said " your blowing it out of proportion," James said

" THE CONSEL WILL NEVER AGREE TO IT!" Jacques said standing up harshly. James also stood up but slowly, his voice level " you forget I hold two seats on the counsel." Weiss's father wore a white coat with a soft blue undershirt and a white tie and a red handkerchief in his Brest pocket he had a small stash on his face which matched his hair.

A nice silvery white his shoes were blue with white toes. " your dust embargo has already cost me millions! I can promise you I have not forgotten!" He said " so this is about you?" Ironwood said Weiss so entranced about to conversation didn't notice the door as it closed she jumped as she felt the two men look at the noice and then at her,

" miss Schnee my apologies I should have been gone by now," he said taking a bow. " it's-it's okay" Weiss said ironwood turned back to Jacques and said in a tone of slight iron but trying to be formal. " well continue this another time." He said " indeed Kline can show you out." Her father said ironwood scoffed " don't worry I know the way." He said before heading to the door, he looked back to say. " until next time Jacques" who nodded before ironwood looked at Weiss " please know you will always have room in atlas academy miss Schnee, we'll be back in session before you know it." He said before he opened the door and left.

" did you forget you manners while you were away?" Her father asked as he moved behind his desk. Weiss scowled before signing and turned to face him " no father I'm sorry." She said " can you believe there are people who still blame atlas for what happened to beacon? to vale?" He asked " well they weren't there." Weiss said stepping forward towards the desk. " it's a wonder ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank!" Her father said before sitting down rotating the chair into facing the wall " I suppose the council trusts him. For better or worse." He said head in hand " I trust him." Weiss said sheepishly holding her arm her father sighed and turned around " thanks to him atlas is forbidden to export dust to other kingdoms! ' an precautionary measure.' As he puts it. ' until we're certain no one is going to declare war.' How anyone can find it to be sound logic is beyond me." He said as Weiss looked away before her father continued " which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks."

Weiss' head snapped back looking slightly horrified, her father leaned forward " we need to show the people of Remnant that were on there side." He said a bit too cheerfully. " that were all are victims of The Fall of Beacon." He said he pressed his hands to his chest and swung back and forth. " that's...wonderful news!." Weiss said with fake cheerful vigor. Jacques leaned back and smiled " I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you preformed at the event." He said as he moved his piece into play.

Weiss raised her eyebrow " excuse me?" She asked " many forget you were there my own daughter. -a Schnee- on the grounds defending another kingdom!" He pounded his hand on the desk " we need to remind them. And we need to show them the Schnee family is just as strong as ever." He said " are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?" Weiss asked breaking away. " I think it would make a lot of people happy." He said Weiss gave a brief sigh before saying " I'll start practicing." Jacques smiled " that's my girl." He said

Weiss left the study, and closed the door, " hot coffee miss Schnee?" Kline asked presenting a cup to Weiss " I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold." He said Weiss took the cup and held it close to her letting the drink soothe her. " thank you Kline." She said seeing Weiss in a sad manner Kline tried to cheer her up " you know what I think?" He asked as he lifted the platter so it covered his eyes before turning it down to reveal red pulpels " I think it's to balance all his hot air!" He said before chuckling Weiss smiled slightly " Kline!" She said before looking behind as the cost was clear " ACHOO! Hah hah my apologies madame ACHOO ACHOO!" He spoke in a lighter voice ( possibly imitating Weiss's mother?)

he stood up to reveal blue eyes like hers he looked down and wiggled his mustache making Weiss give in and laugh. Hearing he succeed he shifted his eyes back to normal " ah there's my happy little snowflake!" He said and tapped his chest lightly Weiss closed her eyes " thank you Kline." She said as she smiled but it was kinda forced

( RNJR)

"Jaune..."

"Jaune..!"

JAUNE!"

Robby rested in her bunk " huh?" She frowned as she was wakened by the noise thinking it was just the wind Robby tried to go back to sleep when "-Jaune!" Robby snapped fully awake ' Pyrrha?' Robby thought she sat up and looked around the campsite the fire long gone out. Ren and Nora sleeping in there bags. But...Jaune bunk was empty. Robby pushed her self up and walked out to locate him following the distance voice that sounded like Pyrrha he looked to see the firefly's that flew around them he reached up to touch one but got back on track when the voice got louder he looked to a clearing to see Jaune in his armor Robby crouched by a tree and watched as jaune glimpsed over his weapon. Robby looked to a fallen tree which had Jaune scroll with a recording of Pyrrha the recording spoke Jaune looked over his shoulder to look at the recording " alright Jaune just like we practiced follow these instructions shield up," the recording said as Jaune brought up his shield above his chest "keep your grip tight," Jaune brought the sword behind the shield so once told so he could strike. "

don't forget to keep your front foot forward," Pyrrha said " ready?" She asked " Go!" She said Jaune let out a roar as he swung his shield to the left and pushed his sword forward, " again!" She said Jaune brought his sword behind him to the left and making a slice in the air, a crescent wave of air followed after. As Jaune stood back in his prostrating posiction with his sword behind him slightly. " and again." She said Jaune roared for a third time Jaune did a completely one eighty and sliced around a swooping blow near the feet. He panted slightly " now, assuming your not cheating... We can take a break."

The voice of Pyrrha said Jaune stood up and sighed " I know it can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount." Pyrrha said Jaune turned to face the scroll " But...I want you to know I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselfs, you've grown so much since we started training, and I know this is just the beginning." She said she looked down off screen " Jaune...I...I..." she stuttered before facing the screen again " I want you to know I'm just happy to be part of your life." She said as she placed her hands on her chest. "

I'll always be here for you, Jaune." She said as she lowered her hands and the recording played back to the start " alright Jaune just like we practiced..." the recording replayed

Robby watched and grabbed the tree trunk in anger ' it's my fault I forced your hand Pyrrha, you should be here not me,' he thought before he pushed himself off the tree and headed to his bag. Leaving Jaune to train alone.(Eoc)

 **a/n just a side note added grimm eclipse into the story, it's just a simple time addition. Robby leaves for the mission after his training on the island and goes with his full team, ( earns flawless on all levels on eclipse) and fighters the final boss and heavily injured at the final boss, yang seeing her brother hurt is enrages and solos the deathstalker in her rage, seeing the face of how easy yang killed his " best creation" dr melort disrtoys the island, as team RWBY nearly escape carrying Robby. To the bull head, so yea that it kinda spoiled the final boss but everything else is up to your interpretation or you know ACTUALLY PLAY THE GAME." Anyways see you next chapter I, actually working heavily on a prequel of RWBY which you might have seen STRQ the golden days, just compleated volume 1 ironing out the kinks and grammar Bah stop talking this paragraph is already longer that the shit in the actual story! Bankerrtx01 out**


	27. Ohh she's a little runaway

A/n hello and welcome to chapter 3 of Robby's quest, sorry I haven't been by in a while I really have no excuse I was waiting for my beta to email me not realizing he already did so ( dummy,) anyways enjoy.

Runaways and stowaways

( Blake) On a boat to magesary it was a fun trip, many were people but most were fanuas waiting to head back home Blake belladonna looked out into the ocean. With a sad look on her face. She flinched as she heard laughing. She saw two children laughing behind a wall. She sighed and looked back out, she had a black shirt that exposed her stomach. And a white long sleeve jacket which reached around the back to hide her legs the inside was black so the flipped up collar was shown the black. A black pair of pants that go right down to her boots and a slight bit of gold on the edges her symbol on the right leg, a white belt with pouches, and gambol shroud was slung over her shoulder with a belt that it clipped into.

" traveling alone?" A voice said Blake snapped and rotated to the left hand reaching the hilt of gambol shroud. She looked at the captain of the ship who raised his hands in safety. He was old and had his coat on his pants were white his gloves were white too, his hat a captain. " now now no threat here, just here to chat." He said Blake stood still for a bit until she lowered her guard " and why is that?" She said as she let go of her sword. The captain lowered his hand and pivoted on his feet to match Blake's previous stance " well," he sighed " not a lot of people travel by boat on there own, it can be quite a lonely voyage, but I found those that do tend to have the more, interesting stories." Blake curled her hand to a fist and turned to face the ocean as well. "Maybe it's just better, for some people to be alone." Blake said when the pair of children ran across the boat making Blake jump and gasp. The captain stood still, before laughing heartily Blake stared at him " maybe" he said " but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt." He said Blake turned back " WHO SAYS IM PARANOID!" She said to defend herself. " the captain chuckled " no one dear, no one." He said before starting to walk away before turning back to speak with Blake. " I'll leave you be, but uh, fair warning. I heard these trips can be awfully boring!" He called before walking away.

Blake faced the water once again. She reached up and took off her bow, she scoffed " won't be needling this." She said before casting it into the water before she to walked off. Unknown to her a cloaked figure watches her leave. Before walking down the length of the ship, and unnoticed by any of the passengers a large black like snake rise's above and dragged the black ribbon down.

(yang) yang sits on her couch she has her hair held back, her light jacket is brown and on her left shoulder is her symbol her undershirt is a orange muscle shirt and her pants were brown and had her symbol as well. She looks at a pile of books uninstructed, she reaches for a tv remote and turned it on and watched the news, she flipped through the news reports about the fall of beacon tower. But nothing else really she switched the channel from talking about the air traffic of vale to what appered to be a search for the attacker of beacon tower. She was instrested in that until she heard no headway was met and shut off the tv.

the door opened and tai yang called inside " IM HOME!" Yang dropped the remote and leaned back and looked at her father. " hey dad" she said only to talk to a bunch of boxes and bags he had " guess what came in today!" He asked he wore brown pants and his same shirt with the pauldran and red bandanna around his other arm. " what?" Yang asked as her father put the package's down in the kitchen and came back holding a long box " I can't wait for you to try it." He said as he placed the box down revealing an atlas symbol on top." Well?" He asked yang looked up at her fathers face " for me?" Yang asked " for you and you only tai said yang opened the box to reveal a shiny metal arm gleaming in the light. " brand new state of the art atlas tech," he said

before countuning " you know I thought I was going to have to pull some strings, call in a few favors. But you earned this all on your own kiddo." Tai said yang looked up in quiston " huh?" She asked " before I could even tell him General ironwood had one of his top scientist working on this ...for you. , he wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably, you should be proud of your self." Yang lowered her head " well? Aren't you going to try it on?" Tai asked " I'm...um I'm not feeling up to great right now, maybe later." She said tai rubbed the back of his head " well, alright." He said and yang got up and went upstairs and stopped halfway up " thanks dad." She said before moving up. Tai sighed  
yang brushed the dirt off the porch. After it was clean she sighed and hung the broom on her empty arm. She brought in the main after looking at it. She rinsed out a glass before the glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground. Yang backpedaled into and back as flashbacks came from the cutting of her arm she panted. She slammed her hand on the counter in anger. Tai yang looked into the kitchen and frowned before walking away.

(Blake) in mid afternoon Blake looked out to the ocean again she looked back as she heard a pair of fanuas walk behind her, but turned back moments later. She started to head back inside when she felt something looking over her shoulder, trusting her instincts she spun around to meet with the cloaked man Blake drew her weapon " WHOS THERE!" She called the cloaked man backed up. Before just completely running away.

Blake stood froze. Until a wave crashed into the boat rocking her. She saw a shadow cast over her, and looked to see a giant Grimm there. A sailer on the top deck saw it and sounded the alarm. Alarms went off Blake still in a combat position both the captain and first mate came out to look at the beast, that sounded the alarm. " by the gods." He said looking up to reveal a Chinese water dragon looking Grimm, With small white spikes running down the center of its back with a foldable flap on its back. and a two long waves of a mustache to the bones scales were mainly under the chin leading to the tail and had red marks on them but nothing else. Half way down the body was two stubby arms but had no bones (again reinforcing the Chinese WATER DRAGON PART!) it let out a mighty roar to show it was attacking.

the captain acted quickly " ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" He said " sir we've never fought a Grimm this big." The first mate replied scarred " we've never seen something this big, but we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless." He said Blake charged to the front of the ship she did a jump roll before jumping back up onto the railing propelling herself in the air. She took off gambol shroud she made a copy of herself and used the momentum to launch herself faster at the beast. As she got close she flung her weapon so the folded blade struck and stuck into one of the bone plates giving her an anchor to swing around the back, she then unhooked the blade and fired several rounds into the creature.

the bullets hit square in the face but they didn't do anything it's skull was to thick. It dived back into the water. It came back up roaring in anger as it prepared for another assault. Blake landed on the deck as the creature came close for her to smell its breath, it smelt like fish the thing it had been feeding on for the last several thousand years it had been alive but now was not a time to admire the smells. as the creature lunged the captain tossed the boat port ( I think that's left) making the Grimm just barely miss the boat. The captain tried to stablize the boat as it swam around them. The captain ran out to look to see the Grimm doing flips around the boat keeping them on a Y axis they were on. ( making sure no more side to side dodges possible)

Blake climbed up on the main mast ( can that be considered a mast?) and aimed at the tail of the dragon suddenly from the bottom rack 7 broadside cannons popped out form a sliding rack. The dragon popped out by the main mast. Blake jumped and sliced at the dragon's nose before gripping it with her bow, so she sprung back and landed on the beast. The cannons fired but didn't do anything but make Blake lose her balance and fall back to the boat.  
Blake hit the deck hard, the dragon fled back into the water to escape, Blake tried to stand but she pulled a muscle and grabbed it in pain.

"hold steady men it's not done with us yet. GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" The captain said. on the main deck a panel opened up revealing a thick cannon which extended to show a long ass cannon.

the dragon's back folds split open and showed two more larger set of wings like a natural dragon, as it took off into the air. His roared and beat it wings sending a rush of air at the boat so powerful Blake slid back, " HEAVY CANNON...OPEN FIRE!" The captain yelled.

The cannon fired a high compressed round of dust making the shot heavy so the recoil was massive the cannon wasn't able to rotate as if it would it would pop off, but the damage was worth it, it was able to slay an alpha Goliath in one hit no matter where it hit. The sea dragon weaved to the left avoiding the compressed cannon shot it looked back to the ship and opened its jaw to show it preparing a lighting blast.

Blake got ready to jump again the cloaked man appeared and landed on her shoulders " HEY!" She cried as the man used her back as a spring board the cloak flew off to reveal sun he smiled and crossed his legs and put his palms together to use his semblance sending his clones at the Grimm to redirect its fire. Blake looked in shock that sun was following her " SUN!?" She called " he landed on the nose " ha not today pal!" He said as the dragon fired but he shot above the boat, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She called " oh"..uh you know! JUST UH... HANGING OUT!" He yelled as the dragon tried to throw him off. As he tried to shake the monkey fanuas off he blew a bit of the lighting out of his nostrils shocking sun making him lose his balance.

seeing him fall Blake jumped on a railing and jumped to the main mast to grab it and swing back to sun to catch him. She grabbed him and they landed bridal style on a rock " MY HERO!" Sun said doing a small hand flick " YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" Blake yelled at him " yea? Well it looks like you can use all the help you can get." Sun said looking at the dragon fighting the boat, Blake was annoyed enough " ugh!" She said as she dropped him " just shut up and fight!" She said as she charged off to defeat the dragon. Sun layer on the rock with his hand under his arm " yes ma'am." He said sarcastically. Sun wore his normal uniform his unbutton white shirt and chain, with jeans and black and yellow shoes. He had red gauntlets and a grey chain hanging out of his pocket.

the boat shook " starboard defensive's are down sir!" The first mate asked " we still got the heavy cannon?" The captain asked. (The second mate?) asked " aye, but it's moving to fast we can't land a hit!" He said the captain thought before asking " how about the engine's!" He asked the first mate pressed a button on the side making a screen change to reveal the stats of the engine's " fully functional captain!" She said the captain looked forward with determination " well alright then!" He said

the dragon was preparing to fire another blast at the bow of the ship Blake jumped to block the attack with her twin swords when sun jumped in and pushed her back and blocked the shot. Unfortunately he forced the blast to hit the heavy cannon making it shut down. " HUNTSMAN!" The captain yelled to get the two's attention the two looked back " if you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, WE CAN TAKE IT!" He said Blake looked at sun who shrugged " I mean, your the one with the swords." He said Blake sighed. Sun took that as an agreement and yelled " NOW OR NEVER!" Before running up the now reactivated cannon before landing outside of the railing with three solid clones one stayed on the railing as a launch pad for Blake, As the others launched in the air.

Blake jumped on the first one. As the second on flipped out allowing Blake to stand on its shoes and fly towards another who grabbed her by the arm and propelled her towards sun. " he smirked 'I will finally hold Blake!' He thought as he spread his arms open. but unknown to sun she had no intention to do that, she flipped on his back and sent her flying up more. She lifted up and looked down toward the target to see the dragon looking at her, she narrowed her eyes and shot downwards.

The dragon sent a few blasts at Blake which she dodged around while falling. She aimed toward the right wing as she gripped the sword and slid down the wing dragging the sword behind making the wing fall. She flipped around and pointed towards a rock. To land feet first. Where sun appered under her and caught her bridal style, making cracks form under him. She looked at sun " THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU SAY IT!" He said. Before the rock they were standing on shook making sun drop her blake jumped to another rock out of harms way. " OKAY MAYBE LATER!" Sun called as Blake went to jump on rocks as the beast chased her sun followed.

the captain looked to see the perfect time to strike and when he saw the opportunity he slammed the lever forward turning the engine to full power. She ship rushed forward and caught up with the sea dragon as it chased them, sun was jumping on and off of rocks trying not to be eaten, the rocks exploded around him he rollled on to one and immediately jumped off before realizing his mistake 'oh shit!' He thought as he felt the rock behind him expload ' I'm gonna get eaten! I'm gonna get eaten! fuck! fuck! fuck!' He through when he was grabbed out of the air by Blake who hung on a rock hidden from the beast. Unfortunately the beast saw him being saved and faced both of them. There eyes widened in fear. ' this is it!' Both of them thought as they saw the dragon charge up an attack.

suddenly the ship slammed into the dragon pinning him in the rock and the ship unable to move he only looked angery at the ship " FIRE!" The captain yelled, the STILL Grimm unable to avoid the powerful round stood no chance. Everyone on the boat cheered in defeating the Grimm sun joined in " HA HAH." He said before bending down and panting " up top!" He said Blake turned around to see sun shaking his hand in the air. " ARR!" She cried as she brought her hand across his cheek and in that seconds sun's face went to ' yea!' To ' oh shit!'

during the night Blake and sun stood on the deck as sun took the fame for killing the Grimm " seriously it was no big deal, just enjoy the rest of the trip and everything will be cool, we got this." He said as he waved goodby to a pair of deer and rabbit fanuas sun walked back to Blake. He sighed as he lowered his hands from his face. " you'd think they'd never seen a fight before." He said " what are you doing here sun?" Blake asked a bit rudely. " diggin' the new outfit by the way." He said to push past her. " never did like the bow." He poked her cat ears " Sun!" She said slapping his hand away " geez!" He said " HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME!?" Blake asked she lowered her ears, sun looked hurt a bit. He sighed then turned away guiltily " I saw you run off." He said " the night Beacon tower fell." Blake looked shocked " once we landed in vale you made sure everyone was okay, and then you took off without saying anything." Blake turned to face the water " I had to, you wouldn't understand." She said " no I get it, the moments you left I knew exactly what you were doing." Sun said Blake looked back with a smile, before sun spoke and ruined the moment " your going on a one women rampage against the white fang!" He cheered Blake stepped back " what?" She asked at how stupid he was thinking. Sun elaborated " you always thought the fang was your fight, they show, up trash your school, hurt your friends, it makes perfect sense." He said as he counted off on his fingers. " I can't believe you" she said as she grabbed her head to stop the headache from forming, " but there's no way I'm letting you do this on your own, it's an honorable approach for sure, but you're gonna need someone watching your back. And that's where I come in!" He said as he griped her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer " us fanuas need to stick together after all." He said

Blake pushed him off " your wrong sun." She said " your so...so wrong." She said " but what are you?" Sun asked " I'm not going anywhere near the white fang, not yet." He said " seriously?" Sun asked " I need to sort some things out." She said " then why not do it with your team? Your firends?" He asked Blake turned around " YOUR ONE TO TALK! unless Neptune, Sage and Scarlet, aren't hiding below deck!" She said " do you honestly think I could get Neptune on the ocean!?" He asked before sitting on the railing " they flew back to mistral, I told them I would catch up." He said it's not the first time I left them to take a boat." He said as Blake stepped up to the railing as a quick salience fell under the two. " so... if your not going after the white fang, what are you going?" He asked Blake leaned forward and said " home, to Menagerie." She said. " WELL IM COMMING WITH YOU!" Sun declared before saying " the Grimm are getting worse you saw it for yourself, and just because your not going after the white fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you." he said before adding pathetically. " besides I'm... kinda already on the boat." He said " there's really no stopping you." Blake said " nope!" Sun said giving off a massive smile and a peace sign. He stretched " this is going to be great never been to menagerie before, that will be a regular journey to the east...yea I like the sound of that...journey to the east." He said contemplating the future and possibly a book.

Family

( dream world,) yang looked around the black of where she was the burning around her of the ruins of what looked like Beacon academy. She looked around ' nothing here.' She thought she looked down to see she had two flesh and blood hands. ' what?' She thought she looked up to see Adam Taurus walked towards her, ' fuck! fuck! fuck!' Her self preservation screamed in her mind she crouched down and raised her hands as saw she had, ember Cilicia on ' now or never!' She thought as she fired round after round at Adam. She paused when she saw the four rounds pass right through him like he was a ghost.

The ghost Adam dropped his hand to the hilt of the sword and drew the red blade from the hilt. Seeing that yang tried to fire again to realize ember Cilicia was gone. ' shit! shit!' She cried and realized her other arm is now gone, she looks around, before looking up she sees Adam give a creepy smirk before drawing the blade  
yangs eyes shot open, she looked around. ' I'm in bed calm, nothing to hurt me.' She thought to her self she looked over to see the metal arm on the bedside table. She sat up and looked away from the arm, she looked towards the door when she heard voices she got up and went down stairs. In her jacket to hide the missing limb. She looked from the stairs into the kitchen where the noice was coming from to hear both Professor port and Oobleck , laughing with Taiyang Port speaking

" and- and- and then comes in Qrow wearing a skirt!" Port said " I was just a TA, I...didn't know what to do, so I just left the room to laugh!" He said making oodbleck and tiayang to chuckle before he spoke " yea we told him it was a kilt, he'd never worn a uniform before so he didn't know." Tai said oodbleck spoke " that is terrible! What is wrong with you?" Oodbleck asked " hey the girls all said he had nice legs, I did the jerk a favor, besides that not even the best part see then he-." Tai was cut off when port slammed a boot on the table and did a canna white impression saying "' like what you see?'" Before everyone broke into a laugh, port was unstable and fell down. Making the room fall back into a fit of laugh. Yang watch in onset before falling into laughter. Everyone looked up to see yang laugh. The teachers straightened up and port stood up " oh, umm, miss Xio long, please join us." He said allowing yang to enter. " yes yes pull up a chair please pull up a chair!" Oodbleck said yang waved him off and sat on the counter. " I'm good." She said before asking " so what are you doing here?"

oodbleck spoke " despite popular belief, teacher do in fact have a life outside the classroom." He said when port spoke " professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its formal glory, but mistral wasn't built in a day, and we all need a bit of rest from time to time." He said " yea look let's not worry about that right now. So there we were, standing in the auditorium looking at Qrow wearing a skirt! When Oz tells everyone ' it's time to work on our landing strategy!" A chuckle went in the room " the branwen twins have always been interesting to say the least." Oodbleck said " that sure didn't seem to stop young tai." Port said

" hey come on man she's right here." Tai said guesturing to yang on the counter. " oh Please, if she can handle combat, I'm sure she can handle few jabs at her old man?" Port said " that's not the issue Pete and besides she's still a teenager." Tai said yang growing tired of the third person communication spoke up " she is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to." Yang said as she hopped off the counter " and I think I've been through enough to be considered an "adult" at this point." She said tai sighed

" adult or not you still got a long way to go before your ready for the real world." He said yang pissed off with having this conversation before " Oh my gosh does ever single father figure have the same three condescending phrases?" Yang asked " YA! BUT WE ONLY USE THEM WHEN WE MEAN IT!" Tai yelled back " is that so?" Yang countered " AS A MATTER OF FACT IT IS SO!" Tai said as port and oodbleck looked at the argument worriedly, " if you honestly think your ready to go out there on your own...well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." He said everyone froze. Oodbleck dropped his mug... " YOU JERK!" Yang said as he playfully punched her fathers arm. Before breaking into a fit of laugh.

" are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oodbleck asked everyone paused before returned back into the laugh. Port looked " miss xio lo- yang, if you don't mind me asking why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" He asked " oh yes yes a piece of atlas technology being giving out like that is rare indeed, not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here, it seems a great many people want you to return to normal." Oodbleck said

yang looked down " I'm...scared." Yang emitted " Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal and I appreciate it and all but...this, is normal." Yang said as she raised the stump of an arm. " it's just...taking me a little while to get use to it." She said " well normal is what you make of it." Yang looked around to see her father next to her. " what's that suppose to mean?" Yang asked turning to face him. " you want me to pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me, a piece of me is gone, and it's never coming back." She said tai sighed " your right, it's not coming back. but that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you want to be, your Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon, you can do what ever you put your mind to, so whenever your ready, to stop moping and get back out there. I'll be there for you." Tai said " I-i" yang stuttered

seeing that yang needed the extra push Professor port gave a shove "fear is like any other emotion it comes and goes, it's all in how you handle it, why even I still find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time." He said as he bumped his hand on the desk " really, you?" Yang said skeptical where oodbleck leaned over and whispered loudly " he's afraid of mice." He said only for port of yell " THEY BRING ONLY DISEASE AND FAMINE!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table with a THUMP yang started laughing " and don't get me started on there tails, so hairless, simply unnatural!" He said " port I assure you, your safe there's no mice here right now," Oodbleck said trying to calm his co-worker down.

yang headed back up the stairs she looked back down stairs " goodnight!" She called before heading to her room. Outside she saw her father talking with port and Oodbleck " thanks for having us over tai." Peter thanked. " anytime...your always welcome." Tai said as yang hid by the window, and listens to the exchange. " it may be a while before we return, there is still much work to be done at the school." Oodbleck said " I...hesitate to ask...but, is there any word from young mr rose?" Port asked tai looks away " not yet." He said " have you thought to go look for him try to bring him home?" Oodbleck asked tai sighed " I got to...look after some things." Tai said looking up to the window when yang shifted away, and looked at her arm. She sighed ' alright if not for dad for Robby.' She thought before realizing how tired she is " tomorrow." She said before going to bed,

( Robby) come on guys if we keep up this pace we will hit the next village before sunset." He said " assuming its still there." Jaune said sighing " come on Jaune don't be a downer this one is said to be pretty large from some of my info says." Robby said " yea looking at outdated data for info." Jaune sighed making Robby drop his shoulders, " Jaune I'm really getting tired of this...moody tone you've got. Look at the bright side, for once, for Pyrrha." He said slightly pleading " well your right I guess it's not all that bad I really expected to see more Grimm. " as did village is also said to have a popular inn" Ren said " it must just be our luck no more camping in the rain!" Nora asked " that's better now off to Higanbana." Robby said " TO HIGANBANA!" Everyone cheered.

behind them a Beowulf stood above a cliff And waited to pounce, as it was about to a sword came down and killed it. Qrow stood and looked over watching them leave behind them at least four bodies of dead Grimm "yea luck." He said as he watched a bird fly away ( I don't know of its a ravin or crow it looks like a crow due to its size, but I can't tell.)  
finally they entered the village and Robby spoke to the man at the counter " um hey can I have a room for four people please?" He asked " sure you room is just up stairs at the end of the hall." The guy said as he lead the team to the inn. Jaune placed his bag down, and stretched as did everyone else. " so what's the plan? food? Exploring? See if anyone needs help? What first?" Jaune asked Robby " it just started to rain its most likely going to stop early morning tomorrow." Nora said looking outside, right so then-" Robby was about to speak when Ren's stomach growled he smiled Sheepishly and blushed. " well I think we have our answer let's eat!" Robby called

they walked across the street into the local tavern Robby looked around and observed uncle Qrow talking to ravin, ' I expected as much.' He thought he looked to see the waitress in front of them. " how may I help you?" She asked " umm table?" Robby asked tilting his head he noticed everyone nodding " yea table for four please." He said. The waitress brought them right under the the tavern's second landing. Robby looked at the menu " ohh the fish looks good!" He said before looking at the price " WHAT! 20 LEIN!?" He cried in outrage " wow most of this looks pretty expensive, I don't think our wallets can handle this." Jaune said " I did say it was popular." Ren shrugged " yea I get you meaning," Robby said as his chin rested on the table. " screw finding people to help, we're going to have to work to pay off our debt we owe," Jaune said

" well I really didn't want to do this, but we have no choice I can't be bogged down by staying in one place to often. Nora." Robby said looking at her. " yes?" She asked " you get one plate." He said " understood." She nodded and started to look. "Oh!" She said as she looked

Jaune looked skeptical at Robby " how are you going to pay for that? Even if she only get one plate that's going to burn off a lot of cash." He said only for Nora to exclaim " OHH! FREE REFILS!" and " no Nora." Ren calmed her down. Jaune looked back at Robby " I didn't want to do it but I'm going to have to take it out of my reaper account." He said not trying to hide it. Jaune looked around quickly to make sure no one heard him. " simmer down Jaune I may hpbe poupular in the main city's of atlas, mistral, vale, vacuole, and mantle, but out hear, I'm nothing I can drop the name reaper here and no one would bat an eye." He said a bit louder to prove a point only for the bar to go quite and look at him.

" or maybe not..." he said as he curled up trying to hide himself. When he over heard the guys next to him speak " that table is so annoying," " yea I know what an asshole, thank got a few stairs and that shut them up." Agreed I didn't want to get in a fight here," they spoke as the clicked glasses and chugged, Robby visible relaxed now. Knowing they didn't know his identity.

later after there orders had been taken, they heard from above the a glass shatter and a gasp. Robby knew it was his uncle and ravin but Jaune being the hero went to investigate anyways. He ran up the stairs, and Robby had to follow just so he didn't do something idiotic like attack his uncle. on the stairs he heard his uncle say to the waitress " better make this one a double."

( yang) the next day yang woke up and stretched her arm out and reveled the metal arm tai was watering the flowers he saw the arm and said " okay...let's get started."  
(Eoc)


End file.
